


Blind Me

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Children, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Genosha, Graphic Description of Corpses, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Political Alliances, Rimming, Wedding, 到处捡孩子我也不会说, 囚禁, 奇幻au, 心理创伤, 政治阴谋, 虐童暗示, 跨物种怎么说！, 高潮限制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 视力不太好的大龙，在献给龙的新娘的祭礼上没掠走新娘，而是掠走了新娘的哥哥，未来的国王。王储爱上了龙，并且恼恨大龙把自己放走的行为，最后在妹妹出嫁的婚礼上他终于如愿以偿召唤出了那条蠢龙。王室与龙，电影《他是龙》AU。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  五百年一遇的车祸“龙都是又狡诈又狂暴的生物。它们伸出的肉翅遮天蔽日，原本极其可怖的形态会狡猾地变形，隐匿人间。它们有的会煽动飓风，夹杂着诅咒，让人从天堂堕入地狱；有的则会使用诡异而遥远的魔法，使人迷失自我，成为它们的食物与傀儡；还有的更为强大的，会喷出灼伤太阳的火焰。“它们圆而瞪的双眼，拥有着卓越远程的视力，让它们在暴雪雷电、高山峻岭和风雨海浪中勇往无前。  
“为了和这种上古生物平衡相处，人类与龙签订了条约。自古以来条约从未被打破。  
“……当统治者的的子女为了战争与和平而婚嫁，人们将唱起‘龙之歌’。被龙选中的王储是活祭品。当公主或王子被龙带走，婚姻依旧有效，他们原定的配偶将终生不婚，以永葆忠诚和贞洁。”龙的传说在这片大地上十分盛行，这里的人们自古以来就和龙有所交易。但数百年来，龙似乎销声匿迹了，即便如此，龙的传说与阴影仍然盘旋在每一个树荫与岩缝之中。“我很不喜欢龙之歌，它傻透了。”“亲爱的，那只是个形式。”“就像明天的婚礼。”Charles Francis Xavier不再劝说，他蔚蓝如晴空的双眼蒙上了一层阴云。他的妹妹，Raven Francis Xavier作为Westchester的唯一公主，不得不放弃和青梅竹马的公爵Hank McCoy的爱情，在他们的继父Kurt Marko操控下，和Armageddon的Cain Juggernaut联姻。这对羽翼未满的皇家兄妹，生父Brain Francis Xavier无故猝死后，生母Sharon不堪打击，像是自我践踏一般嫁给了声名狼藉的Kurt Marko后，很快死于酗酒引起的酒精中毒。Xavier兄妹毫无反抗之力，只好眼睁睁看着国家大权旁落到继父手中。原本联姻的该是长兄Charles，但为了拖延Marko的计划，Raven和忠臣遗老们私密再三，终于通过重重的议院投票、贵族投票以及劝说Charles等方式，先是否决了Kurt短期内再娶皇后的决定，又决议忍痛割舍Raven以保护王子势力。Kurt眼见计划流产，反将一棋，将Raven联姻Cain Juggernaut。而这位阴险贪婪的Cain，生父不详，人间一直有流传他是Kurt在战时和敌方通奸的私生子。Raven看着她的兄长不再言语，转成一种故作轻松的口气安慰他：“希望明天当我们唱起那首蠢歌的时候，能真的来一只龙，抓走那个男人。这样我们的婚礼将再也无法进行了，也能拖住Kurt那个婊子养的混账。”  
Charles Xavier看着即将羊入虎口的妹妹依旧在逗弄自己，也提起精神和气力，努力拉动面部肌肉，使之向上牵引，露出一个似哭非笑的表情：“龙已经四百多年没有出现过了，再说当它们出现的时候掠夺的可多是公主。异想天开的时候也要注意语言文明，我的殿下。” Raven对着空气翻了个眼睛。 Raven没有想到，一语成谶将是世界上最痛苦的事。 第二日，晴空万里，是适宜婚嫁的气象，虽然此时Westchester已经开春，但气温仍然靠近零下，广阔的运河上夹杂着大块浮冰，冰块折射着日光，璀璨夺目宛如异星的结晶。 面色苍白的Raven Francis Xavier穿着简洁的白色婚纱，躺在乌黑船舟上，任由白金、钻石、水晶、珍珠、白玫瑰与雪牡丹堆砌而成的白色将她掩埋。雪白和雪白交互辉映，十八岁的新娘闭着眼睛，想到分别时刻，公爵Hank McCoy年轻的脸上露出的斑驳而苍老的痕迹，他流不尽的泪水在哽咽和祝福声中砸向大理石地面。接着在两国使者和围岸的子民的呼吸声中，她第一次听见了人类心碎的声音。撑舟送行的是她唯一的胞兄，Charles Francis Xavier，Westchester王位继承人。他同他的妹妹一样，将自己裹进雪白里。Charles看到了Kurt的私生子，彼国的当权者Cain就在对岸，狞笑着打造了一个黄金铸就的活人墓，等着Charles亲手将唯一的妹妹推进去——Cain会强奸她，使她尖叫而撕裂，涌出的鲜血将是验货的证明——他会囚禁鞭挞她，一切都是以夫妻之名。Raven将终生不再能见到Hank，甚至是Charles，因为这项婚姻的本质是Marko父子联合吞并Westchester的第一步。等到他们解决了Raven，只剩下单打独斗的Charles了……唇亡齿寒，祸在旦夕。他在童年时畅想过的未来，此时就是一个笑话。他曾以为最终能将妹妹的手交到挚友的手中，父母健在，国民欢呼。他亦能找到某一位英俊高大的朋友，最终由外甥们替他履行一国之主的重任……这些畅想都是破碎的梦了。在这个春寒料峭的三月里，它凋谢得就像一心求死的樱花。 当舟行过半，Charles停了下来。这位年轻的王储开始率领两岸观礼人员，一起吟唱那首宛如歌颂葬礼一般的婚礼祝福曲。 Charles声音嘹亮而沙哑，饱含着痛苦，他身着白衣而面容皎洁，像是一只白鹭，于运河中央因无处留脚而悲鸣。恨意在他胸腔中搏杀，使他年轻苍白的面容涌上些许的血色，发如乌木，唇如鲜血，蔚蓝的眼睛蕴含着海洋的水汽与风暴。 一般来说，好天气不会骤然变幻的。 Charles在阳光中看到了雪花。 雪花？他还没来得及疑惑，天地就突然变色。头顶那荣耀的太阳，一瞬之间像被人用勺子从宇宙中挖走吃掉似的，黯淡的天空中只有一个黑色的洞。而只有在深冬凌晨才能有的、那种如刀割肉一般的寒风，霎时从四面八方涌起。人群开始躁动，每个人，平民百姓，贵族使者，全都惶惶不安地仰头看起这不祥的天象，从云层的样子来看，暴风雪要在三月降临—— 不是暴雪。是龙。 四五百年说销声匿迹就没影的龙，说复出也就来了。Charles一屁股坐在船上，在极致的慌乱中，呆呆地长大了嘴巴。他没有见过这种传说中的生物，传说中它们威严而凶猛，象征着战争与灾害，也是力量和神威的代名词。即便如此，他也认得出这是一条心情非常不好的龙。这条在暴风雪中都看不清到底是什么颜色的龙，有着一双夺人心魄的绿眼睛。 这条龙看上去甚至都不太会飞，就这么在低空上令人担忧地七歪八扭，发出吼叫，一边掀翻了彼国的船只舰队，一边抓翻了陪嫁的船只。在一片尖叫和哭喊中，这条怒火冲天、还飞不溜索的龙，拍打着翅膀就像失事的马车一样，直挺挺地从上空就这么掉了下来。Raven从舟中坐起（这是完全不合规矩的），惊讶地张大嘴巴看着那条龙掉向小舟，还没来得及做出反应，那条肇事一样的龙就抓起了一个冲向自己喊着“趴下！”的人——并且没有进河里——然后就拍着翅膀，呼啸着飞走了。婚礼现场七零八落，就像一场飓风袭击后的灾难现场。Raven的尖叫声划破天空。老天，那条龙抓错了人。龙既没有抓走新郎Cain，也没有抓走新娘Raven。  
它抓走了新娘的兄长，撑船的Charles Xavier。  
“不合理，这完全不合理。这根本不能怪我。为了避免失败，我特意在空间狭窄的低空上盘旋观察！按照你们俩说的，我挑了那个在河里的、坐在船上的、绝望到流着泪的、一身雪白又亮闪闪的、卷发的、有着蓝眼睛的，嘴唇鲜红欲滴、重点是！还是长得最好看的那个！结果这个人既不是新娘也不是新郎，我他妈的还是抓错了人？！老天，人类结个婚为什么要有这么多同类在一边助兴搅和？这他妈的是什么风俗！”  
绿眼睛的龙愤怒地咆哮。 他原本正快快乐乐地坐在藏宝室数钱，一桶又一桶的小金币，接着非常不情愿地被歌曲召唤到了，所以他不得不去了人间婚礼，充当恶棍破坏婚礼去抓人，然后按照规矩带着一个尖叫挣扎的玩意儿飞行，穿越了风暴的海洋，危险的断崖，并最终到达了自己的居所。那个脆弱的人类在半路就昏迷了过去。现在人类被扔在龙的洞穴深处，而这条抓错了对象的肇事者，正在自己的洞口和另外两条龙大发脾气。 “Erik，我和你说了，如果你要抓今天结婚的王储回来做食物，那他应该是穿黑色的礼服，因为男性肉多壮实，吃了耐饿。如果你要抓人回来上床再生个龙蛋，她的确应该是在河里的黑船上的、绝望到流着泪的、一身雪白又亮闪闪的、卷发的、有着不是蓝色就是绿色的眼睛、嘴唇很红的那个。我可没有说一定就是长得最好看的，我只是说通常情况下，公主都长得很好看，但也不排除公主是个丑八怪的可能性。但公主怎么可能是个男人？还是说新郎太丑了，而你根本就是个挑三拣四的同性恋——”一条雪白的龙一边憋笑一边假装着急地胡乱拍打着自己的尾巴，试图努力辩解，浇灭Erik的怒火。 另一条嗤嗤发笑的火红色的龙插嘴道：“Emma，大概Erik只是以貌取人。毕竟他的确没喜欢过任何人，一直坚持当光棍，因为他肯定觉得没人配得上自己。你知道他每次去地狱火的时候，他都要在硫磺温泉里顾影自怜多久吗？只为了欣赏他的那一百来颗的都能长到太阳穴的牙有多白。” 被叫做Erik的龙开始破口大骂：“Azazel——没有龙的牙能长到太阳穴——你偷窥我洗澡——你这、这个、天杀的、天杀——”那条叫Azazel的红龙趁着Erik还在结巴的时候脚底抹油飞走了：“我们都是公龙，都能用同一个温泉湖。再见，藏头露尾的小同性恋Erik，好好和你的蓝眼睛美人相处，愿他喜欢你浑身紫甘蓝中毒一样的颜色。”Erik张了张嘴，只好将怒气转移到一旁幸灾乐祸的Emma身上。 Emma正在窃笑，看到Erik危险地逼近她不由得缩了一下：“Erik，嘿，Boss，听我说，我知道你很生气，但你们能连接这就说明，呃，就说明这个错误犯得也不怎么愚蠢。不过，既然抓都抓回来了，就好好想想接下来怎么办，这样你的任务也就完成了，不过，老天，你就真的没看到公主吗？” “那船里一片雪白，什么都看不清，如果有公主，她的眼睛肯定也像卫生球。一片白的中间只有这个人，长得也很像一个公主。我又不会当场挨个扒开他们的裤子去看！”Erik愤愤地说。 Emma微笑了一下，心想：蠢货。 “现在我该怎么办？我不想吃了他，他……确实很无辜，但我真的不喜欢人类，也讨厌小龙，他们是一群讨债的小怪物，但我也不能把他送回去了。”Erik愁眉苦脸又暴躁难耐，扒拉着自己浓紫色的尾巴，想着Azazel的嘲讽，又生气又不安，“Emma，紫色难道就真的这么难看吗？” 没有回答。 “Emma Frost？”没有声音。 Erik预感不详地一抬头，Emma早就在他伤感地扒拉尾巴嘟嘟囔囔的时候溜走了。 “婊子！”Erik咆哮道。

—————————————————一见钟情——————————————————


	2. 会一门外语有多重要

Charles Xavier蜷缩在山洞里，这里干燥而寒冷，像是一个冰封了一百年的大地窖。四周地势不平，但全是质地严密的石块。这些石块在黑暗中发出奇异的光晕，它们含有某种金属矿物质，那寒冷的璀璨不像属于Westchester大陆，也不像属于这个冷酷的星球。  
他像是被捕获在黑口袋里的小动物那样，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛，看着头顶上的唯一出口，那是个模糊闪烁着的、无法触及的圆。他再环顾四周，并不知道那些巨大石块后面有没有出口——反正一定没有人。  
他被龙扔下来的时候摔得很痛。小王子并没有遭受过这样颠沛的旅途和粗暴的对待。他很饿，又很渴，胸腔里像是被塞进了一千只饥肠辘辘的蝙蝠。   
这里不见日月星辰，时间的流逝没有任何度量工具来尽职尽责地计算。在反复的噩梦和不知道哪儿传来的回响中，他一会儿想歇斯底里地大笑，一会儿又想捂住痉挛的胃部哭喊和忏悔，或者干脆的死去，避免被异形生物活吃掉，又或者一切只是一场荒诞的梦境，醒来了依旧是冷冰冰的春天。在断断续续的意识里，他突然被惊醒了，竖起耳朵听到了还算清晰的某种生物的咆哮。那是什么东西？先是一阵困惑，紧跟着就是一个结结实实的哆嗦。毫无疑问，那是龙的咆哮，而且，不止一头龙，离他并不远，看在上帝的份上——他在那庞然大物的咆哮声中似乎还听到了人声，人的声音？是幻觉么？他试着努力去分辨，但当他终于要捕捉到什么的时候，又一声龙的咆哮传来。在一阵冷一阵热的交替中，Charles什么也没有搞清，但终于如愿以偿地昏了过去。

Erik变回了人形。他站在那洞口往下看了半天，看到那个被他抓回来的人类，蜷缩着躺在下面。他往下扔了一块石头，砸在了他的肩膀附近，但那东西毫无动静，也没有呻吟。  
Erik强忍住慌张。那东西是死了吗？那个人类会死是因为自己吗？他并不想搞砸一切的。都是那个人类太脆弱、太无力、太愚蠢了。一定是这样的。一定是这样的。他劝说了自己几次，深呼吸了一下，烦躁不安。他站在洞口一筹莫展地来回走了几步，迟疑不定地。就好像下面那个才是个力大无穷的怪物，正在阴险地装死，只等着Erik像只蠢兔子一样，傻乎乎地跳下陷阱，然后它就像他几十年来的挥之不去的梦魇那样，将他一口吞没，一切都无声无息。  
不。  
那些都结束了。他结束了一切，那些都不会再来了。Erik又往下用力扔了一块更大的石头。他用了更大的力。那石块砸中了那个东西的腿，但依旧毫无动静。Erik只好咬着牙，带着无名怒火跳了下去。

Charles的后脑勺被托着，滚烫的额头被一双冰凉的手触及的时候，他忍不住呻吟，虚弱得就像不足月的猫。他本能地追逐着那冰冷的舒适触感，亲昵地蹭。那双手的主人似乎受到了惊吓，立刻将触碰他的额头的手退缩了回去，托着他后脑的手则平稳、刚毅、纹丝不动。  
Charles忍不住张开了双眼，模糊中看到了一张脸，他只注意得到那脸的主人有着一双奇异的绿眼睛，在这样痛苦的处境中，他仍然执着地盯着那变异的颜色。那脸的主人羞恼地退后了。他的头刹那失去了依托，重重地磕了下去。当他神智稍微恢复的时候，似乎是白天了。这里的光线变得好了一点，那些奇异的石头也没有再闪烁，恢复了平凡无奇的伪装面目。他闭着眼费劲地调动所有的思绪，最终拼接起所有的前因后果，恐惧和不安依旧是基底，但那双奇异的绿眼睛一直在他心中挥之不去。他闭着眼想挣扎着坐起来，然后一双手压制在他的胸腔。  
Charles睁开眼，看到了一个精悍削瘦的男人坐在他身边，冷淡地望着病人，那奇异的绿眼睛没有因为昼夜的变幻而褪色，棕色短发就垂在他的眉眼的上方，面容英俊得可怕。这个男人在低温环境里只穿着单薄宽大的白色罩衫，肌肉的轮廓在雾蒙蒙的白纱下隐约可见。病人和看护者面面相觑，似乎不知道如何发出语音，让发音器官如过往那样，完成一次成阻、持阻、除阻的过程。  
“你发烧了，别动。”首先回魂的是那个男人。“你是谁？”  
“轻声说话。”  
“抱歉……你是谁？我这是在哪儿？我叫Charles，你叫什么名字？龙呢？你也是被它抓来的吗？你知道它在哪儿吗？我们是被它忘了吗？现在是什么日子了？我在这待了几天？对不起我有太多问题了，但是我真的——”“我以为你快病死了，现在看来你废话这么多，是病好了。”  
“什么好了？是你一直在照顾我吗？”那个男人给他麻利地换了一叠沾满了冷水的布料，然后拔腿就想退缩到洞穴的另一边去。Charles手疾眼快地拉住了他的裤脚，被拽住的人没想到一个病得要死的人能有这么大的力气，踉跄了一下。“……！”  
“抱歉。真的，我很抱歉。但是我想……”  
“滚开！”那男人像是忍受着巨大的怒火，终于咆哮出声。他用力踢开那双手，甚至用力过猛踢到了Charles在昏迷时被他砸伤的腿上。Erik顾不了这么多了，他满脸通红地挣脱出来。  
顾不上疼痛的四肢，Charles惊呆了，为什么这个人如此生气？他慢慢地、受伤地蜷缩起来，额头上的纱布也掉落到一侧。如果说脆弱的蜗牛被触碰了还能缩到壳里，那他还不如一只蜗牛。他没有一个可以 回去的地方了。他的高烧还没有完全褪去，他想闭上眼睛，和世界隔绝，但又觉得自己的双眼随时都能滴出水来，Charles坚信那一定是因为发烧所引起的，而不是因为委屈、脆弱以及疲惫。周围无声无息。也没有听到有人离开或继续踹他。  
他终于忍无可忍，闭上了眼睛。怎么样都好，都快结束吧，这他妈的一切。

这异乎寻常的沉默让Erik警惕了起来。他知道自己那一脚的分量，也知道Charles如今的身体状况。他在尴尬中沉默了很久，也许是一分钟，也许是好几天，日月星辰的更替不过是宇宙的无声运转。  
他试探着走过去，露出一种自暴自弃的神情，蹲了下来，他想看看他的病人的伤势。Charles抿紧嘴巴，打定主意蜷缩成可笑的一团，任Erik怎么拉扯都紧紧蜷缩，他看上去就像是一个脏兮兮的流浪儿。实际上他本来也有家，但可惜是Erik毁了他。Erik有种过去重现一般的错觉，但难以让人忍受的是那回忆的倒影里，他颠倒了角色。这让他异乎寻常的难受和自责了起来。Erik想说话，但他的嘴唇像是黏合住了，难以发出道歉的声音。他不再思考，粗暴地强拉过病人的一只手，像撬开紧闭着的蚌一样，迫使Charles露出柔软而无防备的内里。他捡起一旁掉落的纱布，准备再次贴到Charles的头上，他望向Charles，突然觉得脊背上发出一阵前所未有的战栗，从头骨，到尾椎，像是在雷暴的天空中穿梭那样。  
Charles在哭。  
实际上并不能算是哭，只是算作在流泪，字面意义上的。那双蓝得惊心动魄的双眼，正在流出泪水。他看上去就像一只濒死的白鸟，正如Erik第一次看到他时那样，又优雅，又绝望。  
Charles一边忍着剧痛，一边任由那个不知道来路也不知道姓名的人随意处理自己。都随便吧。他已经彻底没有办法了。他本不该这么脆弱的，他想控制住自己的泪腺，但毫无办法，眼泪就这么争先恐后地流了出来。都随便吧。  
Charles哭得最辛苦的时候，差点一口气提不上来。这时候一只手有规律地轻拍着他的后背，像是无声的道歉和安抚，于是他任由那个人把他半搀扶着靠在怀里。接着凉湿的触感擦上了脸庞，触碰他的是沾了水的干净纱布，那个人替他擦掉了糊成一团的鼻涕和眼泪。Charles也不知道他哪儿来的这么多淡水和布料，他昏过去的时候可什么也没看到，什么人也没有的。接着他感到那个人用空出来的一只手，很轻很轻地触碰了他的双腿，慢慢拉伸了他痛到几乎无知觉的小腿。  
他哭了很久，总觉得那个人会在下一秒就把他扔开，然后消失，但是这个怀抱却始终都恒定地散发着热度。他哭到最后，终于没什么好哭的了。Charles张开嘴，嗫嚅了好半晌。以至于Erik都做好了心理准备，准备去迎接这位蓝眼睛的一切咒骂。  
“……谢谢你。”  
Erik以为自己产生了幻听，自己是一切的始作俑者，没什么好值得谢的。但考虑到这几天来他们双方的经历都跟活见鬼似的离奇，Erik怀疑这位王储可能脑子也不太好了，于是他决定先闭嘴。  
Charles没有等到回应，不过也在他的意料之中，他努力找回一点神智，哑着嗓子，继续说道：“谢谢你，我知道你本来不必做这些的。可能你和我一样，都是龙抓来的。我只是……很……很抱歉。很抱歉。你知道，我从来没有想过会这样的，我只是失控了，只是情绪多少有点失控。哦，我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。你能告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”  
Erik听完Charles颠三倒四的独白，他的人生里没有这样的境遇，充当了一个恶霸混球后还被受害者道歉，受害者还以 “我们交个朋友？”式的友好问题作为结束语。他以前都是以牙还牙，以眼还眼式的独来独往，这也就是为什么他最后能成功复仇。他不知道怎么回答，下定决心装聋作哑，只希望Charles Xavier别再道歉和道谢了。  
Charles等了半天，也没有等到任何声音，如果这人没有在一开始泄露出声息，他甚至以为他是个哑巴，由他们周围这种闪亮而严峻的矿石制成。但矿石也不会有这个人这么温暖的体温，以及有力坚定的双手。Charles收住自己的胡思乱想，忍不住沮丧地再次开口：“哦，我想你并不愿意和我说话。我知道我什么都帮不上忙。就，只是想对你表示一下友好。”他吸了吸鼻子，“你不躲开我吗？我刚刚被龙扔下来的时候，没有发现四周有人，你是一直躲着的吗？对不起。”  
——别道歉了。  
蓝眼睛毫无感知，继续道歉：“真的，我知道它一定很凶暴，你被困在这里多久了？你照顾我，还带着干净的纱布和水，没你我可能就死了。真谢谢你。我太傻了，什么也帮不上忙。”  
他们在静止的空间中就这么待着，直到Charles咳嗽起来。Erik软化了态度，终于侧下身子对视那双蓝眼睛。  
Charles高烧已退但余温不除，蓝眼睛依旧含着水汽，嘴唇红得好像鲜血，发如乌木，肤如白雪。Erik轻轻把他放在地上，不知道从哪儿扒拉出衣物盖在他身上，坐在一旁，面无表情地低头看着Charles，Charles差点错过了那双绿眼睛里一闪而过的迷惑和痛苦。“……你要走了吗？”  
Erik摇了摇头。Charles闭上了眼睛，过了一会儿又猛地睁开，好像Erik是有魔法一样，会凭空消失不见。  
这让Erik回想起了以前母亲还在的时候，也总是这样安抚着惧黑的男孩，她微笑着告诉儿子，晚安，宝贝。  
Erik几不可查地叹了一口气：“Schlaf gut.”  
他说完了才觉察出后悔，Charles说的是英语，但他下意识用母语回应了。他看向Charles。Charles露出了第一个笑容。  
Erik感觉自己就像个傻子一样盯着他。  
“Good night, my friend. ”  
Charles像个天使一样也对他道了晚安。

——————————————————同伴——————————————————  



	3. 钉子户的春天

Erik一直没有离开Charles。  
他们不知道怎么的就睡到了一起，字面意义上的。  
发烧中的Charles一夜之间就得了严重的疑心病，神经过敏一样，经常在熟睡的时候也痉挛一下肢体，睡梦中也使出格外大的力气扒住Erik的手臂，确认Erik没有消失不见，才继续潜入深层的睡眠。Erik实在熬不住了，只好顺着固执的Xavier躺下来，游在浅层睡眠中，Charles动一下手指都能把Erik弄醒，而罪魁祸首毫无自知之明。  
Erik从来没有和人同床共枕或者离得这么亲密过，因此神经绷得过紧，他想推开这一切，但窘于怀里的人那暖烘烘、湿漉漉又毛茸茸的触感。他就像个一无所有的赤脚穷人，带着经年的冻疮，不知所措地抱着一个从水里捞起来的太阳。  
Erik再一次被怀里的痉挛弄醒，他恼怒地拉远了距离，盯着这个人的脸，被这种新奇的着迷弄得手足无措，甚至是些许地恼怒起来。他就是怕这个娇里娇气的蓝眼睛又哭了起来。Charles又箍紧了手臂，哼哼唧唧地不满着，拼命拱向他的脖颈，找到了一个亲密熟悉的角度，继续窝在他怀里睡着了。  
Erik在忐忑中也睡着了。

Charles清醒了有一阵子。  
他额头的烧也完全褪了。他先是睁开眼，知道自己的处境然后马上闭上。他像睡着时那样，重新用力箍了一下绿眼睛的漂亮男人，拱了拱，继续把脸埋在他的肩窝里假寐，脑子则是高速运转。他不知道自己为什么要假装睡着。  
Erik知道他醒了，Charles醒的时候，长睫毛扫动着Erik的咽喉，就像一只好奇的蝴蝶在扑腾，让人喉咙心口都在发痒。既然Charles在装睡，他也正好可以假装自己也没醒，好来思考如何面对这种窘迫的形势，以及可以预料到的没完没了的提问。从来没有人愿意靠近他这么久，他想，他可以随便糊弄过去，说自己是龙捉来的宠物，编一个假名，比如Max这样的名字，再配个Eisenhardt的姓，然后溜之大吉，去找Emma和Azazel，把他敲晕了，让Emma给他洗个脑，再让Az偷偷地、神不知鬼不觉地把他扔回Westchester，大家都当一切都没发生过。皆大欢喜，完美！这太好了。  
哦天，Erik痛苦地想，为什么他醒了都要用力箍一下自己，腰都要被勒断了。

装睡的双方都想好了怎么提问以及怎么应付提问了，Erik吞咽的频率太高，Charles闭着眼睛的时候睫毛也在颤动个不停。幸亏大家都是旗鼓相当的拙劣演技派，因此并没有在一开始就戳破对方的伪装，但此时此刻，他们实在是装不下去了，肉体的亲密让人无处遁形。  
“我知道你醒了。”蓝眼睛发话。  
“哦，你也是。”Erik不甘示弱。  
双方假装不尴尬地分开，然后坐起来。Charles例行公事一样道谢， Erik沉默。从头到尾，他们都脑子一片空白地盯着对方。  
Charles吸了吸鼻子，想到自己被人称赞过无数次的温柔笑容，忍不住回忆起完美笑容的技巧——一片空白——什么也记不起来——他凭感觉对绿眼睛露出一个笑，感觉自己傻得冒泡。他们对视了很久，看起来那个像矿石一样的男人是不可能先打破这沉默的。于是Charles鼓起勇气提问了：“你叫什么？”  
Erik被突如其来的人声吓了一跳，他提问的时候为什么没有任何征兆？Erik一边回忆着自己准备好的答案，Max——Max Eisenhardt，回答：“Erik Lehnsherr.”Erik想把自己扔出外面的悬崖。  
Charles皱了皱鼻子，笑了起来：”你好啊，Erik。”  
Erik觉得自己并不怎么好，于是不说话。  
Charles并不气馁，毕竟能撬开嘴得知姓名，就是个大进步，Erik或者就是天生怕人或者沉默的性情，对不对？那双绿眼睛，是如此的漂亮澄澈。他循循善诱：“我叫Charles，Charles Xavier，之前跟你介绍过了，你还记得吗？”  
Erik觉得自己应该敲晕他然后拔腿就跑，但他鬼使神差地对喋喋不休的Charles点了点头。  
Charles看起来更高兴了：“哦……太好了，太好了我的朋友。你是怎么来的？我是被龙抓来的。你也是吗？我妹妹结婚了，我是王储，龙就把我抓来了。你也是这样的吗？”  
Erik发现自己拿猎物毫无办法，悲哀地摇了摇头。  
“那你是谁呢？  
”Erik大脑完全不做主了，呆呆地有问必答：“我是龙。”  
然后双方都陷入了呆滞的沉默。  
Charles Xavier看上去灵魂出窍了：“你就是龙？”  
“我就是。”“抓我的那个？”  
“对，我抓的。”  
“但你现在看起来是个人类。”  
“我会变形的。”  
“哦……你路上把我弄疼了。”  
“对不起，我也是第一次抓。”  
“没什么，就，下次轻点儿，好吗？”  
“好的。”  
接着一问一答的双方，都闭了嘴，并更为呆傻地凝视着彼此。  
Erik过了起码五分钟才反应过来对方提问了什么，而自己他妈的到底回答了些什么，一瞬间他羞恼得恨不得把自己用两根指头拎起来，丢到海里，或者把脑袋撞向周围的岩石，凿出个洞来。Charles看起来也没有好多少。  
Erik警惕地等着Charles的大闹龙洞，这毕竟只是龙穴的一个小小的洞穴，他第一次抓人，兵荒马乱，带回来了实在是不知道怎么办，只好随便把他扔了进来，因为这里什么都没有，Charles恐怕也不会砸毁什么东西的。但Charles只是低着头，这太安静了。  
等Charles再次抬头，双眼除了有点波光粼粼，也没有歇斯底里。他轻声地问Erik，仿佛怕惊扰了某处安睡的灵魂一般：“你为什么抓我？”  
Erik觉得自己既然已经把所有的正确答案全部泄露了，自暴自弃也无妨：“因为你是王储，又在婚礼上唱了‘龙之歌’。”  
“但几百年前的传说里，龙都是抓新娘或者新郎的。”Erik就算再糊涂也不可能说，那是因为他眼神儿不好，抓错人了。  
Charles看Erik也忧伤地不说话，于是自顾自地把这个逻辑之洞给完美地填上了：“嗯……几百年过去了，我们的婚嫁风俗是有所改变，龙和人的契约可能也相应的有所变动。是这样的吗？”  
Erik有点惊愕地张了张嘴，但很怕自己又说漏了，马上又闭上了，点了点头。  
Charles是个诚实面对自我的人，他不能否认也不想否认作为一切的罪魁祸首，Erik Lensherr这条龙的长相英俊，而且……还是挺可爱的，应该说是相当的英俊。啊，老天。真见鬼。  
他试探着问：“你抓我回来是为了吃了我吗？”  
Erik摇了摇头。  
“呃……那你是……你想不想……呃你……对男人——”  
Charles还没来得及说完，只看到对面疑惑的Erik突然像火烧屁股了一样蹦起来，嗷地一声：“不！也不是为了和你操！”  
Charles感到了无端端的受伤，再怎么说，自己也并不丑啊：“亲爱的朋友，我只是想问一下确认一下罢了。”  
“……”  
“如果你既不吃我，也不是为了……为了那个我，那你会放我走么？”Erik老实地对他摇了摇头。  
蓝眼睛不说话了。  
Erik想了一下说：“龙是很有占有欲和收集癖的生物。你唱了龙之歌，百年之前应该都是两个新人一起唱的。但是你唱了，我听到了，我和你精神可以相连，于是我抓了你回来。所以按理来说你是我的私有物了，龙的每一样私有物都是独一无二的。我们不会让自己的藏品离开自己，甚至是被他人看见。”  
Charles分神地想，他还是第一次听到Erik说这么多话，他声音真好听，低沉磁性，又好分辨。只是他看起来真的没法离开这儿了，或许以后还会有办法，Erik看起来并不是粗野而不讲理的人，他甚至一直照顾自己度过病患期，虽然是他导致自己生病发烧的，但他大可以一走了之。他们应该可以好好相处，说不定以后Erik会允许自己离开？但的确没有被龙抓走的人还能活着回到故国的先例。他只是觉得，到时候可以给Raven和Hank他们看看Erik——  
哦，Raven。  
想到皇室那边如今可能是什么情景，他就忍不住黯然神伤。  
他被抓来这么久了，他也不知道过了多长时间，但却几乎没有怎么想起过自己的小妹妹，反而全将精力投在了这段经历和貌美的男人上。  
他心里涌起一股羞耻，和一股奇异的洪流，它从他的头顶一股脑儿地灌到了尾椎骨上。他甚至在这里一厢情愿地在思考他和Erik应该怎么相处。

Erik观察着这位王储变幻莫测的脸色，不知道他在想什么。他第一次如此在意他人的想法，如果可以他真想把他倒过来拼命摇晃，让他像自己某件藏品一样，抖落出所有的螺丝钉和七弯八扭的金属零件，以便完整地打开他，看清楚他是什么构造，又该如何修好。  
“Erik？Erik？”Charles看着Erik阴沉又忧郁的脸喊着。Erik回过神，望向Charles。Charles决定换个话题，既然他这么快就打算既来之则安之了：“你说龙都有收集癖？”  
Erik点了点头。“你收集什么？”Charles试图变得亲切友好，别让那阴霾覆盖在Erik年轻的脸上，这次他成功了。就像是父母被人问起自己的孩子那样，Erik几乎被逗高兴了，他轻声又温和地告诉Charles：“金属。”  
“哇哦。”Charles惊讶地叫了一声。

双方终于能够智商和情商都在线上地交谈了一会儿，他们嘁嘁喳喳宛如春天归巢的鸟。  
Erik告诉Charles，等到他完全康复了，说不定可以带他出去看看整个龙穴的造型。Charles令人晕眩地笑了起来，他问Erik怕不怕自己就这样跑了。Erik则告诉他，这里的整个磁场和地形都不会让他离开周边的海域十公里。Charles受到这样的威胁恐吓，先是故作惊吓地叫了一声，随后像一只小鸽子一样咕咕地笑起来。他对Erik提议，既然他不可能跑走，为什么不现在就出去看看呢？  
Erik警惕起来。从来没有人这样自在地和一只龙，一个绑匪，一个怪物相处，在迅速消化了事实后就这样轻松愉悦地认了命。这里是否会有什么阴谋。他怀疑的目光刺伤了Charles。蓝眼睛的那个逐渐低垂下睫毛，意识到自己吓到了这个孤独的，可能只想有个伴儿的男人，他不知道做什么好，可能做什么都是错的。他勉强地笑了下，就像被乌云遮蔽了全身的太阳那样，说：“是我太冒犯了。”  
Erik犹豫了很久，望向他。Charles已经到了生闷气的阶段了，气鼓鼓得不想理人了。他有点惊慌，几乎是自我厌恶地讨好Charles：“如果你确定你好了，就跟我一起来看看好了。”  
他们和好了。双方都长舒一口气。  
Charles惊讶地看着那些石块像是有了生命一样，乖乖地随着Erik的指挥，挨个滚动落下或者堆砌，形成了一条石头搭成的台阶。  
Erik几乎是羞赧地听着对方一波三折的赞美，然后带着他离开了那个荒芜的洞穴。

Charles站在某处洞口的悬崖上，旁边是高大的Erik。  
凝视着远方海平线上静静下沉的灿烂夕阳，那就是一个鸭蛋黄的圆。神圣梦幻的日出日落，在这一刻被身边的人衬得是如此平凡无奇。风吹过他们的发梢，他回头望过去，整个龙穴都是某种矿石构造出来的，其中还精妙地镶嵌了各种大块的贵金属，这个龙穴就如他身边这个是龙的男人一样，奇特、冷硬，充满了力量感。Erik一直用余光注视着Charles，害怕他会一个想不开就从悬崖上掉下去，只为了脱离自己，或者突然在某个拐弯处跑开。但是Charles平静又兴致勃勃，好像真的对他和他的地盘感兴趣那样。  
也许一切都会是真的。  
会吗？

他突然开口：“你想看一下它的全景吗？”  
也许Charles再一次看到他的龙型，他们都可以识破双方的伪装。Charles问他是不是要变成龙了，蓝眼睛瞪得滚圆。他无话可说，然后没有任何预兆地从悬崖上坠落下去。“Erik——！不！”Charles扒着岩石撕心裂肺，“老天啊！Eri——Erik！”  
Charles正要义无反顾地跳下去时，只听到下面一阵奇异的鼓噪声。然后他再一次，看到了，那头龙。  
Charles觉得这一天是如此的大起大落，以至于他的心脏都要停跳了。  
那只龙慢慢地出现在他面前时，他却记不得恐惧也不记得逃跑。整个世界都安静了下来，只剩下耳膜里的血液在哗啦啦奔涌。他望着龙，世上竟然还有如此生物，令人着迷又惊奇。这只威风的龙的的确确是Erik，的确是那双他魂牵梦绕的绿眼睛，那眼睛在夕阳的折射下变成了猫咪一样狭长的黑瞳目，洋溢着翠绿的温柔。他甚至忍不住去触摸一下那眼睛。当他这么做的时候这只龙浑身都僵硬了，眯着眼望向他。他终于记起来胆怯，但涌上心头的更多还是渴望和接近。  
他如愿以偿在坐在龙的脊背上，紧紧捉住凸起来的一小块龙骨，把自己躲在Erik昂起的脖颈后面。但风力如此之大，他必须小心不被风掀下去。Erik这一次飞起来稳当多了，他振翅高飞，和自己的龙穴拉出了一定的距离，开始慢慢慢慢地环绕着它飞行，给Charles展示这龙穴的奇特风貌。  
Charles在心底里赞叹着。这龙穴看上去就像一颗巨大的钉子，在夕阳的温暖颜色里也折射出不容侵犯的刚硬，凶猛而不容置疑地锲在蓝色的海面上，傲慢而强悍。  
Charles即便再不了解龙也知道，这种骄傲而占有欲的生物不会随便让人骑着自己飞行在天空。

他紧紧地抱着Erik的脖子，任凭Erik带着他，就像周围无数成双成对、倦而归巢的鸟儿那样，慢慢又飞回到龙的洞穴。

 

————————  
小剧场：Emma和Azazel凭着良好的远视，望着他们的好友Erik带着他的小美人绕岛飞行，Erik如果不是鬼上身，那么他肯定就是更加见鬼的恋爱了。恋爱了！  
毫无预兆！  
和食物恋爱了！  
Azazel叽里呱啦地批评着Erik一点也无法按捺住，就像个愚蠢的青春期少年一样。  
Azazel越说越激动，一脸“瞧瞧，自从他连个公主都懒得抓的时候，我就知道会是这样的性取向，可恶！”。  
Emma没有理会Azazel的抱怨和嘲讽，她陷入了沉思。  
Emma问起Azazel，有没有读过来自更加遥远神秘的东方的书籍。Azazel疑惑地表示读得不多。Emma说她想到了传说中的东方故事，一条很有地位的龙，驮着一个俊美男人，跑去了西天取了如何当个好和尚的经的故事。  
Azazel绞尽脑汁回想了一下，表示有印象，但他纳闷儿地补充道：“但那个男人，好像是个秃子……”  
于是这两头热爱读书、学贯中西的龙陷入了沉思。

 

—————————————————无秘密———————————————————


	4. 钉子户会喷火

Westchester大陆里举国悲痛，未来的国王被选中为活祭品，让前朝遗老和忠诚爱国之士悲痛得一筹莫展。  
Kurt和Cain欢欣异常，他们费尽心思想铲出第一顺位继承人Charles，这位小王子拥有的才智和呼声让他们愤恨得夜不能寐。Charles Xavier就像是Westchester国境北部那片轮廓温柔但身形高挺的山岳，在饱经侵蚀依旧被人传颂，不改身形。但如今的完美形势，是在Marko父子最狂喜的梦里也不能想象的：他居然被龙带走了。好像一夜之间，那雷电无法撼动、暴雨无法冲毁、积雪无法压垮的山脉，因为神秘莫测的地壳板块的剧烈活动，瞬间被夷为平地，销声匿迹。他活着的时候温润无声而不可质疑，他消失的时候却死无葬身之处，没有墓碑和白玫瑰，无从凭吊也无处安息。如今只剩下第二顺位继承人Raven Xavier，一个骄纵而暴躁的小公主。长期以来她被她那过分机敏狡猾的兄长，还有以McCoy、Summers、Cassidy三大家族为首的元老院和旧贵族上议院们极力保护，因此性格和处世上显得莽撞、率性又叛逆。毋容置疑的是Raven拥有极具魅力的个性特色，但就一国之主的重任来说，她的弱点和突破点太多，她是如此天真又易怒，在这种杀机四伏、勾心斗角的魑魅魍魉的宫廷里，她不可能坐在王位上活着超过一个月。  
现在，旧贵族们极力反对再续联姻，并提出按照千年以来的传统，龙是带走它选中的新娘或者新郎，现在它带走了Charles Xavier，但Charles的身份并不符合五百年的传说，那么Charles现在应该是被龙遗弃了，虽然生还希望渺茫但也不是没有，因此三大贵族家族希望能在全国范围内尽可能地展开搜索。但下议院里被Marko父子培育起来的新势力则力挺再续联姻，因为婚礼上龙已经带走了它选中的王室成员，人类和龙族的条约双方都在遵守，一旦打破平衡后果不堪设想，更何况龙带走Charles后没人知道他们的飞行路线。那条龙出现的时候，国家监控显示发生了严重的磁场干扰，Westchester整个国境里的导向仪器全部失灵，海域的指南针则颤抖得好像宇宙颠倒秩序全部被毁一样，虽然后来很快由南至北恢复了磁场制度，但根本没有一个具体的方向，他们无从寻找失落的王储，甚至没人知道那龙和王子是不是还在国境内。Westchester已经失去了一个王室成员了，不能再失去另一个。Charles的离开是不影响Raven和Cain的联姻继续。  
最后上下议院各退一步，由三大贵族家族负责在国境北线以北全方位搜索Charles，任何人即便找到遗体残肢也有重赏。  
对此Raven则闯入元老院痛哭大闹一场，但她假装的神经失常不仅引来元老院们的反对和半软禁，也没有对Juggernaut有任何影响。彼国才不在意未来的皇后是不是一个疯婆子，他们只在乎她手上的权力宝石王戒是不是货真价实，他们甚至希望Raven最好是疯了，这样更便于操控。  
因此Raven和Cain的联姻并不取消，而是延到三个月以后进行。当Hank公爵偷偷溜进皇室私会以泪洗面的小公主时，他的人生里没有一刻是这样痛恨自己的无能。Westchester的政治斗争波诡云谲，所有人都觉得Charles不是死得连渣子都捞不到、就是半死不活肢体不全，毕竟，一个被龙抓走的失踪者，能有什么好下场呢？  
此时此刻失踪人口和绑架者都在龙穴的深处里。我们这位失踪人员的确身体方面有点问题，他的腿还有点不太利索。即便是龙穴的嘴深处，这里也是一派光线明亮、温情脉脉，随处都冒着看不见的粉红色泡泡。这和此时愁云惨淡的王室形成鲜明又残酷的对比。  
Raven要知道自己的装疯卖傻只遭来软禁，与此同时她哥哥则如愿以偿地找到了某位高大英俊本领不凡可以共度一生的“朋友”，那么她就是躺在坟墓里，也会跳起来把人们献祭的鲜花用力砸在此时乐不思蜀的Charles的脸上。

 

“鲜花。”Erik几乎是害羞地说。  
“给你。”Charles温柔地看着Erik眼睛。Erik那双因为投映着龙穴里的暖色而变得翠绿深邃的双眼，就像六月涨潮的湖水，满溢出边框的喜爱。他注意到这里随处摆放着旧箱子，里面全是生活用品，衣服毯子袜子斗篷都有，有一些都不是这个时代里流行的花纹样式了。Erik的居住处飘散着一股刚硬冷淡的气息。Charles花了很大的劲儿让这里变得更宜安居，难以想象一个没干过重活的王储突然之间就这样的尘世烟火，Erik傻乎乎地像个情窦初开的毛头小子，被Charles指挥来指挥去，毫无半点怨言。Charles最后要装点居室，他们便下去到黄金沙滩上，在岩石之间看到了大片鸢尾和说不出名字的艳丽花朵，蓝眼睛的那个摘了一怀蓝色的鸢尾，再被Erik带了回来。  
Charles的腿不利索，走到后半段有点力不从心，但远没有他表现出来的那么虚弱，他故意咬着牙，时不时皱一下鼻子。当Erik问起来的时候，他就笑一下，说自己一点问题也没有。这成功地引起了Erik的严重担忧，所以最后Charles几乎是挂在Erik身上走完了全程。  
刚刚开始他们还能表现得凛然又严肃，只是没坚持几分钟，他们就完全控制不住自己的表情了。特别是Erik，他抿着嘴笑得时候，就像一块在热锅里要融化的黄油。他们除了傻笑，唯一能做到的就是尽量别去看对方， Charles就这么挂在Erik的身上，气息喷在Erik的脖颈，这让Erik想起某一夜的安眠中怀里的毛茸触感，如此亲切，令人怀念。他没有接触过什么甜蜜到让人焦虑、柔软到让人心生保护欲、需要他又不吓坏他的好东西，他真拿不准现在应该怎么办，他只想把他藏起来，又不想让那双蓝眼睛因久隔人世而蒙灰。  
现在，他的心就像一张被展开的糖纸，皱巴巴的黏满糖霜，那颗躺在他心正中间的甜蜜果实是蓝颜色的。  
Charles看上去也没有好多少，他拼命挂在Erik身上，努力不拖累Erik但又不至于被甩下去。在这个角度他看不到Erik的脸，但能感受到他下颌的线条和强健的身形，这让人很想摸一下，不是像这种的，隔着衣服布料，而是摸在光裸的肌肤上，手指施力，在他身体上印出自己的指痕，特别是背上。Charles一边胡思乱想一边稳住脑袋在Erik的颈窝里喷气，他注意到自己每呻吟一下，叹气一声，Erik的喉结就动一次。Charles暗自得意，忍不住呻吟得更加频繁，直到感觉那双手更紧更紧地抱住自己。

回到洞穴的时候，Charles没有再回到那个一开始被抓过来扔进去的坑里，他们谁也不提起这件事了。他们俩默契万分地走向Erik的居室。Charles把那捧鸢尾插进了一个瓶子。那瓶子像是锡的质地，银色而闪亮，带着一点岁月斑驳的痕迹，照应出蓝色的鸢尾格外柔美的倒影。Erik觉得Charles也很像一束风中带露的花，尽管他以前从来不会把任何人，特别是男人，比喻成一朵花的。他只是暴躁易怒地独来独往，仅有的朋友是共患难过的Emma和Azazel。  
Charles之前在岩石上采割鸢尾的时候，Erik不知道哪儿生的火烤的鱼，他很好奇，但Erik并不想告诉他，只是督促他快点吃些什么。现在，太阳完全落山，光线黯淡，他还感觉到了来自金属的那种寒冷。他打了个喷嚏。  
Erik望着他一言不发。  
Charles就像是拥有奇异的读心能力：“你不会伤害到我。”  
Erik抿着嘴紧紧盯着Charles的双眼，像是一个测谎仪在检测空气中无形的谎言波谱似的。他的面容肃杀得有种严酷的美，Charles着迷地想要上去摸一下，但还是克制住了。  
Erik的面部线条不知道为什么突然就柔和下来，就像是一瞬间泄气了似的。他盯了一下地面，视线散漫乱晃，接着他重新盯回Charles的眼眸。Erik感觉嘴里苦涩、黏腻，就像是塞了一百条蛞蝓那样，他艰难地张了张嘴。  
什么声音也没有。  
Charles疑惑地望着他，不知道Erik想说什么。但他很快就发现，Erik并不是想说什么，他看到了红色和紫色的小小火焰。  
哇哦，这是一条会喷火的龙呢。  
可真是太神奇了！如此与众不同！

Erik一边小心地喷着火让这里的木头和蜡烛都燃烧起来，一边让矿石里的金属成分和高温反应，让周围四壁都变得温暖起来。但不可避免的是，Erik愤恨地感觉自己像是人类社会里那种令人憎恶的马戏团里的某种小怪物，尾巴粗壮，鳞片坚硬，脑袋狭长像是被门夹过，还会当众表演喷火。 不过他知道Charles是不会这样看他的。但Charles到底会怎么样看待这一切呢？ ——“哇哦！”Charles惊喜地总结了。 当Erik不再喷火时，他只想看一看Charles，就看一眼，要命的是他连这点勇气都没有。“我的朋友，这太奇妙了。”Charles并没有注意到他的情绪，小个子只顾着兴奋地抬头环顾四周。当Erik终于有勇气抬头看向Charles时，他看到Charles眼里仿佛也有一簇小小的火苗在跳跃，那双蓝色的眼睛流光溢彩，他几乎看呆了。、Charles眼里只有无边无际的惊叹，并没有任何鄙夷、害怕或者惊吓，这比什么都更为致命。 Charles和Erik对视了，他看上去如此激动，甚至伸出双手想要摸一摸Erik，但伸到一半就讪讪地缩了回去，他只好对着绿眼睛的那个露出一个羞赧的笑容。 爱是想要触碰又缩回去的手。 

这是一个春寒料峭、阴云不散的夜晚，Westchester护国运河里的浮冰顽固不化，绿意萌发得万分缓慢，大地仍在冰寒中封冻沉眠。但在这里，Erik给他们俩打造了一个恒温的居室，即便这个居室在没有迎来Charles的光临之前，是如此的冷寂，但人的气息使之改造却是一夕之间。Erik让他们仿若置身在南国的春夜里，即便赤身裸体也不会感觉到丝毫寒意。他们这次终于不再有极端的温差，去疏远逃遁或病态地钳住对方。  
他们俩点起蜡烛，开始交谈。当他们交谈的足够久也足够多了之后，那已经很晚很晚了。布谷鸟从木头钟里弹跳出来，咕咕地叫着，就像在提醒着每一个爱情故事都要面对这个时间段了，他俩也不能例外。  
当Charles尴尬地抱着一堆羊毛织物问Erik自己应该睡哪， Erik很大方地愿意让出自己的床。当他们假惺惺地推来搡去一阵子后，双方都非常满意地一起睡在同三层褥子上，裹在同一张毯子里。  
话是多得说不完的。Charles以前并不是这样的一个人， Erik一拳掀开了他心泉的那口石头，随后他的心口就流出汩汩的水流。他想扒住这个人，也想抱住这人，不管他是什么东西，或者有任何来路。当Erik一个人陷入沉思的时候，Charles注意到那些痛苦和阴郁，但当他唤起他的名字，那双绿眼睛就奇异地转向他，这时他只望见一个孤独的灵魂在悸动。他想抚摸他，顺着Erik的眉骨，到他的脖颈和锁骨，连着倒三角形的身形还有那削瘦的腰部，有力的双腿以及那胯之间的玩意儿。 他有点畏缩，也带着无限的期盼。今天真的太累了，他们肯定没有精力做的，起码不是今天，一切都无须操之过急，只要别吓着Erik，但只要Erik想要，只要Charles拥有——  
Charles胡思乱想着，Erik这时也已经半睡着了，伸出一只手臂下意识地揽住Charles，他才意识到他们这个睡姿有多亲密而无暇。Charles像一只尺蠖那样在龙的怀抱里拱了拱，带着笑意也进入了安眠。  
今夜不会再有噩梦，也不会有哭泣，不再会有病痛和分离。 爱让人如此盲目，但沐浴爱河的人们总是争先恐后、心甘情愿地被盲住双眼。即便在黑暗中他们也依旧辨认得出彼此的轮廓。 爱也让人变得柔软、勇敢，无所畏惧。 ——————————————————爱情故事—————————————————


	5. 上了床就是我的人

Charles蜷在Erik的怀里，毛茸茸的栗色脑袋在Erik的脖颈里拱了拱，让Erik感觉到痒痒的，这股痒从下巴到喉结，他吞了一口口水，这股痒随着分泌突然旺盛的唾液从口腔走到了喉咙，再到心口，停留在胃部不再离开。随着Charles平稳的呼吸慢慢匀长，Erik多年以来的空缺得到填补，他的保护欲空前高涨。同时令人奇异的是他觉察到了饥饿感，他确定自己已经吃饱了东西，因此就忽略掉了这股微弱的饥饿感。他拢住不安的小王子，带着一点侥幸，带着一点偏执，将自己罩在Charles的上方，随着没过头顶的睡意，也进入安睡。  
在梦里，他梦到了春天、鸢尾、六月新娘、一双蓝眼睛和一张不是伸出红舌尖就是张成O型的红嘴唇。  
白昼到来，万物喧嚣。Erik先醒过来，他第一意识到自己怀里有个东西，吓了一跳，出于本能他想想把这个东西给踹出去，紧接着他意识到这是Charles。他怀里，Charles。  
Erik僵住了。  
从来没有人愿意接近他，陪伴他，依偎度过漫漫长夜，直到曙光降临，也还愿意蜷缩在他这个怪物的怀里，没有和他分离。  
（Emma Forst和Azazel那两个混账除外。他们除了跟自己通宵打架斗嘴，什么好事儿也没干过。不，也并不想发生任何好事！光想想就会像一场做不完的地狱噩梦一样。）他停在半空中的手慢慢下垂，刚想触摸到那怀里温柔的太阳时，Charles哼了一声，即便此时浸淫在黑甜梦中，Charles也不满地哼唧着把自己埋在Erik散发着温暖的怀抱，他伸出一只手到处乱摸，搭在了Erik的腰上才安分。  
Erik盯着Charles看了很久，他看着看着又迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
等到过了一阵子了，他们俩才都在某种不太舒适的情况下醒来。  
他们先是注意到对方，大脑还没先做出恋爱中的反应，身体就先提示了他们的尴尬：  
晨勃。

两根翘起的棍子非常不合时宜、非常任性、非常不得体地直通通杵着对方。Charles的个子矮、又蜷在Erik的怀里，他的棍子抵着人家的大腿，而Erik的那根更大的棍子则不怀好意、令龙羞耻（人类那一方在心底惊叹了一下尺寸大小）地戳着小王子软软的小肚子。  
Charles一方面对自己的下体如此不受自己控制而羞恼，一方面又带着一点点的快乐和解脱。他心不在焉地想着自己的确是疏于锻炼健身了。  
Erik则变成了一张僵硬冰冻的扑克死人脸，就好像他是一条Emma Forst的万年冰窖龙窟里的保存优良的咸鱼干那样。  
Charles哼哼唧唧地赖在浑身僵硬的龙的怀里，他不想起床，但当他抬头的时候发现Erik的脸色并不太好，这令他忍不住沮丧。好吧，如果令这条龙感到恶心，那也真的……晨勃也不是他们俩任何一个的错，正常生理反应，对吧？  
无论Charles怎么劝说自己，一想到Erik僵硬的样子他就难过得不行。他早已意识到这个来路不明、物种不清的家伙对自己意味非常，他并不是一个在任何人怀抱里能安睡的，想到这二十年来的王储生活，要提防小心的太多了，日常生活的每一分每一秒都有陷阱等着吞掉他的命，但自从遇到了Erik，好像一切都不再一样。  
Erik也不同于任何一个人，他们的关系也不同于任何一种他曾和任何人建立过的任何关系。

从这短期的相处，Charles虽然觉得自己相当有希望，但也并不清楚Erik究竟是真的对他有意思，还只是出于一条没见过任何人类社会世面的龙形生物的好奇心。他被Charles的歌声召唤来，依据双方的法典规矩抓走了Charles，经过了兵荒马乱的相处和照顾，他们睡在了一张床上，真的只是字面意义上的。因为生理构造和天然本能，双方都在早上勃起了。  
Charles不怎么确定自己的这次晨勃是不是只是因为天然生理原因。不好说。他现在只觉得很尴尬，很窘迫，一点点倒大霉的心情，以及一点点欲盖弥彰的刺激。  
Erik像是最先反应过来的那个，他松开怀抱， Charles是睡在靠墙一侧的，他是睡在外面那一侧，所以Erik迅速滚到床边，几乎是受惊的速度，他背对着Charles很快站起来，披上了一件透白的亚麻质地的外袍。从Charles的角度可以看到背着光下，白色衣料模糊地勾画出主人的肌肉轮廓，他的背部是倒三角形，腰又韧又细，再往下则没法形容。  
“我很抱歉……”他看起来不像只是要对这一切感觉很抱歉。不。谁都不应该感到抱歉，为什么要抱歉？为什么什么都不说了？还是他打算说什么更让人难过的？然后说完了再离开吗？留下自己一个人？  
Charles不知道Erik要说什么，但无论如何一定很糟糕。他一定不能让这些发生，他已经什么都没有了，只有Erik还在这里，只要他还在这里——  
“哦——”Erik刚想继续那个窘迫的道歉，只听到床的深处，传来了像是一只猫被夹了尾巴一样的哀叫。  
Erik吓坏了，转身去看情况。  
Charles抱着自己的那只Erik以为已经快要痊愈（实际上的确是完全痊愈了）的腿，缩成一个团子。他本来就不高，又意外地给人一种格外年轻柔软的感觉。此时的Charles真的就像一只受伤的猫咪那样。  
“发生了什么？你怎么了？Charles？你还好吗？我很抱歉——”  
Charles得意地抱着自己那只根本就不痛的腿，如愿以偿听到了某个慌乱的男中音。某个人真是傻透了，为什么他要对一切都在抱歉？这根本就不是他的错，他从来没做错过什么。Charles一边怜爱地想着，一边憋着鼻子从喉咙里挤出细细的嗓音：“啊哦，我本想起来的，好对你表示抱歉，这一切是我的问题，是我太不得体了……但我的腿……”  
Erik没空再想到自己的勃起问题了，他现在没空管自己的老二和梦里某个湿漉漉的张成O型的红嘴唇的事。出于龙的保卫和看护本能，他下意识转过身爬上床，想去看看Charles的情况。他想掰直Charles的身体，好让他别固执地扒着自己的胳膊不放手，但当他覆上到Charles在微微颤动的手臂的时候，一种极其纠结的矛盾快把他给烦死了：他既想猛力掰开Charles，摁住他打开他，又想怜爱地抱住他，环绕着他。至于Charles那条该死的受伤的腿，也无关紧要。反正腿不好，人也就跑不了。  
昨晚上那种奇异的饥饿感又浮上了心头。  
Charles拒绝给他看自己的腿，也不愿意离开床。Erik心烦意乱，他们又变成了睡觉时的那种毛毯裹球的胶着状态。  
要是换成往常，在地狱火也好，还是在兄弟会也好，Erik通常解决问题的办法就是一通喷火，烧得片甲不留，自然也没有任何矛盾分歧；要么就是利用能力，把任何用得上的金属凝聚成形，然后噼里啪啦敲打每一个人。耐心不是他的长处。但此时此刻他的耐心像是突然用不完了一样，他耐心地哄固执的Charles，双方沉浸在这种磨叽的游戏里乐此不疲，直到Charles抬起了脸，用蓝汪汪的眼睛凝视着Erik。  
Charles知道鲜少有人能拒绝这种眼神，他用这种方式拒绝了首相大人的联姻请求，又用这种方式让元老院答应了拨款给北部山区的特款，现在用这种方式把Erik困在床上，让他无法逃跑。  
哼，他想道，我的。

Erik口干舌燥了起来，那微小的饥饿感突然像一片火苗一样，灼烧起他的胃部。他不知道是为什么，他真的不饿，于是他决定忽略掉这点，先去解决眼前的蓝眼睛小王子。  
解决的办法无非就是，卷起裤腿，Erik用大手不断摩挲按摩他的小腿肚子，虽然Charles的小腿肚子并没有抽筋的情况，但他坚持喊疼，并且肌肉紧绷，Erik提出要用热水敷一下，但是Charles坚持要按摩，拒绝热水。  
Erik看到那白皙的小腿上仍有被他用石块砸伤的痕迹，痂还没有完全剥落，有的已经掉了，露出更白而狰狞的形状。Erik心痛得无以复加，他并不是个擅长口舌的人，只好极度内疚地抚摸着Charles。  
被摩挲的那个大胆地盯着Erik的侧脸，他注意到Erik刻意地回避着他，这让Charles觉得胜利在望。  
Charles Xavier决定赌一把。嗯，毕竟二十多年都在皇室勾心斗角之中度过，他并没有如此纯粹的时刻，也从未陷入爱河。时机已到，他不想让Erik惊慌失措跑走，他不知道到时候自己还能有什么借口留住他。  
Erik听到怀里的那个在咕哝着什么，Erik有点紧张：“你在说什么？我弄疼你了吗？”  
回应是更听不清的咕哝声。  
Erik忍不住低下头偏过脸，望向Charles。  
Charles注意到他盯着自己的嘴唇。  
Charles又小声了说了什么。  
Erik有限的耐心快要耗尽了，他忍不住提声说道：“老天，你就不会大点儿声说么？我又不会吃——”  
他怀里那个小个子突然一拱头就扑到了他。  
“……了你。”Erik结结巴巴说完了全话，完全没有刚开始的气势了。  
与其说Charles是扑在他身上，不如说是先摁倒了这条人形的大龙，现在他骑在他的腰上。和昨天完全不一样的骑法。  
“我说，你捉了我过来，却并不吃我？”Charles先说的话，奇怪的是他的嗓子很沙哑，像是干了某些很不好的事情之后的那种声线。  
Erik佯装镇定，面无表情，然而耳尖的淡红色出卖了他。他的声音还算镇静：“……你唱了歌，我就去捉你了。我并不吃人，因为我并不是那种变态的龙。”  
“那你为什么刚刚要跑？”  
“我要跑是因为……我没跑。”  
“你没跑吗？为什么你像见到鬼一样看着我，然后穿着衣服说你很抱歉就准备走了？你为什么抱歉？”  
“我抱歉只是因为……因为礼貌。我没有像看到鬼一样看着你，我看着你是因为……因为你不是鬼，不是……我是说，因为你在我怀里，你在我怀里是因为……操，该死。”Erik的舌头像是被打了个结，还是蝴蝶结的那种。  
“为什么要因为出于礼貌就跟我道歉？是因为你勃起了吗？”  
“……”Erik感觉以后要是有了小龙，一定也和Charles非常相像，是Charles的迷你版本，一个缩小的“十万个为什么”。不，为什么他在幻想有小龙这件事情？这种可怕又见鬼的事情和Charles Xavier有什么关系？而且勃起这种事情，为什么他就可以说得这么理直气壮？  
“我也勃起了，真抱歉。”Charles偏着头，伸出小巧的红舌尖舔了一下红嘴唇，湿漉漉的。  
那股奇异的饥饿感又在Erik的小腹烧了起来：“你没什么可道歉的……这只是……”  
“只是自然现象。那你跑什么？”Charles利索地接了他的话，继续向Erik砸掷致命的问题。  
老天啊，Erik也不知道自己在跑什么，他一张嘴就漏洞百出，之前也没有任何人或者龙敢和他这么问话，于是决定沉默对抗这位骑龙的勇士，毕竟怎么说，他对着人家勃起了。  
结果蓝眼睛的“十万个为什么”也不说话了。  
过了一会儿，蓝眼睛的那个，居高临下又亲切和蔼地通知Erik：“看样子你道歉也没什么用。你又勃起了。你的家伙很大，也很热，都抵着我的屁股了。”  
Erik真的很想、很想把Charles撞晕在床上，或者把自己撞晕在床上。  
然后蓝眼睛的那个，舔了舔红嘴唇，看着Erik的视线胶着在自己的嘴唇上，笑眯眯地反手摸住了Erik的不听话的那根棍子，Erik吓得浑身一哆嗦，下意识想跑，又彻底不敢跑了。  
Charles绝对是故意的。他慢慢地，一点点往后蹭着。他滚圆的屁股从Erik腰腹部位开始往后推移，当他的屁股完全抵着Erik的老二的时候，他松开了握着那根肉棒的手，转而慢慢撑起了身体，然后Erik就看到他是怎样从空中慢慢挨蹭过自己的老二——他甚至可以看到摩擦过那两个臀瓣之间沟壑的感觉——然后再坐在他的大腿上。  
现在Erik的老二在Charles的身前。他注意到Charles也勃起了。  
Charles看起来有点汗湿湿的，卷发贴着他的脑袋，蓝色的眼睛更加清澈，他看起来就像个天使，有点湿，有点咸味的那种，小天使。  
小天使偏着头咬着下唇冲着Erik笑了一下，说道：“现在我也很抱歉，我们扯平了。”  
“不……没什么好……抱歉的。”Erik的嗓子沙哑得像是沙漠里半年没吃到肉的秃鹫。  
“但这次我们的勃起都不是日常晨勃现象了。”  
Charles缓慢地、从上而下地卷下Erik的裤子，Erik本想伸手摁住他，告诉他，一切都不对的，不是这样的，不该是这样的，但他的手软弱无力地垂在身体两侧，就这么看着Charles对着自己为所欲为。  
Charles把Erik的裤子脱到了膝盖处就没了耐心，他倒也没有丧心病狂地把自己的裤子也给扒了，他怕吓到这条龙。他伸手握住Erik的肉棒，嫉妒地觉得比自己大了不止两圈，接着恶意地上下撸动，如愿以偿听到了Erik的倒吸一口凉气——也没有阻止自己。  
Charles撸了几下，就不动了，Erik几乎要气急败坏了起来，咬着牙只想翻身把小恶魔给掀下去——亏自己还觉得他是个小天使！  
“你说你不吃我，对么？”Charles哑着嗓子突然问道。  
“……对啊。”  
“那么龙是有吃人的对吗？”  
“呃……对，但我肯定不吃。”Erik感到莫名其妙。他的怒火又被打散了。  
“那好吧。”Charles抿嘴一笑，弯腰，张开红色的嘴唇，慢慢吞下了Erik的肉棒。

很难说Erik现在是什么心情，他的脑子爆炸成一团浆糊，呆呆地任由Charles骑着他给他口交，快感从对方温热的口腔蔓延，爆炸到头皮和脚趾。他此时不想道歉了，也并不想阻止神经兮兮的Charles，也不愿意把自己从那张红通通、张成O型的嘴里拔出来。  
他看着因为含着过大过粗的肉棒而双眼盈泪的小王子，努力地想要取悦自己。他的努力真的值得褒奖，何况这个淫荡的小王子一看就没什么性经验，他的口交技术不太好，他的头还没来得及移动几下，Erik的肉棒就从他嘴里滑了出来。  
Charles懊恼地哼唧了一下，他的口腔里全是雄性生物的腥膻味道，奇异的是他并不觉得难吃，他的技术是不怎么好，好吧，他的性经验太有限了，这也不能怪他——  
他还没来得及再次含住Erik的肉棒，他发现Erik仅凭腰腹的力量就坐了起来。这让他惊慌失措了起来。他什么也没做好，还没有让Erik明白过来，如果Erik就此跑走——  
Erik没有跑走，然而伸手捏着他的下巴，喘着粗气：“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
他的嘴还被撑着没法完全合上，嘴巴边缘还有一圈唾液，红通通的舌尖隐约可见，Charles用舌尖舔了一下上唇，对他点了点头。  
Erik呻吟了一声。  
Charles把它当做是鼓励了，于是他后退几下，故意用屁股更清晰地摩擦着Erik的大腿，然后低下身子，雌伏那样握住Erik像根红烧铁棍一样的肉棒，决定不再像之前一样傻乎乎地直接吞进整根，而是张开嘴，试着先是舔舐吮吸了下那伞装的头部，像是嗦舔冰棍儿似的。他得到了Erik抚摸上他后脑勺的回应，Erik的左手撑着自己的身体，右手则摁着Charles的后脑，画着圈摩挲着。  
Charles得到鼓励，继续吮舔着巨大的肉棒，他努力不去想堂堂一国王储，此时看起来有多像那些淫荡的宫廷娼妓，可能他本质上就是渴求着这个，雄性的气息让他晕头转向，他试着含进Erik阴茎的蘑菇顶，用舌头卷住它温柔地吮吸，他听到Erik的声音在头顶缥缈地响起：“Schatzi……含进去……慢一点……”  
于是他试着吞进更多的肉棒，当它抵住自己的上颚的时候他感觉自己这辈子也含不下更多了，Erik尝起来特别腥膻，特别原始，让人亢奋躁动，他几乎是自暴自弃地用舌头不断摩擦那一处的肉棒。在这个时候，Erik似乎无法忍受这种折磨了，摁着他的头开始帮他进行活塞运动。这种力量被压制反而没什么不好，他任由Erik摁着他的头，让他帮忙口交，他用上腮帮去吸压，看上去他就像是个渴求被践踏的小荡妇，浑身上下都乱糟糟的。  
Erik开始很大声地呻吟出来，忍不住用胯部顶向Charles红通通的嘴，他实在是太大太粗了，顶到后来Charles几乎能完全吞咽下他的肉棒，Erik根部的毛发磨蹭着他细白的脸蛋，Charles还得忍受克服口交带来的呕吐咽反射，但即便如此他也没忘记用腮帮去吸越来越膨胀的肉棒。  
Erik从没有过这种口交，直冲头顶的快感让他忘乎所以，他越来越用力，手从Charles凌乱的后脑勺一直摸向那雪白的脊背，再不受控制地向下，抚着高高翘起的两瓣圆润的屁股。他用手抓着捏着，就像揉着劲道的面团，而Charles的回应是更加卖力的吮吸，他的唾液不受控制地从嘴角流出来，那双鲜红的小嘴巴塞满了自己进进出出的巨大阴茎，看起来这是一场双方都很喜悦投入的蹂躏一样。  
直到Erik觉得自己快射了，他那一团被快感冲击的浆糊脑袋终于有点清明了，他想从Charles的温热小嘴里拔出自己的老二，而Charles却摁着他的手更加卖力地吮吸，就像是婴儿嘬食着唯一的营养补给。  
什么都来不及了。这太爽了。  
Erik射进Charles的嘴里这么想到。  
Charles还没有从口交的余韵中回复过来，他的嘴巴没能被精液灌满，Erik拔得太快了，剩下的一些喷射到了他的脸上和下巴。他试着吞下了嘴巴里的精液，慵懒地对Erik笑了一下，接着伸出手，刮擦了一下脸上的一处精液，好奇地盯着看了看，然后把那根手指慢慢地塞进了嘴里，又开始吮吸。  
Erik只听到自己喉咙吞了一口口水的声音，等他反应过来的时候，他已经摁着Xavier在床上了，而被摁着的人类则用双腿绕着他的腰部，在下面对他说：“嗯……怎么样？我吃了你哟。”  
Erik死死地盯着他，露出一个类似鲨鱼一样的捕食者微笑：  
“我们走着瞧。”

 

———————————————————甜心——————————————————


	6. 另一种骑龙方式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章PWP。

Erik凭着绝对的身高体型优势，近乎碾压一般压蹭着Charles，不断地吮吸和啃噬着Charles。而Charles就像一团软掉的黄油，躺在床上任Erik揉捏啃咬，他现在又热又湿又软，白色肌肤上留着红紫的痕迹。看上去蓝眼睛小王子只知道要和Erik进行一刻也不停地进行咬吻了。Erik下流地把啃咬他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙齿，无师自通地把舌头伸进去搅弄，当Charles的舌头与他应和的时候，Erik像蛇一样，缠绕住他然后紧紧绞力吮吸，Charles无法用口腔发声，只能通过喉咙发出模糊的和呻吟。  
他们需要一种方式，可以留出呼吸余地，不用过度换气或者过度屏气，他们也需要一种方式，可以一刻不停纠缠在一起，从头发，到嘴唇，从胸膛，到下体，从大腿，到脚趾，每一分每一寸不分你我，直到再也无法分离。  
Erik终于放过他的嘴唇了，Charles为此喘了好几口气，他大声呻吟着，口水从他的嘴角不受控制地流下来。Erik把脸埋在他的颈窝，在Charles的哭喊和求饶声里，用力咬吸出一个又一个的牙印，此外，他的双手也没有闲着，一直在揉捏Charles的乳头，Erik得意地感受到Charles像挣扎逃脱一般的身体起伏——那实际上是应和着他的戏弄，因为Charles的腿已经欲求不满地勾住了他的腰。  
Erik之前没有和男性做过，但他多少也知道一点。他身边可没有润滑的东西，但他实在是不能多忍耐了，他看到Charles的额头和头发上还留着他射出来的精液，乳白色的，黏腻的，于是伸手刮下来——谢天谢地也能勉强用一点，只恐怕小Charles要受点辛苦了。  
Erik将手腾出一只伸向Charles的下身，将涂了精液的手指探向Charles的臀间，Charles在他身下立刻僵住了，他不会因为他的痛苦就此停下，猎物被瞄射中的时候，就该像一只猎物那样，受一点辛苦，得到一点痛苦，然后他才会好好地，安慰他的猎物，直到小猎物成为一只小乖乖。  
他的小乖乖。  
他的。  
他继续开辟属于他的疆土，在无人来临的处女地上用力踩踏插上第一根旗帜，宣扬主权和领导权。他的手指往前探索，是小王子不为人知的紧致怯懦。他强硬地再加入第二根手指，如愿以偿听到了Charles环着他的腰却蹬着腿，背部弓起像是拉满的弦。猫咪喉咙里传出尖利的泣音，又饥渴，又委屈。  
Erik咬住送到嘴边的乳头，用力嘬吸。一声惊呼后是绵延不绝的呻吟，以及半真半假的逃脱。这激怒了龙的原始本性。性是一场关于驯服的战争，在这场战争里Erik不会容忍自己有一点点的失误。Charles是自己的所有物，从他在河上流着眼泪召唤了自己开始，契约链接就生效了。  
Charles不安分的扭动挣扎换来的是一声很有威慑力的低吼，以及乳头被撕咬的快乐痛感，还有更加用力搅动自己后穴的指头们。Erik的手指……老天，那么长，那么冷酷，任由他哭泣求饶，也不为所动地在坚定开辟着他，在自己的身体里弯曲或者顶弄，他感觉自己不再是自己了，王室成员的性爱一向是要合乎礼节，要在黑暗中进行，不能像发情的动物那样，也不能大声呻吟，堕落让人羞耻。  
但他真喜欢堕落啊，羞耻令人无所顾忌。当他呻吟出第一声的时候他还担心Erik会把他甩下去，他得到的是更多亲吻，以及一个贴着胸膛的低沉哼笑。  
当Erik喘着粗气执着的吮吸着他的乳头的时候，他有种性别颠倒的错觉，好像自己是一个女人，用奶汁喂饱野兽一样的男人，以此换取性欲和爱欲的满足。后穴甬道的快感逐渐和痛感平分秋色，他起伏着迎合Erik的三根手指。如果是和Erik一起沉入性欲的深渊，他真的愿意抛下Westchester的一切，不必考虑战火纷飞的明天，也不必顾虑沉重皇冠之上的达摩克利斯之剑。  
在满胀的满胀后，涌来的是空虚的空虚。Erik的手指慢慢离开他的后穴，他喘着粗气紧紧勾着Erik的背部不想他离开，人形的龙攀在他的身上，一只手把Charles不安分的两双手固定在Charles的头顶，另一只手充满占有欲地抚摸着自己的藏宝，Erik紧紧地盯着Charles泪眼迷蒙的蓝眼睛，将下身慢慢顶进Charles的后穴。  
巨大的顶端进去得不算太辛苦，但Charles还是丢脸地哭了出来，他侧过脸想把自己埋起来，得到的是亲吻，亲吻，和亲吻。Charles委屈的抽抽声稍微停了一点后，Erik毫无预兆地把整根肉棒就这么撞了进来，得到的回应是绞紧自己的肠壁、尖利的哭叫，踢打在他的背部的两只小腿。这是一只娇纵而有待训练的猫咪，也将会是一只甜蜜而驯顺的好猫咪。Erik眯着眼睛，一只手捞住Charles，让胸膛紧紧相贴，另一只手掰过小王子的脸，伸出舌头舔掉Charles眼睛的泪水，强迫Charles看向自己的眼睛，开始了深而重的顶弄。  
Charles感觉浑身上下都被操着。一根巨大的肉棒搅弄着他，带着他可以描摹的青筋纹路，蘑菇一样的龟头，还有根部的扎人的毛发，用力地操着他，好像要在他身体顶出一个子宫让他受孕一般的力度和强度，他的屁股被Erik撞击的带着水声，啪啪作响。他的眼睛被迫看向那个人的眼睛，蓝色和绿色在白昼和黑洞中撞击出一个星系，Erik眼里坦荡着贪婪、性欲和征服欲，他从来没有感受过所谓的eye fuck，这种简直比下半身的顶撞还更让人羞耻。他想扭过头藏住自己最后一点点自尊，但Erik的手宛如钳子一般，无声地让他丢盔弃甲、无处遁形。Erik又加快了下身的速度，老天，他真的就是一只怪物，要把自己操死在床上。  
Charles丢脸地哭喊了起来。  
像是嫌他吵，Erik俯身将舌头塞进他的口腔，就像下半身的动作那样，用力抵住他的喉咙开始抽插。而在下半身，Erik找到了能令Charles抽搐不止的那一点，阴茎摁在上面不断地摩擦顶弄。Charles的嘴又被操着，连哭声都被禁止了，唯一能发出的就是模糊的呜咽。Charles仿佛已经看到了性欲最初的样子，他浑身上下被彻底操出了水， Erik的手不知道什么时候也不再摁着他的手，而是转移到了自己被操的屁股上，用力揉捏压拽着。  
Charles不知道他们还要操到什么时候，他快到了——  
Erik停下来了。  
Charles就像一个发情的动物一样，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，不满地抗议着，用力磨蹭Erik的颈窝和胸膛，Erik把他拉起来，揽在怀里，含咬着他敏感的耳垂，用哑得不得了的嗓子说：“骑我。”  
Charles再意乱情迷，也干不出这样的事情，这实在是……太过了。实在是太过了。他无助地摇了摇头，得到的是更紧的拥抱和亲吻：“骑我嘛，Charles，你不想骑龙么？宝贝。”  
Charles为那个亲昵的称呼激灵得一哆嗦，立刻放弃原则，昏头涨脑地起身，他握住Erik那坚硬的肉棒——真像个怪物——对准慢慢坐下去。  
他以为这就完了。Erik呼出一口气，用力掌掴了一下他的屁股：“骑啊。”  
他为这清脆的响声浑身上下红到熟透，还没来得及发出抗议，第二声掌掴下来了，随后是第三声。Erik几乎没有手下留情，这种痛楚的酸麻快感让Charles的头皮都发麻了。他哭哭唧唧地骑他。刚开始过于缓慢的动作让他们两个都不太好受， Charles得到了更多催促的巴掌，他哭着求饶， Erik像个流氓那样，一边揉捏着他的发红发烫的屁股一边对他说：“你有个好屁股，Charles，它需要被打一打。”  
下流话加剧了Charles的快感，他把Erik绞得更紧了。因为体位的关系，他直直地掉落在Erik的阴茎上，Erik总能调整好角度戳到他最敏感的某一点，让他像只被逼绝境的猫一样狂乱地抓挠着Erik的后背。最后他什么也喊不出了，也实在是没体力了，Erik把他推倒在床上，架起他的两条腿，开始最后冲刺，一下一下，仿佛要顶到他的骨头深处，让他完全沉沦。  
Erik看着眼前乱糟糟的小王子。Charles嘴巴半张只能喘着气，唾沫从嘴角流下，像是传说中的迦南圣地，蜿蜒着神赐的奶与蜜，红肿的乳头与遍布吻痕的胸膛起伏着，而下半身则含咬着自己的阴茎，屁股被击打得又红又肿，又软又热，从头到脚，都是自己的。  
Charles没有忍住，先射了，肠道一阵紧缩下，让Erik发出一声低低的吼叫，紧紧箍住Charles也跟着射了出来，他的精液全部注入到了Charles的后穴里，小王子的回应只是失神的抽搐和无力的哼叫。Erik享受着这一刻的无上快感，占有欲过强地顶弄在自己怀里失魂落魄的Charles，他的猎物，他的猫咪，他的宝藏，他初始的爱恋，他最终的着迷。

 

—————————————————初夜————————————————————


	7. 有性生活就了不起哦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章nc17，涉及dirty talk.

Emma和Azazel鼓起双翼，呼啸着慢慢飞向Erik Lehnsherr的洞穴，试图再次联系上他们的BOSS。  
Azazel平白直叙地说：“Erik有了性生活了。”  
Emma把眼睛对着头顶的蓝天瞟了一下，这大概是一种翻白眼的优雅版本 。  
Azazel重复了一遍：“Erik Lehnsherr有了性生活了。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“我不想怎么样，我对他的私人生活一点也不想评价。但他和那个小王子真是没羞没臊到极点！你想想看这才多久，现在我们不管是白天，黑夜，下雨的黄昏，晴朗的正午来找他，隔着几百米就能闻得到一股不纯洁味道，凑近了还能听得到某种无法描述的声音，真是完全无法描述。”  
“亲爱的，我没看出来有什么不好，顶多就是我们需要多飞两圈罢了。生命在于运动。”  
“是啊，我们的运动是前来找BOSS汇报，听到他和他姘头在床上进行生命运动，而我们只能空中扑腾着翅膀。你知道时间就是这么耽误的。”  
“你知道Erik不会抛下我们。”Emma安慰道。  
Azazel有点恼羞成怒，也有点感激。他望了一眼Emma。Emma笔直地回望过去，他们不再说话交谈了，陷入了一种亲昵的沉默之中，并继续盘旋着靠近Erik的领地。  
他和Emma并不是讨人喜欢的性格，刻薄、冷淡、木讷、难以相处，包括Erik，有时候别人看着他们像是在看着高高在上的怪物，充满敬畏、恐惧、猎奇，绝没有一丝的喜爱。即便他们是如此的与众不同，他们依旧是彼此的朋友，某种意义上，当Sebastian Shaw击杀了他们所有的亲人之后，他们就是彼此的亲人。  
他们三个维持了很多年的看似疏远实则亲密的关系，如今Erik看起来有了新的关注对象了，这种孤独和背弃感的出现实在是意料之中。  
这就像是突破了如钻石一般刚硬的外壳，予以柔软的腹部诡诈的一击。

Emma Forst是一只雪白的龙，她的眼珠颜色也是通透浅淡到几乎无机质。  
白色通常给人感觉柔软、纯净、易脏、圣洁。  
在如今的Genosha里没有一条龙认为上述任何一词能和Emma Forst划等号。Emma永远都是刚硬的，冷酷的，不近人情的。她比起雪，更像是雕磨过的钻石，冰冷璀璨，棱角尖利，任何人靠近都能被顶级的强度给刺伤，她不是雪公主，她是白皇后。  
只有Erik和Azazel知道，在很久以前，Emma真的和一些柔软的形容词是有关联的。  
那时候她还是一只懵懂的小龙，她的姐姐们还活着，她们抚育着她，教会她如何使用自己的能力，钻石形态下的无坚不摧和精神读取上的小心谨慎。  
Emma的姐姐们只是忘记教她如何掩藏自己过人的美貌。  
当她们都死了之后，Shaw终于把她搞到了手，在备受骚扰和煎熬的的那几年里，她和Azazel遇到了比他们年幼一点的Erik，那时候他被Shaw捏在手心里，整个人阴郁又黑暗，又丢又掷，乱搞破坏，大喊大叫，横冲直撞，打破掰断，砸碎捣烂，他坚信自己是个阴郁又暴躁的Small，蚂蚁，爬虫，根本就不会有人爱他。  
Shaw很得意地看到这个能力本该超过自己的男孩把自己贬低得一无是处，他的龙之宝座终于高枕无忧。但Emma和Azazel总会偷偷地给Erik带过去一点水，食物，阳光，种子，土壤。他们先是有一点交流，然后慢慢相互学会了关心，再学会了如何掩藏着憎恨一起成长，直到Erik终于成功击败了Shaw。当他在地狱火里用一枚人类进贡的钱币就穿过了Shaw的大脑时，Genosha迎来新主。

这么多年过去了，Emma和Azazel逐渐走了出来，而Erik似乎和多年前一样，没什么太多变化。他对一切都不高兴也不满意，包括对他自己。有时候Emma觉得人总是会平和下来的，Shaw死了，一切都尘归尘土归土，活着的要继往开来，而死去的永不会重复，可Erik只是变成了平静地愤怒了。自从他成为王（但Erik本人从来没坐过一天王座，也对此嗤之以鼻，每次都鼻孔喷出一缕黑烟）以来，也过去了两三百年了，人类应该进行过无数次的祭祀和婚嫁了，但他从来没有被召唤走。  
直到这次。  
结果他带了个男人回来。  
哎，他真的就是个基佬……

好吧，让我们抛开这一切的感想，去看看Erik的洞穴这次是不是依旧少儿不宜。很奇怪的是，这一次，Emma和Azazel没有听到不明声音，也没有闻到奇怪的味道。因为龙是对领地和所属权非常在意的生物，因此他们也不会贸然进去一窥究竟。他们俩像两只庞然大傻一样，站在门口。Emma克制住了自己探头探脑的冲动，鄙夷地看着火红色的Azazel纠结地把自己的硕大的脑袋卡在入口。  
“Hello？Hi？ Hiya？Excuse me？”  
“你知道我们现在这个这样子要是被别的龙看到了，肯定以为我们要以下犯上干翻Erik，你知道这会是对我名誉和智力的多大侮辱吗？”  
“得了吧，你以为还会有除了我们以外的龙乐意靠近Erik的领地、关心他的死活吗？”  
“世界上多得是偷窥狂。再说了，喜欢Erik的傻姑娘们也不是没有，他长了一张讨人喜欢的脸。我们当年正是被那张可怜巴巴的小脸给哄骗了心肠，才给他偷偷送饭。”  
“当年的失误就不要老是提了！更何况，要是真的有偷窥狂，你完全可以精神读取他们。说回来，我没闻到他们的味道，爱情的鸟儿们的嘁嘁喳喳声也没听到。哦，瞧瞧，这就是他们的爱情小窝。”  
“真恶心。”Emma总结道。  
Azazel很不容易地把自己的脑袋拔了出来，忍住了进去看看BOSS寝居的好奇心，对Emma说：“蜜月总是这样让人眷恋，他们一定走不了太远。也许出去散散心了，我们再去找一下他们。”  
Emma和Azazel鼓起翅膀，再次飞动起来。

Azazel说对了一部分，他们的确是出门散散心了。毕竟一天都在房间里赖着——主要是在床上相互纠缠着赖着——实在是有点荒淫。  
这是在Erik和Charles荒淫了好几天后得出来的结论。  
所以他们很勉强的，不再胳膊缠胳膊，大腿绕大腿，某根阳具插在某个洞里，拔出来的时候还流出了些令人面红耳赤的乳白色液体。这让双方都花了很大劲儿克服了性冲动——老天，他们真的不是青少年了。  
第一次的做爱后他们很快陷入了疲倦，相拥而眠，当再度醒来的时候Erik想要逃走， Charles紧紧箍住了他。  
“别抛下我。”  
Erik感觉像是某一年的时光倒流了一样，只是不同的是当时是他抱住了自己的所爱，祈求上天不要把他的父母带走，结果Edie和Jakob还是离开了。他是如此地渴望一个家庭，但在漫长而黏稠的岁月中他变成了他最讨厌的那种人，他坚信永远不会有希望了，他坚信了几百年——  
如今阴郁又暴躁的他也会被某人渴求。  
他转过身，把泪汪汪的蓝眼睛裹进了怀里，低着头犹豫着想要亲吻走那双眼睛里的涟漪。  
“你根本就不知道我是谁。”  
“你是Erik Lehnsherr.”  
“我是一个怪物。”  
“永远，别这样说。”  
Erik不知道为什么不能这样说，他的确就是个怪物。当他这样说的时候，Charles的痛苦显而易见，就好像有人拿着一把刀刺进了他的腹部一样，为什么Charles会这样痛苦？  
“你为什么想跑？”Charles抱着他问道。  
“我没有想跑。”  
“是你把我带走的，你要对我负责。”  
蓝眼睛抓住他的胳膊，还挺用力的。那力道对于Erik而言其实不值一提，但他感觉自己已经被牢牢捉住了，再也没法离开。如果每个鸟笼都是为了一只鸟，那那只鸟一生就在等着那只鸟笼，等着被束缚、囚禁、关离的一生。  
不知道为什么，这听起来挺令人向往。或许Azazel说对了，他就是个藏头露尾的同性恋，等待着诱捕的那一天。他没有想过要离开Charles，或许想过，可越躲越躲不过，蓝眼睛就在自己的心里，随着砰砰跳的心脏一起无时无刻不提醒着他。  
他们交谈，对话像是调情一样的角力赛，来回都是些看似满怀深意实则无用的废话，抓人回来的那个要挣脱，被抓的人质要纠缠，两个黏黏糊糊，企图用一种谎言盖过另一种谎言，企图用一种借口说服另一种借口，他们勾勒出很多种未来前景，一方企图用坏的盖过好的，诸如“我肯定会吃了你”“你连我是什么物种都不知道”“我只是对你有好奇”“你会厌倦我的”，一方则用好的盖过坏的，类似“你到现在也没吃我”“我毫不在乎你是什么物种，你就是Erik Lehnsherr”“我对你也有好奇心，现在扯平了”“我不会厌倦你的，哪怕你会厌倦我”。最后他们的角力从口头蔓延到了肢体，谁也不知道这是这么回事，反正谁也没法说服谁，Erik和Charles相互瞪视着对方，大腿绕着大腿，头发纠结散乱在一处。  
Erik在一片安静中吻了下去。  
这是个完全不一样的吻，因为他们都很清醒。  
这是个一本正经的吻。

人们一般会对同样的事情感觉到紧张或者放松，呈现完全不同的状态，是因为他们的心态和环境的不同。严肃和一本正经令人紧张。严肃下的吻意味着清醒，心跳加快，瞳孔放大，血脉贲张，肾上激素升高。一本正经意味着郑重其事和慎重，它意味着固执的Erik的让步，意味着Charles的胜利，意味着他们俩之间关系的建立和确认。  
现在他们是一对了。  
Charles在回吻的时候感觉自己脸部烧得很厉害，一定很红。他在给Erik做口交，骑着Erik说还要的时候，可没有这么热过。在这个吻里，他听到了两股强力的心跳节奏，在一片轰隆声中，他意识到了爱情的降临是如此的，不可理喻和美妙难言。

在无法分离的几天里，每当Erik想要爬起来干个什么事儿，Charles都是挂在他身上。他撅起嘴的时候Erik几乎无力抵挡他的任何要求，包括Erik一贯痛恨的喷火表演和空中飞舞小硬币的特技。Erik唯一不听他的话的，就是在床上当Charles喊着：“不，不要，停下！”的时候会更用力地冲撞，每一次都是他的双腿缠绕着Erik的腰，哭叫着让Erik射在里面，然后在余韵里，一边感受Erik一刻也不停的亲吻，一边感受他的修长的手指侵入自己的后穴，帮助自己流出那些精液。  
他们交颈而卧，他听着Erik强有力的心跳声入眠，他甚至感觉自己都在分享Erik的梦境，或者让Erik分享他的梦境。他不知道是不是爱情侵蚀了他所有的心智，在好几个梦境里他都看到了一个小小的男孩，那毫无疑问是Erik，只是那孩子的眼神充满了孤独、忧郁和哀痛，他像一只被遗弃的小龙，蜷缩在一个石头做的牢笼里，空洞地望向Charles的方向，这令小王子心痛不已。每当他想伸手靠近那男孩的时候，梦境就黑了，他被迫掉入更深的睡眠。

当他们终于愿意从床上爬起来，外面天气很好，温暖宜人，他们决定散散步，拉拉小手什么的。当Charles站在洞口的时候回头望了一眼，感觉这就像是个装扮豪华的原始人部落，这真是不可思议。如果Raven他们知道了，一定要大呼小叫的。  
想到Raven，他的眼睛黯淡了一下。他不知道自己的离开会造成什么影响，他只知道龙抓走人了不会让人类离开，因为龙是占有欲特别强烈的动物，所有的东西都会藏起来。上古的法卷和人龙的约定写得清清楚楚明明白白，即便Erik再温柔，也不该测试他的底线。  
不让爱人为难难道不是基本的恋爱道德么？  
当Erik过来的时候，Charles眼底的忧郁和失落一扫而空，温柔和爱意倾洒在Erik身上，Erik几乎就差点遗漏了之前Charles眼底的阴霾，但他什么也不说，只是上前走去。

他们一边走一边谈，什么都聊，Charles的腿早已好了，但Erik还是小心谨慎地走得很慢。当他们坐在沙滩上，Charles感受着像果冻一样色泽的海浪软颤颤地扑打着他们的腿脚，小小的红色螃蟹从他们身边哧溜爬过，远方是色泽瑰丽梦幻的天空和硕大的白云，好像一伸手就能揪下来一团白肉。他侧过头望着他的爱人，忍不住露出微笑，诱使着捕食者靠近，好给他更深的一个亲吻。  
Charle想到这几日的梦境，忍不住问Erik：“你做噩梦么？”  
Erik没有直面回答他的问题：“怎么了？”  
“我这一阵子……偶尔会在梦里梦到你。很奇怪，看起来是小时候的你，蜷缩在一个我不知道是哪儿的地方，到处都是大石头铺成的房子，那儿又冷又黑，什么声音都没有。你看起来像是被吓坏了，含着眼泪望着我，在梦里我心都碎了，我亲爱的。每当我想靠近你，呼唤你，拥抱你的时候，梦就结束了，一片黑色，什么也看不见。”  
Erik看起来惊讶极了，他望着Charles，以一种惊奇的、好像今天才认识他的眼光，却什么也不解释，只是用力拉过侧卧在一旁疑惑不已的小王子，用一种极大的热情胡乱地吻下去。被亲吻的那个本有疑问，也很快被淹没在了热烈里，他伸出双手更用力地环抱住Erik，鼓励一般的大声呻吟出声，他热情洋溢地扒着Erik的衣服，很快他们又搞到了一起。  
沙滩上的沙子柔软、白皙，像是砂糖海岸，而这一切都不能比过Charles Xavier的白皙甜蜜，当Erik压倒Charles意乱情迷地舔咬着他的脖子，留下一个个牙印，感受着Charles挺起胸膛迎合自己耸动冲撞的节奏，Charles的双腿绕着自己的背部，因为剧烈的快感踢打着自己，而Charles的后穴还在拼命吮吸着自己的阴茎，他们肉体撞击带来令人面红耳赤的啪啪声，夹杂着水声和呻吟，他置身天堂。  
Charles的手不规矩地往下，想要抚慰自己，Erik低吼了一声，抽出一只手，把Charles的两只手摁在他的头顶上方的位置，另一只手用力揉捏着Charles的屁股，并开始更有力的操弄。Charles的前端得不到安慰，只有肉体摩擦带来的敷衍的安慰，这让他哭骂出声。  
Charles感觉自己要被捣烂了，巨大的性器在自己的内部进进出出，他的前端太需要安慰，但Erik不喜欢，他只好忍耐，他害怕Erik的惩罚，他不想Erik抽出性器，那种空虚感让他愿意付出一切只为能让Erik操他操出脑浆。他越被干就越酥痒难忍，直到被Erik慢慢带上云霄巅峰，他开始不受控制地说一些下流话，比如“更重一点”、“射满我”、“操死我”诸如此类，上流社会的任何人听了要彻底崩溃的那种。Erik是很满意，他用力地碾压他，含糊不清地喊着“我的”、“干死你”、“饥渴的小婊子”，揉捏着他屁股的那只手开始拍打他的屁股，打得两瓣肉发红发热。  
当Charles只靠后面高潮的时候， Erik也到了，但他仍在余韵中继续顶弄，他们真是发情的动物。  
春天就该如此美妙的度过，在冬季的萧瑟寒意的尾声中遇到某个人，于风和日丽的春天里陷入爱河，谈情说爱，共筑爱巢，水乳交融，不再分离。

“嗷！”Azazel的声音之悲惨，就好像有谁拿着烧红的三叉戟用力戳着他腹部似的。  
Emma也看到了不远处的沙滩上两个赤裸的肉体叠在一起，活塞运动很激烈嘛。。  
“他们真的太荒谬了！我妈妈曾经在我是一条小龙的时候跟我说过，偷看人家房事，耳朵会长针眼！他们为什么不回洞里搞！真是不如一枪打死我！”Azazel喊道，拍打着翅膀迅速逃离黄片现场。  
“很明显，洞里搞已经无法满足他们俩的胃口了。”Emma悻悻地说，也转了方向准备离开案发现场。  
“他们真的太恬不知耻了！我打赌Erik一定知道我们看到了他们！”  
“随便吧，不过看样子，小王子那边的国家搜寻队在找他的事情，我们还得过一阵子才能汇报了。”  
“哼，那就让他们搞去吧！”

 

——————————————————成双———————————————————


	8. 风雨彩虹 铿锵玫瑰

一代又一代的人都在孜孜不倦地追求着自由，自由意味着真实和解脱。当他们终于得见了自由，先会是一阵惊愕，紧接着就是乏味。  
当他终于得到了自由，才发现自由不过是自我的放逐。  
他把自己放逐在这里。  
他的花园里常年荒芜，没有春季冒芽的盎然生机，没有因为夏季绿荫，没有秋季那甜美多汁的果实，也没有冬日被白雪覆盖的无垢世界。  
他的花园都是干涸，皲裂和枯萎。没有情绪，没有起伏，也没有留恋。只有那到处都是矿石，在白昼中沉默不语，在黑夜中宛如鬼火，闪亮着黑暗的情绪。  
他以为自己拥有的只有黑夜和寂静。  
他也曾听说过一朵红色的玫瑰，藏在玻璃罩子里，被放在一个干枯的花园里，怪物们以为再也不会恢复真身了，但在最后一片玫瑰凋落之后，奇迹展现了它的惊愕属性。  
他并不需要奇迹，他对那种东西毫无信心，也对自己毫无指望，只是偶尔，非常偶尔地——他也想过玫瑰，并不一定要种在自己的花园，这里不适合那种美丽的东西，他只是想非常遥远地、非常遥远地望上一眼，就像是一个从未见过星河的孩子，在万花筒中窥见了宇宙的奥秘。

在他被囚禁在石头做的牢笼里的某年冬天，外面下了很大的白雪，飞鸟也都消失在纯白之中，他望向狭小的窗口，发现白色也可以让人失明。  
红色的恶魔龙悄悄来了，他的尾巴是个尖尖的三角形，像是没有温度的碳火。他给他带来了一点点食物，又额外多带来了一点春天的气息。  
那是一点植物的种子，像是虫卵，很难想象那么小的黑色能发芽出春天。他没有问是什么植物，只是小心把它们拢在手里。  
他没有好好掩藏住对它们的喜爱。当它们被发现的时候，他的手被踩在地上，因为长时间不说话，他的嘴唇像是被黏合在一起了似的。暂时性的失语，长期性的折磨，让他以一种浑浊的沉默来应对一切的恶意。  
“我的小Erik，为什么你总是不愿意做个好孩子呢？”  
他已经懒惰到懒得调动情绪，麻木地看着自己的手被碾压到坚硬的石块上，踩出淤血，他漠不关心地听到自己的骨头传来的轻微的“嘎嘣”一声，可能是掌骨被踩断了。  
“我不知道你藏了这些东西多久，好孩子不需要玩具。好孩子自己就是玩具，你是我的小小玩具。我还给我的玩具起了个名字，叫Magneto。这真是个好名字。对于玩具来说我仁慈得简直过分了。”  
那些并不是玩具。  
“你是想种着那些没用的玩意儿，期待着春天会看到什么花么？我告诉你，你这一辈子都要被囚禁在这个牢笼里。我知道你这种坏到骨子里的小孩子，一点价值都没有，人人都厌恶你，你注定要一个人去死，没人会为你掉一滴眼泪，在你生日的时候点一根蜡烛。小Erik，你除了金属什么也干不了。你以为你能种出花么？花不会属于你。”  
我知道我知道我知道我知道我知道我知道我知道。  
“再说了，我还不知道你有这样的喜好呢。小小的花有什么可喜欢的？连玫瑰都不过是不会结果的荆棘。还是你天生就是喜欢疼痛？”  
他的沉默让Shaw都感觉索然乏味，于是Shaw离开了。  
雪白的龙躲在石头后面，悄悄看着Shaw扬长而去的样子，她知道他只是恐惧Erik的力量而将他囚禁至此，他残酷到不舍得杀死Erik，留着他作为一条狗来取笑。Erik看起来也已经完全被毁掉了——  
但早已钝于感官的Erik，内心却开始慢慢翻涌上来厚重的憎恨，就像是迟滞的黑色沥青，散发着无法搅拌开的腐臭和恨意。  
玫瑰不是荆棘。  
玫瑰只是玫瑰，当它不叫做玫瑰的时候，它芬芳如故。

他在夕阳沉没下去的黯淡光线里穿着一件高领的黑色紧身衣，他希望自己可以把自己最大化的裹入虚无的黑夜。他和当年那个被囚禁到失语的孩子没有太多区别，只是曾经翻滚的愤怒和憎恨，变得安静而深长。他终日痛饮着心中的苦酒，得到的自由不过是另一种荒废。他将永远是孤独的一个人。  
不必去想星河，不必去想玫瑰。  
因为有谁，会爱上一头野兽呢？

Charles在那干枯的花园里，望着那囚禁在石头做的牢笼里的孩子，他想大声呼唤他的名字，这聪明的孩子，这孤独的孩子。但这令人垂泪的孩子，却始终背对着窗口，不望向光明的世界一眼。  
Charles在不属于他自己的梦里流泪了。*

Erik依靠着Emma和Azazel得到外界的消息，随着年纪的增长，他逐渐学会了控制自己的力量，当他陷入痛苦之中，他感受到了四周的应和。那些石头来自铜矿和铁矿。  
在他被Shaw牵着跪爬到地狱火被展示给所有的龙看时，他听到他喊着：“欢迎我们的Magneto！伟大的万磁王！”他像狗一样爬过，惹得他们哈哈大笑。Emma的眼睛没有温度，Azazel的尾巴也没有摇摆。他默不作声地爬过去，面对着地面，然后把那些石头里的金属慢慢呼唤出来，凝聚成一枚薄薄的金属圆片，在一片欢乐的哄笑声中穿破了Shaw的头颅。  
Shaw的脑浆因为后坐力，喷涌在他身后的雪白皇座上，就像是一朵猩红和乳白相见的玫瑰。Erik站在一边，虚无的轻松和快乐让他大开杀戒。  
一把刀从远方飞来扎在了一个肥胖的出卖者手中，把他钉在那里开始放血，一杯金属的葡萄酒杯悬在空中，殷勤地接着那红色的浆汁。一条沾满铁钉的皮鞭凭空飞舞，横着扫过他们的喉咙，带出血肉模糊的一片经脉。很多把手枪一起放奏，无数的鲜花散发腥膻的热气。  
Azazel的呼唤他不再听得见了，直到Emma在他的脑子里大声地呼唤了他。  
他看上去像是从地狱里出来的屠夫，捏着一枚金属圆片。而他脸上那种奇异的迷茫却只是像个误入歧途的孩子。  
众人都回避着他。

Charles只想紧紧地拥抱住他。他对他伸出手，那绝望而甜美的爱人——

Charles醒来了。在微薄的晨曦和泪水模糊的视线中，他只能依稀看清身边人的轮廓，他背着光面对着自己，面容美得很严峻，摸上去像是要割了手一样的疼痛。他不确定自己是不是有能力把Erik引向正确的地方，他只想让他平静下来，感受美好的，快乐的东西。他们浑身赤裸，四肢交缠，Charles的大腿上还有可疑的干掉的白色，他又更紧地依偎进他的怀抱。  
Erik下意识地揽住他，他还沉浸在陈年噩梦之中，嘴巴微张，像是一条被Charles捕获的鱼一样，只期待一点温润就能活下去。而自己却迟来了这么久。  
像是涸辙之鱼一样，他用舌尖先舔湿了自己的嘴唇，再慢慢凑近舔润Erik的薄唇，最后嘴唇和嘴唇相互触碰，他们在半梦半醒之间分享了一个湿润的吻，把同一口空气从这个肺叶里过渡到另一个的肺叶里，凶猛地相互点燃。  
Erik醒来了。Charles欣赏着他茫然的神情一会儿，接着被紧紧摁进一个胸膛里。那胸膛的气息全是火药、金属、烟雾和爱情。  
“我一无所有。”  
“你并不是。你有我，你并不孤独。”  
Erik的胸膛破裂出一声沉闷的笑，那听起来就像是一块石头被砸开一样，Charles不知道这是好是坏。  
“你不是只有我，你还有你的家人。你仍然会想回去的。”  
Charles才想起来Westchester的那一切，就像是站在河岸看着前世记忆一般恍惚而真切。  
他的确不是只有Erik一个人。  
他不知道怎么回答他的诘问，只能更加用力地回抱和索吻。

Erik知道Emma和Azazel来过。在沙滩上和Charles性交到一半时他就感知到了，但雄性的领地意识和炫耀意识，让他虽然恼火于Charles被他人窥探，但也无法停止住当时的性行为，在那雪白的沙滩上，比沙滩更雪白的是人类小王子的肉体和灵魂。生活好像只有当和Charles在一起才是有意义的，他不知道怎么才能更好的和他彻底在一起，性是个非常直接的方式，当他们身体相连一起冲上云霄，喜悦与喜悦相互碰撞，生命意义才变得实体。  
他想为了这个人类变好。  
不是什么问题都可以用性来解决。  
Charles在被索求了一轮后就陷入了黑色甜梦里，Erik附身看向自己的私有物，整个钉型龙穴的最大秘密和最珍贵的宝藏。他荒芜了几百年的花园里，第一次迎来了一朵光荣的玫瑰。  
白昼升起，所有的黑暗、罪恶和他都无处遁形。  
他感觉到干燥的炎热，好像一颗心要被烤焦了一样。  
Charles无知无觉的睡着，了不起的小王子，才来龙的住处不到一个月，就能激发出异能，和掠夺者能建立精神链接，共享梦境。  
他将会是一个伟大的读心者，在这之上，他只是Charles。  
玫瑰只是玫瑰。

他终于见到了玫瑰，原本只是想远远地、远远地望一眼，结果他却摸到了玫瑰，亲吻了玫瑰。现在他甚至想拥有一朵美丽的花。这到底是可以还是不可以呢？  
一切都太超过了。  
Erik一边低头亲吻小王子的发旋，一边披起外衣。他在脑海里呼唤起老朋友。  
Emma的声音在脑海里响亮起来：“……你的小王子被他的国民们开始搜索，在他们国境以北开始全面搜索，他们打算要是能走运地捞到半只残渣，都要为那个残渣举行国葬。有几次他们几乎要探索到Genosha的边界了，但因为你的磁场屏蔽和我的意识操控，所以……你知道的。Charles Francis Xavier，是Westchester未来的国王，他有个唯一的妹妹，那是本该被你捉走的新娘，叫Raven。他们国家现在挺惨的，Charles的失踪让他们面临灭国之危，Raven的婚礼也没有取消。”

Charles真是个傻子，甚至还在和自己做爱的时候为自己流了眼泪。  
有什么好哭的呢？  
一切的美好都像是真的一样。

 

——————————————————石牢与玫瑰————————————————


	9. 逗你玩

Charles发现Erik退回到了他们刚刚相处时的那种状态，欲言又止，回避和退缩，阳光和阴暗在他的脸上割划出不同的区域色块，他的表情好像某种预言，平静的风眼暗暗蓄力，预示着未来的风暴。  
他痛恨这种孤立，他们俩现在就像是两座相依为命的孤岛，因为某种愚蠢的——Charles自己都不知道的——蠢到家的理由，却不能相互靠近，只能听天由命地让板块运动把他们推进或者拉远。  
如果他们真的是孤岛就好了，起码还会有海鸥、鲸鱼或者别的小生物，往返于他们之间，传递着蒲公英的种子和鲸歌，而不是像这样，什么都没有，伸手可触的地方就是Erik。  
但Erik他就像是虚空的虚空，他就像是隔着亿年前死去的星辉一般，璀璨，冰冷，是徘徊在黑暗中的幽灵，他的心是一团愤怒的、孤独的、静止的火焰，Charles眼睁睁看着那火焰每一天都在燃烧出焚烧理智和平静的仇毒，他就这样看着Erik就这么把自己再次划入了石牢。  
他不知道自己做错了什么，他再一次在梦里看到了那个小小的Erik，在梦里他对他伸出了手，这一次Erik看到了他，小Erik对他伸出了手，好孩子，好乖，他带着他离开了那个石头的牢房，即便花园寸草不生，他们仍然拥有无限生机的可能。  
他们依旧像往常那样高频地做爱，在高潮来临的时候Erik发出闷哼，好像不断被人敲击着头颅一样，他伸手紧紧抱住Charles，勒得Charles有种窒息一般的性快感，他听到有灰绿色眼睛的那个，用几不可闻的声音喃喃：“别离开我。”  
他不确定是不是幻听。在高潮的一片空白中他们射出更多的白色，他也喃喃出声，带着高潮后的沙哑和哭音：“我爱你。”  
Erik浑身都像是过了电流似的抖动了一下，然后他被Charles回抱住，就跌入了一片潋滟的蓝颜色里。  
Erik趴伏在Charles的身上，等到小王子呼吸平稳了，他才慢慢起身望向他，多么美丽，多么遥远，不太像是他的。  
他低头一下一下地亲吻湿润的红嘴唇。  
他心里有个决定在慢慢生长发芽，他不知道是要扼死它还是由着它生长。  
他不想离开Charles，只要想到Charles被其他任何人觊觎的这个念头，他就能被活活折磨死。

做爱的那种身体相缠或许可以安慰心灵上的惶恐感，但却不会消灭这种恐惧感。Charles不能再忍耐了，他不想看到Erik每一天都比前一天更为自暴自弃，但更糟的是，Erik开始对Charles采取一种不闻不问的方式，尽管他们仍然片刻不停地黏在一起。Charles先试着撬开他的嘴，但这比初识时问出彼此的名字还困难，起码那个时候Erik有问必答，现在Erik则变得冷漠——如果Erik会出言讥讽，那倒还好了呢！  
“我不知道到底发生了什么，我也不知道哪里出了错，我们不能就这样下去。”在一次做爱后，Charles企图抓住事后温存的那温柔时刻，诱导出Erik的心声。  
Erik一言不发，起身披了一件长袍离开了。  
Charles在他走出去的时候，用力把床边的银花瓶向那个该死的背影抡了过去。  
锡做的花瓶，它只剩下了前几天换下来的蓝色鸢尾。那蓝色奄奄一息地趴在瓶口，跌落一地，很像Charles此时此刻埋在枕头里发出呜咽的神色。

晚上，Charles开始绝食，接着一切都像是一场灾难一样，Erik强行给他灌食，他呕吐出大半，然后继续被Erik灌食，直到Charles失去力气反抗。Charles趴在床上，陷入萎靡不振的低烧，Erik无微不至地照料他，等他好了起来的时候，Erik不碰他，也不和他说话，更别提操他。  
Charles思索过如何激怒他，让他起码愿意和自己交流，他试着找了一个破船逃跑，但明显他划船技术不怎么样，还没等到划出一百米就被愤怒地扑着火焰的龙抓走了。在被抓走的那一刻他望着遮天蔽日的身影，闭着眼睛感受灼热的温度几乎烤干他心底里每一寸泪水，就像是审判之日的光临。  
祂 的国降临，相爱的人有福了。

逃跑后的下场非常惨烈，Erik的愤怒让他无力承担，他们对吼着，然后Charles吻了上去，接着他被卡着脖子推到床上，Erik一边在他身上胡乱地吮吸出红斑，一边愤怒地撕扯着两人的衣物：“这就是你想要的吗？这就是你想要的吗？”  
Charles的回答是毫无必要地狂热地用双腿用力夹住他。两个人像是没有理智的动物一样滚在一处，Erik不做润滑就冲了进来，Charles疼到极点，但Erik发出更多震慑人心的咆哮，将他的腿架在自己的肩膀上，在Charles一片剧痛中横冲直撞，他的阴茎在Charles的后穴中来来回回，后来他伸出一只手握住Charles阴茎的根部，直到Charles头发散乱泪水纵横地求饶认错，Erik也没有松手。Erik偏执的神色让人害怕，Charles哭着认错：“我错了，我错了，我再也不、不跑了，放过我，Erik，Erik，求求你——”的时候，Erik也阴沉沉的，不为所动，好像马上濒临高潮的不是他本人那样，只是来回撞击得更加凶狠，肉体的相撞在空气中发出清脆的噼啪声。  
Charles共感到了不属于他的那些情感，那些悔恨、害怕、愤怒、愧疚和不舍，他知道那些都不是自己的感情，他对着那感情的主人伸出了手，那个人却在后退，他不是要怪他此时此刻的惩罚式的性爱，他只是想伸手抹平他爱人皱起的眉头。  
接着在一片灭顶的痛感和快感中，Charles昏了过去。

他醒来，他睡去，醒来，继续睡去。时间不再被人记得起。Charles不知道为什么一切变成这样，可能他就是要和这个怪物耗到死了。他从某个龙洞里找出来一瓶酒。然后发现了更多的酒。Erik找到了他，几乎是从酒精里把他捞出来的。他清醒过来的唯一记忆就是Erik一脸“没救了”的痛恨。  
他向Erik发出怒吼，让他离自己远一点，这情况基本上就像是一只猫咪对着狮子咆哮一样，Erik更加坚定不移地看管着他，就像是一个童话故事里真正的反派那样，唯一的不足就是他还没有变成瞳目狭长的龙形生物。

Emma和Azazel来了。Azaze的红色三角尖尾巴在地上啪嗒啪嗒，他晒着太阳，听着海浪一层层涌上，嬉笑着退下去，玩闹地扑上来，卷起一层层白沫，海天交接浑然一体，世界是一个晶莹琉璃球。他百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，不远处Emma和Erik的争执都成了背景乐。他们俩又在相互怄气，谁也说服不了谁，几百年前那样，似乎几百年后依旧会这样。  
这是他们熟知的，永远不会改变的世界。  
Emma生气的时候，瞳目变得狭长，雪白的龙咆哮起来宛如雪崩：“你绝对不能放他走！过去千万年来，从来没有人可以来了又离开这里！”  
Erik冷冷地回应道：“那是因为过去还没有我。现在我来了。”  
“这样会打破人和龙的协议，打破平衡和安静，你到底想怎么样？Erik，我们都知道你，你不是一个宽容、和平、耐心的人，你也远没有你表现出来的那样勇敢。怎么，爱上了一个人类就让你害怕到恨不得让他离开你吗？”  
“闭嘴Emma。”  
“哦，好的，我可真是怕极了。你怕Charles知道你把他夺来是某个巧合，更怕他要是知道了国家现状会怨恨你不放他走，你最怕的是——  
“闭嘴！”  
“哈哈哈，天哪，Erik，认识你这么多年，我们虽然都非常熟悉彼此了，但是你总能在我感到百无聊赖的时候带来一点点的新奇感，这真让我对你刮目相看——是爱情，对吗？哈哈哈，爱情！你并不怕他知道你把他带来是出于巧合，你甚至不会害怕他怨恨你不放他走，你只是怕他知道了所有的一切，又在Genosha这个只有龙的地方，和你在一起，直到老死，他会感到厌倦，并且再也不会爱你。哈哈，好的，我闭嘴，我永远不会说出去的。”Emma乐不可支，Azazel支起头转了个方向，再一次感受到雌性生物的反复无常——说实话Emma 生气的时候就跟他妈妈一样，总是一边笑眯眯地说着我完全不会在意我儿子干了这么多蠢事，一边回家就把他的头摁在马桶里。  
Erik看起来就像是想要勒死Emma一样，他变成了龙型。  
在他们马上要大打出手的时候，Azazel发出震慑人心的长长龙啸，拍打着双翼在低空中盘旋起来，Emma恋恋不舍地也跟着一起拍打翅膀开始盘旋，不再逗弄Erik。  
Erik眯着眼睛，望着低空盘旋磨磨唧唧不立刻滚蛋的老友们。  
他听到Az说道：“如果你真的害怕他的靠近，那你就让他离开，你是老大，我们谁也不会真的阻拦你什么。Emma说的是有道理，但最终决定的人是你，承担决定后果的人也只会是你。一旦你决定放手，那就放手，反正也没什么好担心的。”  
Erik对着天空喷出一道火柱，随后鼻孔应景的喷出两道黑烟，然后撇过头，懒得理会他们。红色和白色的龙，彼此望了一眼，一起飞走了。

Charles在龙穴上一直看着这三只龙。他对Emma能随意地靠近Erik感到妒忌，即便在经过这么多次的性爱、这么多天的心灵血战之后，他还是深深地妒忌。当两条龙争吵的时候，Charles听不懂那两条龙的声音，却奇异地可以分辨出Erik的语意，那是生硬的、抵抗的。  
他在一片咆哮中模糊地听见了Erik说要送他走。  
Charles感到绝望。

当Erik再次回来，他在房间深处找到了蜷缩着的Charles。Charles看起来就像一个被年幼的小主人疼爱过分了后变得破旧的玩具毛熊。Charles那卷曲的棕色头发乱蓬蓬地堆在头上，两只眼睛碧蓝得奇异。Erik再一次感到心烦意乱，他本来是下定决心了不再有任何的触动。  
“你要离开我，你要抛弃我了。”  
“你怎么会知道。”  
“我都听到了。”Charles的情绪一下子激动起来，小个子猛地站起来对着Erik的脸上挥了一拳，正好打在他的颧骨上。他大概也是没有想到Erik毫无回避，就那么直直地让他揍了一拳，Erik踉跄了一下，Charles很想扑过去扶住他，但那股骄矜奇异地涌上来阻止了他的行为。  
Erik的颧骨肿起来一块，他感到明显的伤心，但表情冷酷得很坚定：“我们今天晚上就出发。”  
Charles还没有来得及给出反应，Erik就走近一步单手砍在他的脖颈上，小王子无知无觉地软倒在他的怀里。

Erik凝望着他，Charles此刻的表情很安宁，也很无辜，他依旧纯洁，无暇，美丽，哀伤。一个不再生着冻疮的穷人怀抱着无意中掉落下来的太阳，这是一笔过于巨大的幸福和财富，他知道一切都不属于自己。王国和国土，家人和朋友，才是一生为之心系的存在。爱情是夜间的月亮，Genosha的矿石，关在秘密房间里的默默凋谢的玫瑰，幸福只有在深夜无人的时候，才能在回忆的黑暗中对他网开一面。  
他占据着不属于他一个人的太阳已经太久了，太阳始终都要回到宇宙的天空。  
他吻了吻Charles，用手理了理他的头发，等着太阳落下，月亮升起之后，幻成龙型将他送回Westchester。

再见了。

 

假设结局：  
【Charles被人发现的时候是在Westchester皇宫门外，龙来了，再离开。就像一场幻梦。人们都为他的死里逃生感到惊奇，但Charles却长达一个月多不愿意说话。他不愿意提到这场经历，无知的人以为他是受惊过度。多愚蠢。遇到Erik，和他相爱，是Charles一生最为珍惜的幸福经历。  
只可惜这幸福不够长久，那胆小鬼因为不能想象和忍受自己可能会被厌倦和抛弃，于是就先抛弃了Charles，那混账就这么跑了。  
他想过很多办法可以来到龙的地方，也唱过很多次龙之歌，但是很遗憾，完全没用。有时候他还觉得自己和Erik的精神链接并没有完全失效，他一厢情愿地认为自己这几十年来做梦的时候经常可以看到某个孤独的庞然大物在海面上来回盘旋，无处落脚，又或者经常可以梦见Erik望着他微笑，Erik年轻时的面容随着时间的推移并没有多少变化，可能是龙的时间计算和人类不太一样。  
但是他不行了。他慢慢看着自己的脸上肌肉松弛，遍布皱纹，头发不再茂密鲜艳。他因为过度的忧愁而逐渐秃顶，他很多次为这个感到沮丧，但是有一次梦里，Erik亲吻了他的头顶，并且告诉他，从他们相遇时，就被Erik格外喜爱的自己那对蓝眼睛，这么多年依旧美丽璀璨。Charles醒来，发现仍然是深夜，外面星光璀璨，好像某一年他第一次被扔在冰冷的龙窟里，身边那浩瀚神秘的矿石洞一样。  
他终于不再烦恼。  
他的一生是一个传奇，充满着谎言，秘密，权力，和爱。他的爱在二十岁的时候就全部给了一条脾气冷郁的龙，然后他们分开了，他一生都没有和任何人谈起过这经历。他回国后如愿以偿赶走了继父和邻国的求婚者，政治清明，最终如他人民所愿，娶了一位邻国的公主，叫Moira MacTaggert，长得也很甜美，和某个人根本不一样的长相，让他在婚内从未喊错过名字。  
Charles Xavier死在一个初春的午后，他病了很久，坐在躺椅上，身边都是大臣和家人，他很安详，他的家人们也看不出他的异样，只是那一刻来临的时候，他突然笑了起来，一对蓝眼睛奇异地泛出泪光。  
人们听到他喃喃地说道：“我做了个梦，在梦里，我在沙滩上，和你。我就知道，我从来不是一个人。你终于要留下来了。”  
死神马上带走了他。 】

 

——————————————————失联———————————————————


	10. 悔教夫婿觅封侯

“毕竟做朋友这么久了，其实我早就知道你们会让我有从事洗脑行业的一天。没想到今天就是这一天。”  
Emma的声音冷淡如水，她的眼珠也通透如水，好像无机质的宝石，坚硬又无情，未经过加热和填充处理。她百无聊赖地扫过Azazel和Erik，鄙夷之情溢于言表。  
Azazel对于Emma的鄙夷早已波澜不惊。他饶有兴致地扫了几眼Erik怀里的小王子，月亮在这个小王子的脸上划出阴郁和苍白的色块，好像某种无法分辨吉凶的寓言。  
Erik恶毒地瞪了一眼Azazel，这让后者无辜地缩起脖子。心满意足的Erik再接着恶毒地瞪了一眼Emma，得到的回应是Emma更为凶恶的瞪视。  
两只大龙像是两只斗鸡一样互瞪着——  
“——你们就像是两股黑暗势力，站在邪恶之巅，相互施咒。拜托，我们只是讨论要不要洗去一个人类的记忆，你们不要这么夸张好吗。”Azazel望着远处的海面上晃动着的月光的鳞片，令人扫兴地开口。  
Emma和Erik也意识到了这样很蠢，停止了这样幼稚的瞪视。Erik不知道在和心爱之人别离之际（特别是心爱之人还被自己打晕了）还能有什么别的反应，在他人面前露出柔软的真情都像是一种示弱，仿佛等着被尖刀刺入胸口一样。  
如今这样还真的不如唤醒Charles，塞给他一把金属做的尖刀，让他刺入自己的胸口。这都可能会比现在要更好受一点。  
Emma和Azazel眺望着远处的海平线，那月亮摇摇摆摆地从海平面挣扎起来，像是一个白胖的面饼，海风微微，略带咸味的气息让人心旷神怡。这是一个很美丽安详的夜晚，是一个不适合说永别的夜晚，但如果此时下着狂风暴雨，是不是也太应景了？在美丽的场景下进行单方面无声的永别，或许可以冲淡一点惆怅。  
Emma转过头，煽动着雪白的巨大双翼，望向她朋友的眼睛：“你知道没有人可以来到龙的地盘后还能活着回去吧？”  
Erik没有说话，他好像变成了一座千年的石雕，没有感情，也看不出生命力。  
“你让他活着回去已经非常破例了。他现在属于龙，不属于人了。让他回去，也不知道他会说出些什么，我的小男孩，我知道你的心情，但有的是规矩。为了安全起见，我建议你还是让我动个小小的手术，不怎么疼，无副作用，无后遗症，永绝后患。”  
“你听起来就像是割包皮的。”Erik心情不善地回嘴。  
“听起来你的包皮就像是我割的那样。”Emma翻着眼睛回敬道。  
你们听起来就像是专业割礼出身的。蹲在一边的Azazel在心里评论着。  
“你知道我可以读心的对吧。”Emma扭头冲红色的龙笑出一口森森白牙，那场景颇像Erik胁迫他必须今晚过来、帮助他和人类瞬时移动到人类的王国里那样。真是蛮不讲理的一对老朋友。

Erik不理会他们俩，在一边静静地站在他的小王子前面，守护和占有欲的天性让Erik尽可能地不让Charles被其他人所觊觎。  
哼，可笑的爱情，Azazel嗤之以鼻地想着，就好像谁都会把那个卷毛蓝眼睛当个宝似的。  
Erik站在月光下。潮汐涌动带来月球的引力，Charles的心跳跃动指引着Erik的全部心神。他原本是以为自己的一生就已然这么贫瘠匮乏，这是一场奇遇一样的梦幻。而人生长梦幻。  
Erik站了良久，望着小王子不谙世事的面容，转身面对两位知心的老友：“就这样吧。”  
Emma凝视着他。那个当年被囚禁在石牢里的小男孩终于长大了，他就像是她一个未曾及时相认的弟弟那样，在她和Azazel失去了那么、那么多之后，他们留住了Erik， Erik也活下来并成长为Magneto。无论承认不承认，他是这片经过血洗的土地上唯一的王者。他与世隔绝，常年自我放逐在一座铁钉一样的孤岛上。作为一个无冕之王的仅有的朋友，她知道Charles会是一个良机，但未曾想到这良机的意味过于重大，让Erik能学会什么叫做爱、光明和放手。   
她还想说什么，但沉默的Azazel像是融进无边黑夜那样，对着她摇了摇头。  
她不再说话。  
红色的龙从寂静和黑夜里走了出来，他尖尖的恶魔尾巴竖立起来：“伙计，准备好了？带上你的人类，我们走。”  
红色和紫色的尾巴紧紧握住，“噗”的一声，一团黑烟很快散去，他们消失了。雪白的龙站在钉子一样的孤岛顶上，往下看去的悬崖峭壁上，在银闪闪的月光里也有蓝紫色鸢尾的气息。  
事情都是这样的。先是残冰中开了一朵花，接着是第二朵，然后就是春天。即便是无人在乎的悬崖峭壁，春天依旧在这里温柔栖息。

Charles醒来。他已经在宫中过了两天了。头两天他拒绝说话，拒绝吃油腻腻的肉类，拒绝面见一切的重臣，第三天他旁若无事地开始正常生活，正常的。就像是从未有过河上的婚礼，从未有一条跌跌撞撞的暴躁的龙出现，从未有过一只龙展开双翼带着他在海空上飞行，从未有过在砂糖做成的沙滩上的性事，从未有过深夜头顶星空下的情人蜜语，从未有过怀疑、害怕、触碰、相爱、亲吻、誓言、温存，从未有过争吵、冷战、暴力、痛哭、忏悔、隔绝、抛弃、以及分别。  
一个温柔而无私的懦夫。

Cassidy家的长子Sean是个快成人的少年，和Summers家的两兄弟年纪相仿，他们都和Charles极其亲近，此时Sean朝天咧着一张大嘴，像是一个失灵的火灾报警器那样，哇哇嚷着谁也听不懂的话，像个呆头鹅一样一头栽进Charles的书房，一个趔趄，腿一软他跪在地上，Charles还没来得及扶住他，Sean就顺势抱住Charles的大腿大哭起来，紧接着跑来抱住Charles另一条大腿的是年龄稍长的Scott Summers，Scott的弟弟Alex Summers发现无处可抱，只好拖着他哥哥一起哇哇大哭，场面相当精彩热闹。幸亏Charles有先见之明，已和守护的警卫队说过元老院的三大家族的孩子们无需堤防，不然此时此刻这三个贵族男孩应该是串成一串，被挂在在Westchester的城墙上示众。  
Hank McCoy公爵是最后一个赶来的，他本想拦住那三个精力过分旺盛情绪过分激动的男孩子，但很不幸的是，他只能气喘吁吁在场面无法收拾的时候赶到。  
在安抚完三个男孩子后，Hank和Charles又说了一遍如今的形势。Kurt和Cain是什么暗流涌动自然是可想而知的，只是婚礼即将在一个月后举行，Charles的失踪再复归也不能阻碍什么了。在他某天夜里突然昏迷着出现在王宫的王座上，再到如今他开始处理正常的事务，这短短几天的时间里也已发生过几次不为人知的暗杀，Charles不言不语。  
人们都说王储失踪后再归来，仿佛变了一个人似的，没有人敢质问他，他对一切的声音都缄默。有什么确实不一样了，他回来的时候，消瘦和苍白得太过鲜明。人们都说感谢神明，让他死里逃生。  
而他回来后，天地也无异象，在过完惴惴不安的头几天后，人们也渐渐安心下来。龙是一种睚眦必报的生物，如果有报复，早就会实行的。

Charles白日躲过一场暗杀，看完了妹妹的新婚纱，听完了妹妹的絮叨和哭诉，安抚完了所有的亲友，收拾好了所有的文件，黑夜来临时他望着即将满圆的月亮，无端想起那首遥远的歌谣，那仿佛是上半辈子的事情了。如果有什么可以让他再见那对灰绿色的眼睛一眼，他会用尽全部的力气，用掉所有的一切……  
但他能放得下所有的责任，放弃所有的朋友和家人，所有的国民和国家利益，只做一个平凡的Charles Xavier吗？

回来的第十天晚上他做了个梦。在梦里，他听得到另一个人的呼吸和心跳，离他非常近，他想拥抱住那些声音，可声音比风还难以捉摸又四处存在，他想呼喊，让那些声音的主人别再远离他，和自己永远永远在一起，但那呼吸却始终只是呼吸，心跳始终沉稳恒一，对于他的恳求，不置一词。他在梦的最后看到了一双灰绿色的眼睛，那双眼睛一会儿是猫咪一样的狭长瞳目，一会儿是璀璨如某一夜辉煌闪烁的矿石一般人类瞳孔。他看到那双异类的眼，却不见那张脸的全貌，只有那眼睛始终都是明亮着温柔与爱意，却是永远无法触摸的。  
他喊出了一个名字：“Erik——”  
然后他便醒了。  
什么也没有，连声音也消失了。

在白日里他依旧是要处理国家关系，Kurt对于小王子的死而复生已经耗尽耐心，欣喜若狂后背打回原形，他逐渐丧失掉耐心，日益紧逼。Charles甚至为此动了杀心。  
但还不能够。

那一晚后Charles夜夜入梦，梦境都一个状态。只是有时候那呼吸就喷在他的脸上，有时候就在他的脖子后面，或者无法感受，只能听到声音。他不再焦虑，在梦里的黑暗中，他躺下，感受到另个生物也随着一起躺卧，那绿眼睛就像是某种鬼火，神秘到诡秘，却不会伤害他，是黑暗中唯一的磷光。他刚开始的时候还会絮絮叨叨说话，却毫无回应，后来他不再紧张的说话了，有时候在梦里他突然说话，会看到黑暗中一双眼睛也猛地睁开。  
他笑起来。  
Charles有一天起床后想，如果这是分离后的陪伴，也不错。人每天要花费近十个小时的时间陷入梦境，甚至好过在白天和Erik真的相依为伴，因为他多希望当他们在一起的时候，就只有他们自己。白日有太多声音和人影，而黑夜里，就只有他们彼此。  
分离也是可以忍受的。如果你一直在我身边，我的朋友。  
他这样自欺欺人地想着。

 

——————————————————黑昼白夜—————————————————


	11. 不是人，是禽兽

龙喜欢亮闪闪的东西。  
每条龙都有自己的藏宝室，藏宝室也都有每个主人的装修风格。Azazel的藏宝室点燃着红色的安静的火焰，里面全是红色的玩意儿——血赤珊瑚、桃珊瑚、碧玺、鸽血红宝石、锰铝榴石、铁欧泊，甚至还有红色的玻璃花件。Emma的是一个冰窖一样的白雪室，里面都是银色贵金属和亮闪闪的小宝石，优雅的胸针和项链都以冰雪的造型多见。  
也不是说每条龙的藏宝室都有无穷无尽的宝藏，它们只是喜欢这些东西，也未必件件值钱。 “Erik的藏宝室就是个废铜烂铁回收站。”Emma评价道。  
这不是说Erik的藏宝室，就一无是处。只是Erik收了很多五花八门的玩意儿，珠宝金属的风格也不怎么统一，经常可以在一座价值连城的钻石皇冠的旁边，发现一个破皮铁桶，又或者在一个破烂头盔里面掏出来可以开合的浮雕人像挂链，总之，尽是些匪夷所思的组合。尽管他的藏宝室被朋友们嘲笑为废铁站，Erik仍然坚持不懈地热爱自己的废铁站，在Charles没有出现之前，这是最值得他留恋的地方。他无聊又暴躁的时候，就一头扎在自己的藏宝室里，让铂金的小球在空中旋转飞舞，从自己的手掌指间欢快地穿梭。力量的控制让他感到平静。  
而Charles出现了，Erik感到Charles是他最喜欢最留恋的所在，藏宝室失去了它的魅力。接着Charles又离开了。Charles爱着他自己的妹妹，爱他自己的朋友，爱他所接触的所有一切，包括Erik这种怪物。Erik学会了放手，让他离开了，奇怪的是，明明是Erik自己亲手把他推走，再也不回头，但那种被抛弃的孤苦和失落，却始终萦绕心头挥之不去。  
读心者们的鬼把戏。  
他这样想着，坐在藏宝室里，把自己关起了禁闭。  
他望向曾经非常喜欢的那个紫色头盔，它可以装挺多金属小玩意儿，晃一晃还能听到有趣的声音，他试了一试，觉得那声音索然无味。他把玩祖母绿和皇家蓝宝石镶嵌出来的王冠，宝石们发出折射心魄的光辉，他在手里转了一转，然后把它咚的一声扔到一旁，就此抛诸脑后。他又看到一个锡雕的花瓶，风格就像是某个人曾经用来装鸢尾的那种，他让花瓶飞到空中掉进他的怀里，他拿起来看看，觉得没有了花，花瓶一点意思也没有。他试过在Charles走后也在花瓶里插点花，花很快就枯萎了。Emma告诉他那是因为不能用海水来灌养植物。  
他是个蠢货，连花也养不好。

“就这么看着他自怨自弃吗？我甚至不知道发生了什么！死里逃生还不够高兴的么？为什么他回来了反而像是要上断头台似的！”Raven对Hank和Logan说道。  
Charles还是老样子，在阳光下他正直，温柔，圆滑，蓝色的眼睛折射出碧海青空的光辉。然而Hank他们已经连续四天晚上把他从酒精、破玻璃瓶里捞了出来，并且及时地移走了他就要偷偷搞到手的大麻。他的贴身侍女们都很担忧，结果姑娘们统统被Charles撵到殿外，她们已经听到小王子好几次又疯又笑地自言自语了。  
侍卫队长Logan听过小王子几次醉酒后喃喃的名字，他不聋也不瞎，可以多少能揣测出来那个名字在Charles心中是什么性质。Hank愁眉苦脸地告诉他们，他也曾对殿下有所劝导，然后他也被愉快而礼貌地请出了殿内。Logan权衡再三，问出了一个重大问题：  
“他是不是恋爱了？”

“恋爱不到两个月，就失恋了。”Azazel总结道。  
“滚。”紫色的龙有气无力地甩着尾巴。他把自己埋在藏宝室里，只剩下一条尾巴和一个头在外面，他甚至懒得把两个不速之客给轰走。  
“还是你自己把他弄走的。”Azazel好心地提醒道。  
“滚！”Erik的声音加重了一点，尾巴啪嗒啪嗒乱拍一通。  
“可怜的小家伙，你从石牢里出来了，但你的心仍然画地为牢。”Emma歪着头。  
“你永远都像是最聪明的那个，而我永远都是最蠢的那个。我现在公开承认自己的愚蠢、失败、可笑和荒谬。现在你们开心了？拜托，让我一个人待着吧。”  
Emma还想说什么，Azazel对着她摇了摇头。  
“恋爱总是一件不错的事情，但事事不会一帆风顺。”  
红色和白色的龙离开了。

“我恋爱了。”  
Charles对着Hank、Logan和Raven连日的拷问逼供，终于举起了白旗，颓唐地认罪。  
Hank、Raven和Logan对这个意料之中的答案有点些许的惊讶，他们不知道到底是哪个人让小王子这样辗转反侧，更没想到恋爱这件事情会让Charles如此沮丧。  
“哦亲爱的，我知道了……也许你们进展不顺利，但总可以为之努力。”Raven这样说道。  
“你们根本不懂……你们什么也不懂。”Charles颓唐地坐在地上，身后一堆被砸烂的酒瓶，他沮丧地望着地面，蓬乱着脑袋，都不愿意抬眼看他的好友们。  
“那你倒是说啊！”Hank实在是难以容忍这种拉锯战似的对白。  
“……我爱上的那个家伙，他……他不是人。”  
周围陷入一片死寂。Charles等了半天毫无回应，他奇怪地抬起头，观察到对面那三个人的神情都是一阵青一阵白。Raven捂着嘴巴，眼睛瞪得大大的，她看上去随时要晕倒了，Hank扶着她，面色青白，他眼里除了痛惜和不可置信，就是愤怒。  
Charles意识到有什么不对，他抹了一下脸想辩解一下，发现自己的泪水已经打湿了整个脸庞。没等他张口， Logan熊熊怒火腾空而起：“究竟是哪个混账！哪个婊子养的他在哪里！我要宰了那个禽兽！”  
Raven的尖叫也适时地响起，就像平地一声尖锐的炸雷：“天哪，Charles！看在上帝的份上……哥哥，我可怜的哥哥……我的老天啊，我可怜的Charles，他对你做了什么——”  
Charles陷入了一阵剧烈的头痛：“不是你们想的那样，我们什么也没——不，该做的都做了——我们不是你们想的那样的——”  
“什么叫做该做的都做了！”Raven憋着通红的脸大吼起来。  
他们吵成一团，Charles解说得磕磕巴巴，反而造成了更深的误解，Hank一直想做一个和事老，希望两边都不要这么情绪激动，他怜悯同情地拍着Charles的手背，却被Charles恼火地甩开。这被Raven解释为应激性创伤综合征，Charles就此再也不愿意他人的肢体触碰，这种胡说八道更加剧了双方无理的愤怒。  
“天哪！这不是我的意思！你不要这样说他！Erik他——”  
三张嘴的叽叽呱呱大吼大叫让Charles更加恼火，他也憋红了脸，蓝眼睛看起来更蓝了：“该死的，他不是人！因为他就是那条把我抓走的龙！你们懂了吗！他是龙！”  
整个世界像是卡带了那样，突然陷入了一阵诡秘的寂静里。  
Charles想了一下，又嘀嘀咕咕：“他是一条龙，但也可以变成人，所以我也不知道他是龙还是人。”  
在六只眼三张嘴都目瞪口呆后，Hank第一个发声了，但他没有对Charles说话，他对着Raven和Logan，面容和口气都充满了衰老的犹疑和担心：“没错，他到底还是吸了偷藏的大麻。”  
Charles快要气笑了：“闭嘴Hank，该死。当然不是！我没有嗑药！”  
在纠缠不清中Charles竭尽全力使三个至亲挚友相信了自己的一套言论。尽管他说着说着，他自己也有点怀疑这听起来确实像是神经紊乱、精神癫狂的癔症患者的发病陈述。  
“……所以，”Logan迟疑地总结，“一条龙出现了，把你从婚礼上带走了，然后你在龙洞里生病了，这条龙就变成了人，他照顾你，然后你们相爱，这是条心理有很多创伤的大龙，会控制磁铁，他觉得你在龙那过得不会高兴，于是他开始疏远你，并且把你从龙的住处偷渡回了Westchester，结果时机刚刚好，如果你再不回来我们就亡国。”  
“不是偷渡，没有疏远，只是我们没有协商一致，这是沟通不良导致的一些误解。”  
“好的。”  
“他妈的，”Raven看上去要抓狂了，“这不需要在意是不是偷渡！什么沟通不良！这他妈真的不是你吸多了大麻就现编的胡话吗！”  
“为什么你总是不相信我！我从来不吸大麻！”Charles也开始大喊大叫。  
“他把你扔回来的时机刚刚好！好得匪夷所思！因为你再不回来，我就要嫁给该死的Cain，Kurt也会窃国，三大元老贵族也可能会完蛋，下议院要造反！结果你回来了我们依旧可能要亡国，因为你现在天天都沉溺酒精，醉生梦死！每天都在喃喃惦记那条怪物！所以你到底要做什么？我们又得来再来一遍联姻，我装疯卖傻也没阻止这趟婚姻，老天！我都要二婚还了！Charles，你到底想怎么样？你为什么老想这些没边际的事情！你到现在还和平地推翻政权？我告诉你只有干翻这对婊子养的父子，才能保证我们大家的头都能好好地待在自己的脖子上！”  
“不准喊他怪物！不准说脏话！这不是没边际的事情！”Charles抓不住重点地冲他的妹妹嚷嚷。  
“那我该喊他什么？又会变人又会变龙，他是小龙人吗！”Raven毫不客气地回嘴。  
“别懊悔了Charles，反正你们以后再也没有相见的机会了。”Hank在皇室兄妹的一团乱麻的嚷嚷中无济于事地劝说着，接着Hank就后悔了。因为Charles不再和妹妹争吵，他的蓝眼睛像是凝聚了一个海洋的风暴雨那样，接着泪如雨下。  
他一屁股坐在长沙发上，头仰靠着，开始默默流眼泪。

“拜托。你可以不要这么戏剧化么？”

“你们陷入爱河，然后在浓情蜜意的时候非要分开。你们都知道这次分开后注定不能再次相遇，因此你们不说绝情的话、不忘却所有的记忆、不给对方恶毒的诅咒和艰难的归途。你们打定主意要分开，所以本该成为一对怨偶，然后老死不相往来。结果你们高估了自己的意志力。你们都软弱不堪，既鄙视命运的奇迹，又在心底抱着不知所以的侥幸，期待着你们鄙视的命运会发生难以置信的奇迹。现在时间过去了，你瞧怎么着？你们如愿以偿回归到了井然有序的生活，一切都像你们希望的那样在轨道上正常运行，你们追逐理想，追逐他人眼中的权力和地位，追逐自己理想中的那个，怎么说，完美世界？结果呢？尝过了苹果的滋味，就再也没法回到过去那种只喝清水的日子里去了。你一向不屑于去爱，也不相信会被爱。命运对你网开一面，你却没有抓住时机，盲目自大，让幸福溜走了，只是因为你害怕它。如今你在情欲里煎熬，在无数种假设里醉生梦死，但你闭着眼睛心里只有一个名字。你每天晚上想着那个人迟早要忘了你，不再记起你，和另一个男或女在一起，同床共枕，做完所有你们做过的和没做过的事情，而你，可怜的小傻瓜，倒霉的胆小鬼，就坐在自己的床上痛哭流涕然后一直被后悔和痛苦纠缠到死。”  
“你什么也不懂。他和我不是一样的人。我们注定走不到一起。”  
“对。然后你们真的就再也走不到一起了。”  
“闭嘴！”他吼着。  
然后人影们逐渐消失了。  
依旧只剩下他自己。  
他环顾了一眼四周，这全是不值一提的死物。

Emma和Azazel一边慢飞一边陷入了各自的沉思。Azazel瞥着一旁得意洋洋的Emma，慢吞吞开了口：“你知道他们建立了精神链接的对吧。”  
“那当然。我知道你要说什么，所以闭嘴。”  
Azazel也没有回嘴她的傲慢，却心领神会地笑了一下：“确实。几百年尘封不变多乏味，应该有一点额外的小小惊喜。”

Raven的婚礼就是三天后了。  
Charles在黑暗的梦中看到了那对绿眼睛，亮闪闪，忧郁又怜惜。他对他说：“三天后Raven就要出嫁了。我的小妹妹。”  
没有回声。  
“还是在我们初遇时的那条河上，现在春暖花开，和刚开始认识你的时候那全是浮冰的样子，已经完全不同了。我真想让你看看，我们Westchester最美丽宽阔的运河，我的朋友。”  
那骄傲的生物却闭起了眼睛，在他身边打盹。他笑了起来，和白天那个大喊大叫的Charles完全不是一个样子。  
他想提出那个在他心底盘旋了千百万次的问题，却什么也说不出口。Charles只好也闭着眼睛在梦中陷入了安眠。  
那双假寐的绿眼睛睁开了，狭长的瞳孔专注地望着卷发的小王子。  
他们都不知道此时此刻的自己有多温柔。

Raven的婚礼就在今天中午举行。清晨，他梳起Raven的金发，伤感又无力。Erik费尽心思把他送了回来，他却什么也做不到，面对众人的痛苦，面对Erik的痛苦，面对自己的痛苦。  
他迷失了自己。  
Raven回头望了他一眼，兄妹俩在稀薄的晨光中紧紧拥抱。  
“别怕。”他们相互安慰着。

Charles牵着妹妹的小手，再次走向那乌木的船。雪白和雪白的辉煌葬礼，在晴空烈日之下再度拉开序幕。  
当他再次唱起龙之歌的时候，这约束还会有效么？  
上古的传说给过一个答案，龙族只选取一国的皇室的一个人，一人也只能呼唤龙族一次。这语焉不详的说明给了两国巨大的安慰。Charles被选取过，然后被那怪物给抛弃了。  
今次的婚礼上，被龙抛弃的王储Charles不会再有任何的危险。

 

——————————————————昨日再现—————————————————


	12. 五百年两遇的车祸

Erik Lehnsherr不是人。

Erik阴沉古怪，孤僻寡言，解决问题的办法是先乱喷一通火，紧接着黑烟乱熏，然后这位阴险的金属磁力操控者开始让金属制品跟着一起叮铃咣当敲破锣打破鼓。他干什么都要一本万利，睚眦必报，说话刻薄而冷漠，缺少生活常识，没有包容心，经常黑着一张小白脸出现在Genosha的领地，穿着一身闪瞎眼的造型——视心情而定会戴一个莫名其妙的头盔，就好像防着青天白日下会有一道雷凭空轰在他脑袋上似的。  
自从数百年前，这位当众被牵着狗爬然后血洗屠杀全场，接着第二天若无其事开了一个龙族大会（没来的那些反抗者不是被金属砸死在自己的洞穴里，就是飞着飞着突然掉进海里活活淹死，就好像一瞬之间地磁突然紊乱了一样），并在会上用一种亲切得让人背后发毛的低沉口气告诉大家，别紧张，可以依旧喊他“Magneto”的Erik Lehnsherr——成了默认的老大之后，大家真的觉得——  
老大确实不是人。

“不是人”还体现在他没有太多的人的气息。诚然他有两位挚友，但是两位挚友看上去也并不很好接近。曾经有些公龙想要跟Emma Forst套近乎，“和那个装模作样、趾高气昂的小妞儿找点儿乐子”，结果他们全被Emma脑得像只废物一样，裸着人身站在自家洞口，两眼发直流着口水活活手淫了两天两夜，又或者某些好斗分子跃跃欲试地想要和Azazel比划两下，“让那条装腔作势的红走狗别那么紧张”，于是不紧张的Azazel用尾巴勒死了一条大龙，让他像个吊死鬼一样挂在自家洞口风干到只剩下可怖的龙皮龙骨。  
整个Genosha再也没人敢“别那么紧张，找点乐子”了。

其实Emma Forst和Azazel很喜欢找点乐子放松一下，尤其是现在。Erik痛苦地蜷在自己的洞里，愤怒和忧伤席卷了他的全身。  
“虽然每个女人每个月都有这么几天不对付，但你比女人还不对付，你已经快一个月都在过度情绪化。别那么紧张，去找点乐子啊。”Emma脑内传音道。  
“滚出我的大脑！”Erik的咆哮是他唯一的辩白。  
Emma哈哈大笑着，Azazel百无聊赖地望了她一眼：“他真的很难过，别逗他了。”  
Emma饶有兴味地望着不远的海上的钉子户型，头也不回：“你知道他们确实建立了精神链接了对吧？”  
“我猜，是的？”  
“Erik今天这么难受不是为了他自己，这个蠢货，我猜是他的小美人那边出了什么乱子。”  
Azazel惊讶地扔开了自己的尾巴。  
Emma背着光回了头，露出两排雪白的牙齿：“是精神共感。极端的情绪下他们甚至还会突破界限，相互应和。”  
“今天是什么日子？”  
“那个人类的妹妹结婚的日子，上次Erik被召唤过去，也是这个日子。”

 

“Erik Lehnsherr不是人。”  
“Erik害羞腼腆，温柔沉默。他在解决问题上不太拿手，容易让人误解，造成一堆麻烦，但那都不是他的本意。他会无声无息的时候来默默关心你，而不是大张旗鼓。他遇到问题很沉稳，解决问题的办法……可能是他太威严了，所以我没见过有什么他不能解决的问题。也许是他太贴心了，不让我看到他为难的那一面。他是一位了不起的金属和磁力的控制者，我是说，龙么，当然都很了不起了。他是Genosha——那片龙居住栖息的国度——里的老大，哦，Erik长得非常非常英俊，他没带走我的时候，对人类的很多事情都很懵懂，穿衣服啦审美啦各方面的……但是他很温和，又听话，比如说，我让他穿高领衫，他虽然不太乐意，但最后天天都在穿高领衫。  
“很久以前，他一直被龙族的一个邪恶危险分子虐待囚禁，他有一个悲伤凄凉的过去，但他始终坚忍不拔，毫无放弃之心，最后终于勇敢地从黑暗中走了出来。  
“Erik Lehnsherr实在是非常非常的，可爱。”  
Charles在给Logan、Raven、Hank解释完上面这一通，面对傻乎乎半张着的三张大嘴，他神情严肃又谨慎，骄傲又得意。  
Logan僵硬地对一脸期待的Charles给出了反馈意见：“Charlie，虽然这样说你会不高兴，但我还是想再次确认一下……你真的没有吸大麻吸到伤到脑子么。”  
Charles对着空气翻了一个漫长的眼睛。

那么可爱的你，那么可恶的你。  
不为人知的你，不被人相信你是真的存在的你。

现在他慢慢登上黑色的木舟，他想起那个怪物的时候确实温情脉脉，柔肠百转。时隔如今仅有数月，但却像是过了漫长的一生，也像是短暂如闪电，一刹那的永恒。  
该如何再见到你呢？已经浪费了一次机缘，在兵荒马乱中遇到了某一个灰绿色的眼睛的生物。那生物是天赐的物种，他的双翼用来御风，他的变形用来爱抚，他的火焰是用来温暖自己。人类和这种生物缔结了条约。那条约的字迹已经熄灭，徒留黯淡的灰烬。  
他大概一生只能谈一次恋爱。他人生的白昼烧在那片奇光异彩的黑暗洞穴里，然后他只有在无边的黑夜里才能找到光源和璀璨。  
他望向和爱人分离的Raven，妹妹的脸上开始显示出不属于她这个年纪的悲壮。  
神啊，为什么要遇到爱人，又为何非要和相爱的人分离，让相爱的人永世不见。  
烈日焚心下两岸的歌队开始吟唱，他站立在黑色木舟之上，一分钟等于一万年。

一分钟等于一万年，对于Kurt Marko和Cain Juggernaut来说。  
Charles无声无息又回来了就像是一个挥之不去的噩梦，这让他们每一分每一秒都被嫉恨的药酒浸泡着。尝过了冠冕堂皇而高枕无忧的权力顶端的滋味，又怎么能再忍受一丝一毫的失控呢？  
Kurt站在高高的岩石上，戴着皇家蓝和鸽血红的宝石镶嵌的皇冠，皇冠沉重得好像是这一个月以来他们压抑已久的痛苦和怨恨。他抬着下巴，两眼又尽力向下瞥去，俯视着一切都在他眼皮子底下的事物。他憎恨自己太过大意，没有在王座旁昼夜不息地安插全是自己的眼线，这样当该死的Charles神志不清地出现在王座上时，他就可以让手下直接毒死他，再也不会节外生枝有这么多事。  
不过今天，今天是个很大的日子。Raven将送给Cain，那金发的姑娘虽然莽撞愚笨但长相娇美，Cain会有一阵子的快活。Charles是意外中的意外，从龙那死里逃生已经是一万年一遇的奇迹了。他们在Charles回来后翻阅了无数的书籍，龙只会在同两个族群的婚礼之间出现一次选择缔结一位皇族。之后，奇迹不会再次发生。  
夜长梦多是不祥的词，所以今天为了永绝后患，Charles必死无疑。Westchester唯一的未来的王因Armageddon国的内讧而无辜地葬身于暗杀，Cain当众平息叛乱，举国哀悼Charles死在众目睽睽之下，婚礼和葬礼的联合将使他们高枕无忧。  
蝼蚁又如何揣测盘旋在岩石上苍鹫的心意呢？权力的快感胜过一切，为此他们将不惜一切代价。  
Kurt漫不经心地想着，望着手中紧握着的黄金权杖，权杖的顶部镶嵌着一颗硕大无比的金绿宝石，那宝石的星线整齐又明亮，就像那是龙的眼睛。  
龙的眼睛，他嗤之以鼻地笑了。

Charles这几天一直可以听到一些声音，不仅仅是Erik的，还有别的人的。实际上，他从龙的住处回来了之后，就觉得一直可以更轻易地感知到他人的心声。此时他站在木舟上，准备撑桨划动，却又听到了Kurt的声音在脑海断断续续的回荡。他警惕地望了一眼继父，发现他表情并无变化。  
他悲哀地想也许这是Genosha的赠礼，来自那条绿眼睛的龙最后的庇佑。  
成就一位读心者。

他带着Raven舟行江中，直至过半，雪白的婚礼，雪白的葬礼，在两岸喃喃的吟唱和赞颂中他泪流满面。五百年一遇的人和龙的合约，他没有抓住机会，而他也任他放跑了机会，他们不知道怎么做才能让双方满意，或许他们从来不是一路的人。只是自己执着地拽住了他，就像是某个露水湿润、矿石闪亮的洞穴夜晚，怀抱里的温热体温和硌人的骨骼，是高热的他无意中偷来的一怀星光。  
今天将是婚礼，也会是葬礼。他不会坐以待毙地让Kurt和Cain如愿以偿地击杀自己，但想到未来的岁月里他将永远孤身一人走在明亮的白昼，身处永恒的孤独，身边再无某个具象的“朋友”，自己又该如何自处呢？Raven的婚礼已经凄凉悲惨至极，他未来和某位公主的联姻又能好到哪去呢？  
他的思绪漫无边际，就像是寒流被风夹带着席卷到各地，他却站定中间，迟迟不肯唱歌。  
人群骚动起来。

“Charles，别担心，我们会有办法的。”闭着眼睛的Raven睁开双眼，反正在河里也没人看得清她的一举一动，她索性不再顾忌。Charles的延迟将会耽搁他们的计划，虽然那反抗Kurt和Cain的计划非常仓促潦草，但也只能尽全力一博。  
Charles看了她一眼，Raven诧异地看到Charles脸上有着显而易见的伤心和悲痛，那不仅仅是为了自己。  
他开始唱歌，一字一句都沙哑得好像是被埋了一百年的人，从坟墓里刚刚爬出来的说的第一句话那样。  
他唱得很慢，怀着最渺茫的希望，唱着最痛苦的歌曲，他希望他那无望的爱情可以像三个月之前那样如约而来，即便它像灾难，就像那法老心生刚硬，不听从那先知们的苦苦哀求，于是血水、青蛙、虱虫、苍蝇、畜疫、泡疮、冰雹、蝗灾一样又一样呼啸而来，他也可以识别那灾祸后严酷的爱情。

他唱完了，但是什么都没有发生。他想起来那十灾中的八灾也不过如此，什么也比不过那黑暗之灾。  
他觉得那天空上的太阳也慢慢、慢慢变成了黑色。

 

Erik拍打翅膀变得慢了一点，并不是他飞不快，也不是这次上路带了两个拖油瓶造成了堵车，而是他一边飞一边思考问题。  
他确实不应该再次出现了，没有人喜欢在婚礼上当反派的，他也不是什么反派爱好者，也不是虐待狂，但是既然翻遍所有合约和卷宗，都没有写明如今这种例外，那也属于合约的擦边球了。  
更何况这次他在Charles的思绪里听到了一些计划。  
他不会让人威胁他的东西。

也许这次背光出现会好一点。  
他拍着翅膀，干扰着地磁，慢吞吞地想着。

 

——————————————————十灾之九—————————————————


	13. 我有许多小秘密

每个人都有秘密。  
在青天白日下，在夜色深沉里，在微笑痛哭时，在清醒或睡梦中，为了保持着那不为人知的秘密，防止一点一滴的泄露，所有人都守口如瓶，宛如龙那最深处的洞穴里藏放着的，里面不是外界疯传的金银珠宝如山似海，也不是价值连城的藏宝图或什么见鬼的灵魂买卖，而是一株风干的蓝色鸢尾，插在银色的瓶子里。  
不会有人知道的秘密。  
但在戏剧性的冲突和爆炸性的信息里，就很难维持住最深处的体面了。  
Erik随着哭喊往下俯冲的时候，凭借龙的良好视力，他看到了雪白里的蓝眼睛，一如他们初遇时那样，洋溢着惊愕与不可置信。但是这次和上次不一样了，他在那双美不胜收的蓝眼睛里看到了无以复加的喜悦，和久别重逢的委屈。  
重逢的喜悦鼓噪着龙的心，在耳鸣一般隆隆声里他不禁笑了。  
没有人知道他第一次出现在河面的时候，其实是看到了Raven和Charles，诚然他在跌跌撞撞的飞行中有点迷糊到底是哪一位Xavier该和他建立契约，但很快就意识到那白裙子里裹着的金发姑娘才是他的首选——接着Erik毫不犹豫地做出了选择。

Charles的秘密是四个字母，在众人之前他扮演着一个完美无瑕的形象，但无人可知那深夜里闪烁的怪物的双眼，是他全部的情欲与秘密。他是那龙的同谋者，彻头彻尾的。紧接着，他把它暴露在众目睽睽的河中。但凡是长了眼珠的，都看到那小王子现在昂着头颅，先是痛哭，然后就是夹着哭声的撕心裂肺一般的笑声。当人们惊骇地以为他疯了的时候，小王子对着天空张开了双手，在声嘶力竭里呼出了一个名字。  
龙原本是在空中拍打翅膀慢悠悠地下降，听到他爱人的召唤声，便雷霆万钧地冲着蓝眼睛的Xavier飞去了。

Cain还张着大嘴傻乎乎地望着眼前的一幕，Kurt的反应却更为迅猛。他意识到这条龙和Charles Xavier有着什么讳莫如深的关系——虽然他不懂是什么关系，但那明显是非同凡响。如果Charles的哭喊和拥抱就能让那龙对他言听计从，那绝对不是什么好事。他捏着黄金权杖，金绿宝石的星线在太阳的照耀下发出嘲讽的折射，那颜色也正像极了俯冲到低空的龙的眼睛，发着金色的灰绿色，中间的瞳目狭长，这宝石都不像是猫眼石，更像是——  
龙在咆哮。整个Westchester大地为之心醉神迷。  
Kurt双手的青筋暴现，他捏着权杖仿佛要把黄金都碾碎，在这种日光之下从未出现过的场景里，黄金权杖也就是一根普通的棍子。Kurt的五官都皱在一起，好像有人往他脸上揍了一拳然后淋了一桶青柠檬汁一样，他的上颚和下颚的牙齿用力地相互磋磨，发出咯哧咯哧的噪音，然后这位实质上的摄政王开始歇斯底里起来，他不管不顾地喊了一声，那声音就好像有人拿着毒刀刺进他的胃部然后一通乱搅那样，怨毒和惨痛声划破天际，于是弓箭手不情不愿地准备起来。  
远处的Cain仿佛从噩梦中惊醒一般，也反应过来，浑浑噩噩地下令让手下准备射箭。

Erik飞到了Charles的眼前，没有伸出爪子抓他，他在靠近水面的时候及时的刹住了车，轻缓的拍打着肉翼，这对于一个龙来说是个极尽温柔的举动。他低垂着自己的脑袋，望向含着泪的小王子。Charles正在疑惑为什么他不抓走自己，徒留自己傻乎乎地举着双手嚷嚷着他的名字，却在困窘中感受到近在咫尺的龙的鼻息，听到龙从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜声。Charles又高兴起来，他眼里的温柔能盛满一整个星球的湖泊。  
他们都感受到精神的链接变得格外的明显。那黑夜中不能窥见的身影轮廓此时就像一个英雄一样旋在低空，那美丽莫测的眼睛变得可以触摸。  
“哦我的朋友，你不会抓伤我的。我只想你来，然后留下。”  
我也是这样想的，我的Charles。

Emma的声音不怀好意、非常破坏气氛地响了起来：“小Erik，真是感人的一幕。小别胜新婚，不是吗？”  
“滚出我的脑袋！”Erik在重逢的喜悦中拨冗出片刻的分神来对Emma发火。  
“哎哟，你面相英俊又难以取悦，真是又甜又辣，怪不得小王子这么爱你，瞧瞧他，爱你爱得眼圈都红了呢。真是让人嫉妒的爱情鸟。不过我好心来提醒你，你的小新郎现在正在被两队人马瞄准了，其中一个反派的头头站在城墙上，捏着一根拐杖的那个，就是了。另一个反派的头头在对岸的船上，呃……这个反派的个子太矮了，以至于我都有点儿看不清。真希望待会儿兵荒马乱的时候你别找我和Az求助，我也真希望看到事成之后你来感谢我的场景。不要谢，Erik，看样子这次你分得清男女了，能参与你人生中这么重要的时刻，我们万分感动啊。 ”  
Emma优雅亲切地说完最后一个字后马上从Erik的思维中撤出了，就像她知道Erik还有很多问题想从读心者那得到答案一样。Erik憎恨地后槽牙都开始磨了起来。

不尊重读心者的下场往往是很惨的。

Charles此时和Erik共鸣的峰值达到最大，他隐约可以听全Emma和Erik的对话了。奇怪的是之前他听到Emma和Azazel的声音全都是龙啸，并不知道他们会说人话。此时此刻那个女人的声音和腔调，像是冰冻过的雕花高脚玻璃杯，浑身都携带着寒冬才有冰雪气息。  
Charles有点嫉妒。他看到Erik在和Emma吵完了之后，僵了片刻，他还未来得及呼声唤他，Erik突然猛烈地煽动翅膀，此刻堪称平和的河面突然水波滚滚，然后这条龙转头冲着城墙咆哮了起来。  
两岸万箭齐发，就算是一只庞然大物也要被扎成刺猬了。  
但那怪物毫不在乎。  
那龙无所畏惧。

当所有的磨得光亮的箭矢停顿在空中的时候，所有人以为自己出现了幻觉，直到那些空中的箭矢停了很久直到人们确信了自己的双眼的忠贞。  
Charles有种不祥的预感：“Erik——不——放手——”  
被愤怒灼烧的龙是不会听得见任何劝阻的，特别是Magneto。

Magneto真是个遥远又真切的回忆。  
只要他还活着一天，或许永生无法剥除这个名称给自己带来的永恒的耻辱，一如他的存在就曾是某种不祥而肮脏的记号，苟延残喘只是为了有朝一日可以站起来。肉体的消灭带来终极的安宁。  
但土地始终都需要生命，有生命的地方就有记忆。  
既然那是不能被抹杀的过去，还不如一直继承着。  
Erik在很多年的孤独和寂静里都不曾怨恨过自己的能力，他确信Edie在死前告诉他的那一切，他只是怨恨自己让母亲孤独地、痛苦地、坚定地死去。在石头的牢笼里他望着不曾存在的玫瑰，设想过无数次的“如果”和“假如”。但是那些永远不可能再来了。  
为什么我的所爱总要离我而去？  
再到今日，一切不是当年的模样，敌人到同伴，他不再是孤独莽撞的孩童。力量握手，他想终于可以不害怕一切了。  
Magneto长长地呼啸了一声，好像是把所有的无名怒火平静地吐出来那样，它的尾巴在空中扫过，那些射向Charles的箭顿时转弯掉头，银闪闪的箭头亮如钻石，它们无情无义地分拨两路，一波射向城墙上的Kurt，另一波射向Cain和他的舰队。

龙的配偶撕心裂肺的反对也并没有让龙回心转意，Charles眼睁睁看着Kurt当场射成豪猪。Charles在惊恐中仍然感受得到Erik沉积多年的怒火和自我厌弃，他不知道究竟是该责备Erik，还是责备自己。他跪在木舟，腿软得几乎站不起来。他没有一刻的停止呼唤Erik，而龙却还想往上飞走，它想越过河面，用火焰和尾巴直扫Cain的军队，所有破坏他们的人们都烟消云散，一切的威胁永不存在。

“Erik，我不想你出于往昔的自责和恐惧而补偿安慰你自己。”  
“我在这里，请你回来。Erik，请你回来，请你留下来。”  
“Erik……你可以成为更好的自己，求求你，Erik，想想看你那么多温暖和明亮的回忆，那么好的你……为了Edie，Jakob，为了我，为了Emma和Azazel，求求你，请你回来。”  
“Erik，回来，我只需要你。控制住你自己，我需要Erik，我只需要Erik。”

那龙已经飞越过河流，当他下降到半空的时候，有人觉得那龙像是突然浑身僵硬了一会儿，但接着那龙继续若无其事地下降飞翔。也许只是人类肉眼的错觉，阳光是这么的刺眼，而日光之下无数奇事怪谈都在发生，眼睛所见的如何能保证是真的呢？龙眯起狭长的瞳目，他听到了伴侣的呼唤，他的尾巴低低地掠过军队，他的眼光扫过被活戳成人肉筛子的Cain，又拍打起翅膀，慢慢地飞回河中心。

看样子那龙只想找Charles Xavier的麻烦。  
而Charles Xavier泪流满面仰着面孔看着那龙的方向，既不躲也不避，慢慢张开了双手。

那是一个充满了狂喜的拥抱。  
我的秘密暴露无遗，那就是你，我的爱人。

 

——————————————————出埃及记—————————————————


	14. 小别胜新婚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章pwp，涉及dirty talk和高潮限制。

Charles告诉Erik带着自己回皇宫，然后Erik把他带回了龙洞。  
Charles坐在柔软的床褥子上，一边板着脸骂一边暗自窃喜，他也不知道自己窃喜个什么劲儿。  
Erik看着他，蓝眼睛因为情绪激动涨得那颜色几乎要漫出来，他的脸发红，嘴唇更红，嘟起来了，他在说什么？说个不停，红嘴唇都变得亮闪闪的，还能看到白色的牙齿——  
Charles一边躲开某个从龙变人的赤身裸体的生物，一边嘟嘟囔囔继续数落：  
“我让你不要把我带到这里，你非要带过来，你知道一路上的风有多大么？不，不要来这套，这不是一个吻可以解决的。还有，我让你不要搞破坏，你为什么要伤及无辜？嗯……等等，等……嗯……为什么你还迟来了？你知道我还以为……啊！”  
Erik撕开了他的衣服，在他的脖子上用力咬了一口，像是叼住猎物那样，没有松口了。他锐利的牙齿在Charles脖颈那有一搭没一搭地咬着玩，力道忽轻忽重，沉重的鼻息喷在锁骨那，Charles训不下去了，他的脸变得通红，顺着Erik的力道躺在床上，双腿也不由自主地缠上Erik，反正Erik也没有在听他的，去他的吧。  
Erik像是终于玩够了那块皮肤，松开口，又去咬Charles肉滚滚的下巴，低下头去咬喉结，然后是锁骨，在锁骨那他吮吸得非常用力，因此锁骨上一片紫红色，暗得发沉，让人心惊胆战，接着是他的肩膀，他在Charles的肩膀上啃得很尽兴，有几次让Charles甚至吃痛了哼叫了出来，Erik就温柔地舔舐过去，这让Charles的呼痛很快变成了绵长的哼叫，Erik变本加厉地啃咬吮吸，用自己精悍强壮的身体不断摩擦挺动着对方的肉体，效果拔群。在Erik开始舔咬到Charles的乳头的时候，Charles一边羞耻地挣扎一边无法自控地达到了全硬。  
Erik用修长有力地双手摁住挣动的Charles，他的虎口卡在Charles的脖子和锁骨那，倒不怎么用力，他那短短的棕色头发垂在Charles的胸膛，这让小王子又茸又痒，胸膛起伏得更加严重了，这更合Erik的心意。他用粗糙的舌苔卷起小王子一侧的乳头，空出来的一只手又揪又捏另一侧的乳头，他像是模仿初生婴儿进食那样，用柔软的嘴唇嘬弄吮吸起来，时不时发出响亮的啧啧声，另一侧的手没有这么温柔了，反而是用力地摁压挤弄另一边的胸膛。Charles的呼吸断断续续，脸躁得通红，他既想阻止Erik，又忍不住挺起胸膛把自己送进Erik的嘴里，他的双腿既想蹬开压在自己身上的男人，又想紧紧缠绕住这精壮的身体，把他挤向自己。  
Erik不耐烦起来，当他把嘴移到另一侧已经被玩弄到红肿的乳头上时，他开始了舔咬，这让红肿更加严重。Charles的挣扎变得明显，Erik的那只卡着锁骨的手往上卡到了他的脖子，他的食指用力地抵着Charles的下巴，这让小王子的背弓成了一道完美的曲线。他撕咬着Charles的胸口，稍稍抬起身，看到了肿胀鲜红的乳头，晶亮又淫荡。  
他居高临下地望着泪眼迷蒙的Charles，不怀好意地笑了一下，俯下身，把Charles颤动濡湿的前端含进了嘴里。  
Charles张开了嘴，那口型好像要喊出什么不可思议的呼号，却是默片一样，呻吟和叫床声卡在他的喉咙里，他被巨大的快感和欲望吞没了。  
Charles可以看到Erik正在努力地吞咽讨好自己，自己的老二被舔得发亮，进出在一张薄薄的嘴唇中，而Erik的脸颊随着进出的动作产生深深的凹陷，而他的头发却没有凌乱，仅有几缕搭在那个人严酷的眉眼之间，这种对比反而令Charles更加无法抵抗。他撑起身子，两只手撑在床上，他想喊停，自己马上就要到了，他不确定Erik是不是想要这个，但他已经无法说出任何话，无法拒绝Erik，只能脖子仰起，开始张大嘴剧烈短促地呼气、吐气、呼气、吐气——  
他真的真的忍不了了，他要到了。他听到一个熟悉声音，那声音响荡在他的脑子里：“没关系，Charles，射出来。”  
一片空白和一片浊白，等他反应过来的时候他还在不由自主的抽搐，而Erik正从容不迫地吞咽完所有的液体，双手向上捋了捋自己散下来的头发，Charles面色潮红地盯着他，刚想道歉，Erik吻了下来。  
“Charles，我很抱歉，为所有的一切。”  
Erik的声音回荡在自己的脑子里，他意识到他们大概可以通过心灵感应来交流了。这样很好，他解放了自己的嗓音，让它可以专注于呻吟和叫床了。  
Erik的舌头逐渐具有侵略性，他尽可能地长大了嘴去咬住Charles的嘴，他的舌头灵活地撬开Charles脆弱的唇齿抵抗，扫荡着Charles口腔的每一处，从牙齿内侧到上颚缠着Charles胆怯的舌头不再放开，用力地吮吸，要榨干Charles身体里每一点甜味。Erik至今也没有得到解放的老二，也不安分地顶动摩擦着Charles的大腿内侧。但Charles真的没有这么快能够再——  
Erik不知道什么时候已经湿润了自己的指头，往Charles的后穴里伸入了一指。Charles想说什么，被更深的吻住，两个人发出黏腻的鼻音，Charles感觉自己的腰背被深深地搂抱着，两个人就像是要合二为一那么贴近。  
在非常潦草粗糙的扩张完后，Erik实在是没有更多的耐心了。说实话，在Charles身上他的耐心已经超过他小辈子的总和。他松开对Charles的咬吻，注视和摆弄着自己昂扬狰狞的老二，慢慢没入Charles的身体。Charles还没有硬起来的阴茎软软地搭在雪白的肚皮上，这三者的对比让他异常兴奋。就连Charles的呼痛也只是换来潦草敷衍的几个亲吻作为安慰，他实在是……就是等不及了。  
当他的底端终于触到圆润的臀部的时候，他们俩都长舒出一口气， Charles还没有喘完这一口气，Erik就像个禽兽那样操弄了起来，连让他喊停的时间都没有，他们的思维还连在一起，他只能在脑子里混乱地投射出“慢点”“痛”“好快”“太大了”“Erik！”“等等”之类的片段，这于事无补反而火上浇油，他能明显感觉到呼吸粗重的男人的脑子里的片段思绪，大意就是“我的”“好紧”“淫荡的”“终于”“操你”“小婊子”“好爽”之类的，大部分都是“我的”，不是他的还能是谁的？在一片混乱和快感中Charles居然还有力气想道。  
那个巨大的顶端在他身体里横冲直撞，蛮横骄纵，当探到某个熟悉的点的时候，Charles先是抽搐了一下，不可避免地哭喊起来，他的手像是猫咪那样开始挠Erik的背部，而正在干他的男人对此的回应是更加深重的顶弄，强逼着他在没有完全勃起的情况下高潮。  
Charles的前端慢慢挺立起来，Erik的速度减慢下来，开始大抽大进，每一次都用力挺进，戳在Charles最甜美羞耻的那个点上，速度慢而沉重，Charles能感受到那根肉棒上每一条青筋的起伏，也能感受到自己的内里是如何拼命吮吸渴求那根肉棒，他张着嘴喊出无意义的单音节语音，口水从嘴角流下来，却无力闭合，随着越来越快没顶的快感，他不知道他投射出去的思维只有“干我”“Erik”“操死我”这样的片段，而Erik还是那个尚在清明里的人，他对这种四处投散很不文明的思绪的回应是一声低吼。  
Erik感觉到了Charles马上要射精，他紧紧地卡住了Charles的根部，这让Charles在顶端一下子跌到了地狱最底部，Charles的哭喊声足以让一切雄性生物勃起并上他，可这里只有Erik，打定主意了就铁石心肠的Erik。他冷酷不为所动地紧紧压制着Charles，动作越来越快，Charles的哭声、肉体相撞的脆响、阴茎进出的黏腻水声交织在一起，在Charles哭哑了嗓子的时候，Erik把精液如愿以偿地全射进了小王子的身体里。  
并且一直没有松开他压制着Charles阴茎的手。

 

——————————————————黏连—————————————————


	15. 小别胜新婚（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章pwp.

Charles在昏厥前想好了，等他醒来，先给Erik迎头一拳，再暴跳如雷地和这个混账算一笔账，接着勒令他带着自己老老实实地飞回Westchester，并且脑住Erik，让他变成人形和自己拴在一起，让他好好收拾自己惹出的大乱子、一尾巴扫出来的残局，强迫他和自己在一起，过很多、很多年。  
他猜中了这个结局，但没有猜中开头。  
先是朦朦胧胧的一阵感觉，有水声，也有温柔而发痒的触感，他疑惑地睁开眼，先是明亮的烛火，接着是枕头和空着的床侧，下身传来一阵抖动，他打了个寒颤，马上清醒了过来，那太过于羞耻了，他刚想屈起双腿，马上被身上人觉察到了。一只手紧紧卡住他的膝窝，而他臀部被另一只手掰开，灵活的舌头继续之前的动作，缓慢的，淫秽的。  
他抽噎了一下，恼羞成怒地哑着嗓子发出哭声：“Erik——No——”  
打断他的是屁股上被扇了一巴掌，在空气中传出清脆的一声响。Charles羞愤得想跳崖的心都有了。  
他把自己的脸埋在枕头里开始呜咽，他感到下半身的压迫感消失了，接着他全身都被一个体型精悍的男人沉重地压住，就像是脖子后面有一条大狗那样，他感受得到Erik一直在嗅闻他，落在他后脖子的吻是轻柔的、怜惜的。他一边呜咽一边含糊不清地责骂， Erik对此毫不理会，反而弓起身子，将分身慢慢送进已经被他的唇舌湿润过了的后穴之中。  
快感的如约而至让Charles的哭声里掺杂了不一样的色彩，Erik这次动得很慢，他的手在Charles的全身慢慢地游走抚摸，好像逡巡着每一寸领土。Charles想叫他快一点，但脸早已被rimming燥得通红。Erik把他的脸慢慢掰过来，Charles被折腾了一下午的肉体在此时酸痛疲惫，更何况正常人也不会像只猫头鹰那样，能把脸扭个一百八十度。Erik好笑地看着他眼里的愤懑和情欲，侧过脸亲了一下他的耳朵，倒很体贴地没有亲吻他的嘴唇，压着嗓子在他耳边说到：“我的朋友，我真的非常、非常抱歉。我非常、非常懊恼，把你一个人留在那。”  
Erik每说一个“非常”，他的下身就在Charles的身体里挺动一下。龙的吻落在Charles的耳畔和鬓角，Charles能感受到一双手随着他的身体曲线慢慢游走，然后覆盖到自己用力抓握着床单的双手上，Erik将他的拳头抚摸、掰开，把自己的手指插入每个指缝。他们十指交缠下的律动依旧温柔有力，只是那嘴唇迟迟不来吻自己， Charles感到焦躁。  
他不顾Erik的顾忌，莽撞地亲吻上了那薄薄的嘴唇。他闭上双眼之前还看得到那灰绿色瞳孔中的惊愕。接着劈头盖脸的是相互舔舐和咬吻。先是小心的试探，接着是激烈的应和。  
他在Erik的怀抱里慢慢翻了个身，当他终于面对着那条蠢龙的时候，Erik转移了阵地，将嘴唇慢慢移到了他的脖子，顺着下午他吮吸出来的暗红色挨个加深它们的印记， Charles松开了手，搂着他的脖子，棕色的卷发乱七八糟，蓝色的眼睛蓄满水汽，嘴唇又湿又亮，发出低低的呻吟。Erik开始摆起腰部慢慢加快速度，Charles的双腿非常配合地勾住他的腰，然后偷偷把手伸向自己的下身。  
Erik眼睛眯了起来，他严厉地把Charles的双手压在了他的头顶，空余出来的另一只手依旧紧紧地握住Charles的根部。Charles像是被冷水泼醒了一样，想要扭动却又不敢，只能用脚蹬着Erik，嘴里发出含混不清的控诉，叫Erik滚开。  
Erik将那只握着小王子下身的手空出来，抚摸着小王子的脸，在脑子里投射着呼唤他的名字。那蓝眼睛不情不愿地望向他，Erik叹了口气，额头抵着额头，在缓缓的律动中他同时在脑海里和声带里共振出同一句话：“说你爱我。”  
Charles望着这条狡诈而胆小的龙，突然十分泄气，他嘟囔着说：“你爱我。”  
Erik并没有欺负他，却笑了起来。他笑起来的时候眼角有些许纹路，这大概暴露了这条龙真实的年岁，虽然他确实是如此的年轻。他和Charles的鼻尖相互磨蹭，含着Charles的嘴唇，他口齿清晰地回应：“没错，我爱你。”  
Charles的脸腾地一下红到了耳尖。诚然他们做过很多次，而且自己几乎每次都特别放荡，但当他叫床或者被Erik折腾到死去活来的时候，都没有此时此刻这么害羞。他嗫嚅着，嘴唇被含着，呼吸连着呼吸，后穴吞吐着某个巨大的东西，湿润连着火硬，他不知道怎么回应，全部的热烈和完全的思念。他只好勉强把自己的双手挣脱出来，紧紧搂住Erik的脖子，把脸埋在配偶的肩窝里，一句话也不吭。  
Erik摸了摸怀里的卷发，轻声说道：“除了我以外，连你自己都不准给自己高潮。”  
这不是问句，也不是命令句，这是一句陈述句。他怀里的小个子没有回应。Erik催促着Charles，得到的是更为害羞的埋头，接着他在脑海中听到一句小小的回应：“那你还在等什么。”  
Erik露出了一种威慑力十足的笑容。他把自己从Charles体内抽出，听到了欲求不满的呻吟和请求，他站在床边，把Charles的两条腿拉近，圈住自己的腰部，把自己再次慢慢送进去，开始不留情面地操干起来。  
Charles的勃起在空中相当不雅地竖起，红通通的，顶端也濡湿了，相当可怜，Charles非常乖地用手用力抓着床单，不去揉弄安抚自己。他鲜红的嘴张成了O字形，发出无意义的喊叫以及“Erik”。Erik望着他的珍藏，看着自己的老二进出在小王子软颤的肉体之间，红褐色和雪白成了对比，Charles这么小，这么紧，这么热，又这么缠人，实在是难以抗拒。他在脑子里投射出他看到的性交场面，这让Charles叫得几乎嘶哑了嗓子。  
Charles从来没确切看过自己下面可以吃进去这么大的东西，Erik实在是太大了，长又硬，随着龙的速度越来越快，Charles甚至有种自虐的快感，仿佛把自己钉在一根烧红的烙铁上，仿佛他自己就是为此而生，为了吞吐Erik的老二上而生，他开始希望这永远没有尽头，这感觉如此之好，一切都不必他来担忧，因为有Erik。他想射了，于是他在脑子里哀哀地发出请求。  
Erik哑着嗓子说道：“射出来，宝贝。”  
那个称呼让Charles没有忍住，先是一阵白光，然后就是晕眩，接着是快感的余波，越来越快，海啸之上还有海啸。Erik也射了，他努力地收留住所有的液体，好让Erik把自己灌得满满的，然后再夸他是多棒的小荡妇。

他们相拥而眠，醒来后脑子恢复了清明，也已经是第二天的清晨了。  
先醒来的Erik已经给他们做完了清洁， Charles现在躺在Erik的怀里，玩弄着磁控者的手，好像那里有什么藏宝图一样。Erik的另只手搭在他的背上，有一下没一下地抚摸着，好像在给一只猫咪顺毛。在这种静谧亲密的气氛下，Charles感觉自己已经无欲无求，任何事情都不会再重要。他们花了那么长时间找到对方，理解对方，再经历了分别和灾祸，如今又能合二为一，还有什么会比这更奇迹的呢？爱上的是一条龙，或者是一个人，或者是某种生物，对于读心者而言这不会再重要。爱情令人盲目，而他曾经深陷绝望，宁愿自己永远活在目盲的黑夜，只为守候一双绿眼睛。  
“你明天就得离开我这，你得回去了。”Erik轻轻地说道。  
Charles震惊地撑起身趴在Erik的胸膛上，他看上去伤心到极点：“我们好不容易……我不想分开。我好不容易才见到你，你这次也带走了我。”  
“以前我们对什么都不了解，对世界，对责任，对未来，什么都不了解。”  
“现在我们了解了，也知道该怎么做了。亡羊补牢，为时不晚。难道你愿意和我分开么？”  
“当然不。”  
“所以你应该留下来。和我在一起，留下来。”  
“你对我一无所知。”  
“我知道你所有的一切。”  
Erik不再说话，在晨曦中他的面容依旧英俊严酷，Charles伸出手抚摸着他的脸庞，从眉骨，到眼窝，从眼窝，到鼻梁，再到颧骨，以及嘴唇，还有下巴和下颚，有的人活着就是崇山峻岭，值得旁人耗费一生在其中探掘。  
Charles的蓝眼睛里充满了迷恋和惊奇：“和我在一起。和我永远在一起。”  
Erik依旧沉默不语，直到Charles撒娇地把鼻尖凑上来和他亲昵地磨蹭，他才笑着说：“让我们想想办法。”

“让我想想办法。”Raven愤愤地想道。  
现在是什么情况？总之就是二婚现场，混乱得要命，比上次更甚。她两次嫁人都没有嫁出去，她的名声在婚姻市场上让人闻声悚然，而这丝毫不能怪她。  
这当然不能怪她，谁也没想到她哥哥唱一次歌就能喊出一条龙，而他明知道如此还非要当众演唱。于是她哥哥快乐地被他跨种族的伴侣带走了，远走高飞，扔下一摊烂摊子。而她呢，只是按照脚本出演，结果她强忍悲伤躺在木舟上，等她爬起来的时候，哥哥不见了，龙也不见了，岸边上曾是民众观礼的地方，现在连根鸡毛都没有，而曾是军队和王室观礼的地方，全是恶心的死人。而她还坐着舟上，舟在宽阔的河中心，这下她连划舟人都没有了。好像没谁记得这里还有个货真价实的待嫁公主了，她一定是王室为了完成某一年的亲民工程时，随手在哪个垃圾桶里捡来的。  
“想要事事指望男人，不如指望母猪会上树。”Raven捡起被Charles扔在舟头的桨，咬牙切齿地开始扒拉起来。  
当她以一种对于女人来说是匪夷所思的猛力往前划行的时候，她注意到不远处行来一只小船，她开始奋力刨起水花，当她听到Hank的身躯站在船的甲板上朝她激动地喊叫的时候，她真是高兴坏了。  
当Hank把她捞起来的时候，她哭啼啼地说着：“天哪，还是多亏了你们，不然我根本没法想象自己怎么离开这个鬼地方，真是吓坏我了。”  
Logan在一边翻了个白眼，他确信自己通过望远镜看到了这位皇室公主用力划舟的威姿，Raven就算是去参加男子皮划艇也一定没什么问题。  
Raven躲在Hank的怀里对着Logan凶恶地瞪了一眼。  
Hank忧心忡忡地抚摸着小公主的头发，他提了一个自认非常关键的问题：“Charles去哪儿了？他该怎么办？”  
得到的回答是Raven和Logan一起朝天翻眼睛。

 

——————————————————成熟—————————————————


	16. 叫破喉咙也没人来救你

当Charles这次再度重新出现在皇宫的时候，他已经想好了各种应对的回答。包括呼唤着龙、如何召唤龙、和龙的重逢与对话，以及被Erik带走后又毫发无损出现在这里。  
Raven和Logan首先看到他的。  
当Charles以为自己首先会得到一个哭哭啼啼的拥抱，和一个略带脏字的激动拥抱时，Raven只是抬起头，好像她哥哥根本没有当众被异形生物带走，而是出门去后花园散了个步那样，无动于衷地瞥了他一眼：“回来啦？这次你还算及时，要知道Armageddon的Juggernaut家族和我们闹翻了，他们想准备袭击我们。所以这些全怪你，赶紧想想办法！”  
Charles一脸迷茫。  
Logan好心地挥了挥大手：“Charles，先去休息一下，这几天堆积的文件Hank已经放在老地方了，你睡到下午两点之后Salvadore小姐会叫醒你，Scott和Alex也会在那时候等你。元老院后天会等待你的回复。”  
Raven旁若无人地吹了吹搭在自己额头的一缕金发。  
Charles的无名怒火被点燃了：“为什么你们就不会问问我的脸色，关心关心我这几天过得怎么样！”  
“面色红润有光泽。”Hank不知道从哪个角落里冒了出来，小声如实地回答道。  
Charles憋了一口气，想大吼大叫，但他有种莫名的心虚和理亏。他只好悻悻地走开了。  
Logan注视着王储气哼哼的样子，又看了一眼同样气哼哼的公主。虽然Charles和Raven是同父异母，长相上并没有当时相似之处，但他们生气起来的劲头以及那股蛮不讲理的气势，倒是如出一辙。

当贴身侍女Angel Salvadore进入Charles的房间的时候，她对一切的可能性都做出了预设。保证自己不受惊吓，仪态得体。比如可能要面对羊毛地毯上的破烂瓷片，但是Charles一向很有自制，温文尔雅，不会乱摔东西来发泄出气，同样，这位养尊处优的王子也不会虐待他人以获得快感，他富有同情心，就是心情不好的时候老是醉醺醺的，要么就是低气压又讲话难听，但说实话难听也难听不到哪里去，那可是Charles Francis Xavier——然后Angle啊的一声叫出来，她的尖叫声就好像要把老天给刺个洞似的。这实在是不能责备我们的Angel。毕竟一个陌生的，穿着高领衣服的男人，瞪着一双颇有威慑力的灰绿色眼睛，坐在Charles的枕头旁边，他一只手环绕着Charles的头，而一向敏锐狡猾的王子，却无知无觉地朝着那个陌生男人的方向困惑地望着。Angel吓软了腿，喝令那陌生人离开王子，并大声嚷嚷着护卫队。但诡秘的是整个皇宫好像都失聪瞎眼了一般。离她仅有十米的三个侍卫好像没看到她也没有听到尖叫和求救声一样。她下意识想跑，却发现身后的门自动关了起来，那金铜的门把手还自己拧了一下。她被反锁了起来。Angel看到那男人不理会她，转而低头望向懵懂的Charles，他的手对着Charles伸出来了，就像是一条绕边盘行的沙漠角蝰蛇。她想喊，却什么都喊不出来，很难说是她失声了还是整个世界都在装聋作哑，她想扑过去，身子一软却跪在地上，她就这样眼睁睁地看着那男人的手搭上了Charles的喉咙，那男人慢慢俯下了身子。接着Angel Salvadore就陷入了黑暗，她昏过去了。

Erik瞥了一眼那傻乎乎的女人，哼都懒得哼，手插进Charles蓬松的卷发里，他对着那红润的嘴唇吻了下去。  
Charles睡得有点迷糊，但马上就开始热情地回应。气喘吁吁里他毫无威慑力地批评Erik：“你不应该这样吓她。”  
Erik漫不经心地用手捏着Charles圆鼓鼓的下巴，半吻不吻地逗弄着他的伴侣：“那又怎么样？说她勇气可嘉，看到敌人的第一步是用自己的尖叫声让对手失聪吗？”  
Charles笑了，他用上齿咬着自己的下唇，用鼻尖蹭着Erik的鼻子，指责道：“你可真是个混账。”  
“我还能做更混账的事情。”混账把他压到在床上。  
“等一等，等一等……”更深的吻融化在Charles的抵抗声里，Erik没脱衣服就钻进来被子里，用自己的身体用力压蹭只穿了丝绵睡衣的Charles。  
Charles喘着粗气，感受另一个人像只大型猫科动物那样嗅闻舔舐自己的脖颈，那个人喷出的气息又危险又刺激。他忍不住呻吟出来，用腿缠着那个人的腿，保持清醒真是件很难的事情，但一切都处理好了他们就可以随心所欲地胡来了，现在还不行。Charles勉强找到了一点神智，温柔地在脑子里呼唤着Erik：“想一想我们的正事，亲爱的。”  
Erik停下了，不满地说：“我觉得现在就是正事。”  
Charles溺爱地笑了。他用手摸着Erik短发，硬茬茬的发根，头皮，然后是他的脖子后脊椎的突起，充满力量感的背部。他一点点给自己的伴侣顺毛：“我知道，亲爱的，现在我们有更紧迫的事情要解决，Emma不能长时间心灵控制得住所有王室里的人，我们也不能在昏倒的侍女前做爱，Azazel还在Armageddon为我们查消息呢。”  
Erik刚想说什么，突然一个冷锐的女声就这么阴魂不散地响起来了：“真是感人至深，不得不说，Erik你虽然运气差的一塌糊涂，但在越狱策反选择同盟，以及选配偶这件事情上你倒是运气好得违背常理。感激我们的阵营里总是会有清醒的人。”  
Emma顿了一顿，趁着Erik还没有想起怎么回击的时候又补了一句：“或者只靠老二思考的也就你了，一个活生生的动物。你和你的小甜心还有十分钟时间，希望我和Az见到你们的时候，你们没有像上次那样，一边勃起一边冲我们打招呼。好变态哦。”  
然后她就从他们的脑子里溜之大吉了。Erik已经连骂的怒火都没有了，他的老二也成功地像是被浇了一盆冰水那样，老老实实贴着他大腿内侧。而被他压着的Charles则难忍笑意。他怏怏地爬起来，收拾好了自己，Charles也差不多，动作迅速，然后望了一眼阴郁的Erik，凑近，踮起脚，一个甜蜜的吻：“晚上怎么补偿都可以。”  
Erik裂了一种很像野生动物的笑容。他的心情好了很多。

Erik随着Charles进入了书房。Raven和Logan都在里面等着了，三大家族的Cassidy和Summers的孩子们还没那么多阅历，因此最为智慧博学，也是最为少年老成的Hank McCoy代替三大家族出席。当他们看到Charles走了进来，身后跟了一个身形精壮的陌生男人的时候，Logan下意识地拔了剑喝问，却被Erik凶狠地瞪了一眼：“别白费你的力气”， Raven和Hank开始喊叫侍卫时，王子打了哈欠，先是责备了出口不逊的Erik，又胡乱安抚了下Logan，接着他对Raven和Hank说道：“你们喊破喉咙也没用。”  
Erik挺不怀好意地配合着：“你们倒是继续喊啊？”  
Raven听完这种不太对劲的台词，疑惑地扫着面前这对奇异的组合，她实在是没想到，她哥哥隐匿多年的那种反派的丑恶嘴脸，居然还真有曝光在青天白日之下这一天。她以为Charles会一生都维持着那股讨人喜欢的假惺惺又诡计多端的外皮，然后背过头来就会压榨自己人呢。Hank是那个在震惊中还有点理智的人物，他拉住要冲向Erik的Logan，对着趾高气扬的Erik，看了看对方的长相，观察了Charles对他亲昵甜蜜的态度（肉麻得打了个哆嗦），又注意到这位傲慢的客人他奇异的双眼，Hank迟缓不确定地说：“你是……那位……几天前出现在河面的……龙……先生，吗？”  
Erik和Charles挑了一下眉头，这两位长相不相似的人，在此时有种惊人的相似。虽然他们俩一个脸棱角分明，一个脸圆乎乎，一个的眼睛是灰绿色，在阳光下变幻莫测，瞳目也是在圆和线中摇摆，而另一个的眼是坚定不移的海洋之色。他们是不一样的长相，但现在他们挑眉的方式、迷人笑容下的不怀好意，以及令人不安的赞赏，倒是如出一辙。  
“操！这是什么玩意儿？Charles，这到底是怎么回事？你不能这样把我们都蒙在鼓里，”Logan在短暂的惊愕后恼怒地说道，“这玩意儿到底是谁？”  
Charles严厉地呵斥了他的言辞，转头看到一脸震惊的Raven，做哥哥的温和体贴地解释道：“没错。这就是那条我和你们说起的龙。”  
Raven看起来像是找不到自己的舌头那样：“老天……我是说，操，天哪，哥哥，你疯了？Charles？你是当真的吗？这是那条龙？出现了两次的那个？他会变形？他现在是人吗？”  
“他当然是个人了，他也是条龙。总之，希望你们尽快认识接纳对方。”Charles不满的样子让他看起来格外的年轻。  
“为什么！”Logan和Raven看起来是一样的怒火冲天，“凭什么我们就要接纳他？你知道你们俩给我们带来多少麻烦么！还有，你现在到底打算想怎么样？”  
“先不要惊慌，我的朋友们，出于很多原因，没法和你们现在解释清楚为什么其他人都听不到我们的商议，”Charles劝说着每一个人，这让面前的三人稍微安定了些，而Erik的手也搭在了Charles的肩膀上，“总之非常复杂，考虑到我们第二次联姻也失败了，Armageddon的军队被打得一塌糊涂，Cain和Kurt也死了，太多残局要收拾，仅靠我们肯定是处理不完的，当然这也有我私人感情的原因，不过我们已经替你们想好了。”  
“我们？”Hank疑惑地问道。  
“对，我们。啊哦，我不是说你，你，你。而是说我和Erik，就是这位，”Charles开始得意洋洋起来，他的手也回搭在Erik的手上，他们真是亲密无间，“我们是这样想的，我们可以先把Armageddon给处理掉，再慢慢清理下议院，下议院的事情呢可以交给Logan，Summers家的兄弟们也该试着长大起来了，你可以让Scott一起帮你一点什么，同时Hank和元老院处理好补贴，葬礼，军队什么的，然后，我也不用为了王室随便结个什么婚的，毕竟还有你呢，对，就是说你，我亲爱的妹妹，Raven，你呢，就和Hank生几个孩子，反正我马上就去宣布你们俩订婚了，怎么样？我知道你们相爱很久了，不用急着感谢我McCoy公爵，我早已预料到你的感激之情了。而且你们其中一个的孩子呢我可以指定为王位继承人，考虑到这是Hank的孩子的话，智力一定不会差。”  
Logan感觉自己可能是出现了幻觉，或者幻听，随便吧。  
“怎么样？是不是非常周全？”Charles挑着眉毛面露得色。  
“恕我直言，Charles，处理完Armageddon后，我们……我们当然一切都好说了……只是你好像还没安排你会做些什么？”Hank问道。  
“我么？我当然和Erik在一起了。”Charles理直气壮极了，他为Hank提出这种答案是显而易见的问题感到意外。  
“毕竟两个男人生不出来孩子，”Erik耸了耸肩，“我是不喜欢小孩子的，但Charles很喜欢小孩，所以收养几个也无妨。”  
“混账！你们真是一对混球！滚吧！滚回你们的龙窝里去吧！我死也不生孩子！生了也不给你们！想得美！”Raven大叫道。  
Charles感觉Raven现在有点狂躁。他担忧地望向Erik，妹妹拒绝生孩子和过继养子给自己，这恐怕是他唯一没有想到的。  
Erik冲他露出个安抚的笑容。  
Charles和他对视着笑了起来。  
Logan望着一脸惊呆和暴躁的Hank和Raven，现在应该说McCoy夫妻俩了，他嘟囔着：“……我能不能就假装自己瞎了？”

当然不能了，亲爱的Logan。  
他们还要拿你做苦力呢。

 

——————————————————订婚—————————————————


	17. 幸福的人就结婚去吧

他们以为这一筐子又一筐子的烂事、麻烦事，全部处理完也得好几年的时间，但实际上，在一种不可思议的速度下他们很快恢复了安宁平和的生活。Raven不知道Charles对那些贵族们说了什么鬼话，因为Erik、Emma、Azazel都有了合法身份随意进出宫廷。Armageddon的代表出席者们就像被洗脑了一样，他们只是两眼发直地提了几个非常合理的要求后，两国马上签订了违约代价高得离谱的那种条约，Raven心中的石头落了地，她再次体会到什么叫做死里逃生。  
当然，她这半年内死里逃生的次数恐怕多得有点令人惊奇。  
“其实你也死里逃生了很多次，你知道吗？”Raven笑嘻嘻地举着一杯威士忌对兄长说道。  
“放下你的杯子，像个公主，拜托，”Charles道貌岸然地批评着，他一只脚在书桌下把偷喝空了的酒杯安静地踢到最深处，“我没有死里逃生很多次。我唯一的死里逃生的时候就是Kurt要当众杀我，结果Erik出现阻止了一切。”  
“我以为那条蠢龙的两次出现、你和龙在一起过日子、你被Erik扔回国后天天酗酒还想吸毒、Kurt和Cain试图灭口、以及堆得能淹死你的书文和国是，都是现在你死里逃生后在这里对我说教的基础。”Raven打了一个响亮的酒嗝。  
“没有，不，你真是大错特错。Erik的第一次出现——他有名字的，下次不准再这样喊他，背后喊着玩也不行，不！不准和我争辩——Erik是人生最愉快的意外，带着一点惊吓的那种惊喜，和他在一起相处是私人而快乐的，我不想和你分享更多细节，他自作主张把我带回Westchester是我们之间沟通不良导致的，这当然不是非常愉快但他也不是没有补偿。现在的工作也没有把我淹死，我热爱工作，我有能力工作，我爱我的国家，我爱我的国民。我也没有过度劳累，因为Erik他们已经帮我应付太多了。所以只有Kurt和Cain的那次是死里逃生。”Charles不满地解释道，“你要是再让我看到你喝一口酒，我马上宣布你和Hank婚事延期一年，喝两口延期两年，喝多少口延期多少年。”  
“我恨你！”Raven嚷嚷着，脸涨得通红，她把酒瓶摔在地毯上，跑出去了。

“你喝了多少酒？”Erik皱着眉头问。  
“不多。别大惊小怪，我亲爱的。”脸蛋红通通的Charles躺在床上笑嘻嘻地望着他，“都怪Raven，非要递给我一瓶酒，我没有喝来着，我们推来递去，她把那瓶好酒扔在地上了，然后就跑出去了，所以你看……”  
“别老想着怪Raven，她还是个小姑娘。”Erik阻止了某个人对他动手动脚。  
“怎么！”喝多了的Charles是个难缠的麻烦精，在床上扑腾着无理取闹，“你喜欢我妹妹吗！”  
“当然不了，亲爱的。”  
“少来这套！你居然不喜欢我妹妹！”  
“我的意思是，我非常喜欢你妹妹。”  
“你居然喜欢我妹妹！你这个混球！”麻烦精嚷嚷起来，带着一种戏剧化的伤心之情，“我还以为你喜欢我……我以为你喜欢我……”  
Erik的头没有这么痛过，大概和醉鬼讲道理都是天方夜谭。他俯下身紧紧拥抱住胡乱挥着手的Charles：“我喜欢Raven是你喜欢Raven的那种喜欢，我喜欢你是你喜欢我的那种喜欢。”  
长相甜美的醉鬼被他的爱人抱着，一边还在嘟嘟囔囔地伤心着，一边又扒着他的伴侣要他说出更多的好听话。接着醉鬼在委屈的心满意足中睡过去了。  
Erik放下怀里的麻烦精，警惕地审视着Charles是否睡熟了。所幸蓝眼睛闭起来了，红嘴唇还有点可笑地嘟着。Erik凑过去亲了亲，松懈了下来。他也躺下来，那睡着的麻烦精一边打着小小的鼾声一边自动滚到他的怀里，像是一颗果实受引力掉落在泥土里那样，自然又熟练。  
Erik一只手搭在Charles肩膀上，用手摸着又软又卷的棕色头发，大半年前他们第一次见面后，Erik照看着生病的Charles入睡的那个夜晚，在回忆里变得恍如隔世，又清晰可触。他仍然记得那时候矿石闪烁的方向和光晕，记得一些不睡觉的小瓢虫在地上爬着，好奇地想要对他怀里的生物探出触角，一查究竟，他把瓢虫们挥开了，受惊的瓢虫展开双翅在月光下飞出了那个寒冷的洞穴，他看不到月亮，他看着头顶上的唯一出口，那是个清晰可见的、触手可及的圆。  
整个世界的轮廓都在慢慢清晰起来。  
现在Charles在他怀里，用小鼻子对着他的脖颈处喷着均匀稳定的气息，带着一点酒的芬芳。他想起来他们之间的争吵，Charles在极端无措的情况下借助于酒精之后的糟糕样子，他无法责备他，坏事情有过一次就足够教训一辈子了。他又亲了亲小王子的脑袋，决定第二天早起后把所有的酒都交给Azazel，让红恶魔带走。虽然Charles醉起来也非常可爱，但他观赏个一两次就足够了。  
他漫无边际地想着，慢慢伸展身体，紧紧搂着怀里的小王子，也被带入了深黑的睡眠。他们在睡眠里仍然是龙和小王子，只是他们相聚后的每一夜，龙在梦里也在沉睡，小王子靠着他唯一的龙也在沉睡。  
仲夏夜的玫瑰们微笑着，她们不说话，在月夜里静静地开放。

Raven要结婚了。  
王室和贵族们在挑礼服。  
由于Kurt和Sharon都死了，Charles强烈要求亲自带着妹妹走红毯，把妹妹交给McCoy家族手中，由于Raven的婚礼后就是Charles的加冕大典，没人敢对这位蓝眼睛说不。Raven的伴郎选了Erik。Summers和Cassidy家的男孩们对此提出严重抗议，但得知他们要负责婚礼现场，不能只当个杵在那就万事大吉的花瓶，便心满意足起来。  
这位两次联姻都当众失败的小公主，现在的名声有点不是非常的好听，Raven顾不了这么多了，她挑了两次婚纱，现在对挑婚纱这件事情上非常有经验。她得意万分地挑了一款最中意的，等着外面团成一团的男人们来夸耀自己的英明果决。结果她发现Charles眼里就没有其他人了，他只是灵魂出窍地凝视着试穿着修身正装的Erik，视线过长地停留在Erik的腰部上， Erik笑眯眯地注视着马上要流出口水的Charles。  
她早已有觉悟自己不会是亲生的妹妹，于是她把目光投向Logan，而Logan幸灾乐祸地告诉她，在黑市里，人们都在下注这次的婚礼是不是也会告吹，目前赔付率是2:1。  
Raven跳起来一边尖叫一边卷起报纸疯狂地追打Logan的头，Logan马上就被打跑了。  
Hank在门外等着，看到Logan像是屁股着火一样地跑了出来，感到莫名其妙。

婚礼如约举行。

Raven挽着她哥哥的手臂，挺从容不迫的，她确信自己在所有的见证下走过红色的的地毯，拜托，婚礼这事儿她经验丰富着呢！而她哥哥Charles却紧张得好像这是他的结婚仪式了似的，Raven不得不暗暗使力好拖着她哥哥走红毯时别昏过去。真是老天保佑。  
Raven握着一捧她最喜欢的血红色花束，本来Charles是想要根据“Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue.”的老规矩来订一束蓝色的花捧，Raven说不过他，但是Erik说，Charles的眼睛的蓝色无可比拟，McCoy夫妻的婚礼上已经绝世无双的蓝色了。Charles马上昏了头，上齿咬着下唇傻乎乎地答应了。Erik偷偷对她点了点头，Raven顿觉Erik是如此的可亲可敬，真是走运的Charles Xavier。  
Hank转过身来的时候，Raven的注意力全在了未婚夫身上，因为整个世界都不一样了。去他的赌注，去他的下嫁。她或许年少无知，或许蠢钝，莽撞而易怒，可她何德何能，可以在年幼时期结识一生的伴侣，经过层层风波，那人始终都站在她这边，抵住狂潮，抗住诱惑，最终在红毯的那一头，对她露出一种令人流泪的微笑，那笑容就好像Raven拯救了一整个世界，发明了星期一到礼拜日，点燃了他生命里所有的黑夜那样。  
Raven Xavier在第一次联姻时听到过人类心碎的声音，直至今日她才发现原来人在心花怒放的时候也有声音，那声音是这样的：  
“……你是否愿意按照 神的教训与他同住……”

Charles过于紧张，这是在一种完全是双方自愿和期待下的婚礼。他不知道自己未来会否有婚礼，但在全然的期待和信任下完全交出自己的妹妹，这是第一次。  
他紧张得不得了。当Xavier们出现在红毯上，音乐缓缓流淌出来，众人站立行礼，而和主教站在一起的那几个修长高挺的背影也慢慢转过身面对他们时，他恐惧症都要发作想立刻逃跑，但大脑里想起了一个沙哑低沉的声音：“Charles，看着我，别担心。”  
他望着声音的主人，Erik穿起正装时，优雅英俊得无法描述。  
所有人一言不发，Erik和Charles也不说一句话，在脑子里他们也不再交流。Charles凝视着Erik，就像Raven凝视着Hank那样。世界又大又宽阔，两位Xavier相依为命，在世界的注视下慢慢走过这极短又漫长的红色礼桥，他们的肩膀靠着肩膀，步调带动着步调，手挽着手，在花香和唱诗班的催促下走向最终的命运。  
两位Xavier在走红毯的时候一直在流眼泪。  
他们走在主教的面前，红色和金色的蜡烛之火摇曳，唱诗班和交响乐团配合着发出天籁，世界的声音在这个大教堂里统一了风格，冬日才有的小苍兰，夏日茂盛的玫瑰，洁白的野生百合，金雀花与绣球，麦穗与橄榄叶，编织起一个梦幻。  
相爱的人眼里除了彼此，什么都看不到。  
Xavier们注视着面前的人，眼里是无法掩饰的喜悦和爱意，在爱情和幸福面前，等级与阶级似乎销声匿迹，所有人只不过都是普通人罢了。

Charles看着Erik，这龙即便变成了人，他的眼睛在灯火的刺激下还是一会儿狭长一会儿圆瞪，有一点点吓人，更多是迷人。  
主教苍老又坚定的声音回荡在整个大教堂里：  
“……你是否愿意按照 神的教训与他同住，在 神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到离开世界？”  
“Yes, I do.”能够声带共振的是Raven Francis Xavier和Hank McCoy。  
“Yes, I do.”只可灵魂同声的是Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Francis Xavier。

“好的，请新郎新娘交换戒指。”  
Charles看着Hank哆嗦着双手给妹妹戴上戒指。他意识到自己握成拳头的左右的无名指上，有个什么东西在挤进来——  
融化的液体金属在悄悄成型，当Raven哭着给Hank也戴好了戒指的时候，Charles手上的戒指也调整好了圈数，凝固着斑驳又明亮的光。  
“现在新郎可以吻新娘了。”  
微笑的Erik对视着泪流不止的Charles，他的Westchester玫瑰，他的Genosha藏宝，他的珍视，他的唯一。

大概总有一天，也许这一天不会太远。Charles想到，我可是马上就要当国王的人呢。  
Charles摸着手上的金属指圈，这样等待着。  
到了那个在众人与神明面前进行交付仪式的时候，主教会笑眯眯的，Raven他们会笑眯眯的，龙们也要笑眯眯的，所有人都会笑眯眯的，月亮、星辰、太阳都会目不转睛，每一朵玫瑰要在月夜里开出永不凋谢的图形，每一棵树木都要在第一缕阳光前萌出新绿，每一滴雨雪按照命运要流入注定的江河，每一个花园，每一座山川与每一条河流都会震鸣出同样的祝福，所有的人事物都会献上唯一的祈愿：  
“……依照 神的法典和众人的见证，你们二人现在结为一体。”  
“现在，新郎可以吻新郎了。”

 

——————————————————命运—————————————————


	18. 番外    垃圾桶旁的圣诞节礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外一涉及NC17.

Charles已经半个月没有真的上台处理事务了，他人大心大地把所有问题一股脑塞给他的妹夫Hank McCoy，并叮嘱了一些对于政策毫无帮助的建议，大意就是“别担心，我有钱”“万一有什么问题，我妹妹也有钱”“Raven有钱就是你有钱”，然后带着Erik Lehnsherr撒腿跑了。  
这对夫夫要去度蜜月。因为上下议院都没有通过同性结婚法，所以这对好脾气的皇家夫夫，决定为了弥补不能当众结婚的缺憾，决定每年度一次蜜月。  
原本是每年度一次蜜月，三年后就变成了半年度一次蜜月了。他懒得跟Charles解释什么叫做蜜月，但Hank怀疑再这样下去他会被迫成为名义上的公爵，实质上的国王。真的，他没有篡位的野心，他绝不想当国王，老天作证啊！他只想安静地回家，做研究，搞发明，和Raven一起吃饭，滚床，养几个孩子……但他和Raven都说不过Charles和他那狡猾的丈夫。因此只能糊里糊涂地——  
开始干活。  
从今年北方地区的纳税比去年少了一个百分点而人口增加了百分之零点三开始算起。

现在是冬天，Charles要去北方过一个“有雪的圣诞节”圣诞节。  
Erik不明白北方有什么好看的，他住的Genosha比Westchester的北方更北，而且说真的，Westchester也够北了。  
“但是首都已经四年没有在圣诞节的时候下雪了。”蓝眼睛的小个子这样嘟囔着。  
所以他们现在在北方，但他们今年运气似乎不太好，因为北方现在也没有下雪，十二月了，据当地人说，整个北方今年因为气候问题和降雪量太少，雪地里收割的产物都变少，十一月下的那两场雪，到了十二月，也只剩下可怜的一点冰壳子了。如果十二月底再不降雪，恐怕来年春天的病虫害问题会变得严重。  
Charles垂头搭脑地把自己的脑袋从寒风中拔了回来，缩进了木头旅馆里。他把自己团成一个可笑的团子，在心底哀叹着。  
没有雪！也没有威士忌！

现在是早上九点，Erik在外面晃荡。他饶有兴致地观看了人间平民百姓的节前娱乐，包括劈柴，砍树，涂装松树，包装圣诞节的礼物，红色的和绿色的，牛皮纸的和细油绳的，涂了巧克力的冻樱桃干，做成小人、圣诞树、驯鹿包装的姜汁松饼，复古的多头纯银烛台和造型各异的蜡烛，笨拙温暖的围巾和手套，滑雪的雪橇和滑雪板，肥妹的烤鸡和切盘的腊肠，孩子们的节日排练，情侣们相互预订礼物，父母们爬上房顶清理烟囱，玻璃窗上爬满了冰花。  
生气勃勃又温暖吵闹。他走向木头做的旅店。店主是个异乡人，因为爱上了这里的一个姑娘儿留了下来，他们在圣诞节也会开店，虽然是生意的淡季，但夫妻俩住在店里，可以多花一点时间逗弄满岁的孩子。店里有一些啤酒和苹果酒，因为圣诞节快到了，夫妻俩还存了两桶香槟，这太好了。Charles还是少喝酒为妙。绝不能告诉他现在还有了香槟。  
他掏出怀表，Charles在上上上上上个蜜月时送的礼物，纯金被打磨成了低调的哑光状态，一个花体的“X”把镂空表壳分成了四块，工匠细心地雕绘了常青藤、玫瑰、云雀和龙的图案。他打开怀表，时间是十点了，Charles这个时候差不多醒来了。他关上表壳，怀着深沉喜悦的爱意，亲吻了这枚沉甸甸的怀表，这很傻，他就是没办法戒掉这种行为。  
他往回走，靠近旅馆小巷子的的时候，一个行色匆匆的低着头的年轻女人撞了他，Erik不笑的时候经常给人感觉不太好惹，那个面色异常苍白，两眼发红的女人望了他一眼，哆嗦着嘴唇道了歉，并祝他“Merry Christmas”。  
Erik奇怪地接受了这种道歉，然后看着那个女人极快地消失在了交叉的城市里。

他闻到刚出炉的蛋糕的芬芳。他的本性就是不招人注意，所以他一向喜欢从旅店的偏门进去，但那甜霜的味道是如此令人愉悦，以至于他不由自主地走向了旅店正门位置。那家糕饼店的店主长得让Erik恍惚，那是一个削瘦而愉快的四五十岁的女人，亚麻色的头发粗糙地扎成一束，手脚麻利，亲切极了，喊Erik“我的孩子”，那种温柔让Erik想到了Edie，他无措地吸了吸鼻子，对着好奇地望着他的店主说，我想买蛋糕给我的爱人。  
店主询问着Erik的爱人的偏好，Erik想不起来Charles到底最爱哪些，因为他一般在吃甜点的时候，都尽可能像一个优雅的吸尘器。  
店主误解了Erik爱人的性别，推荐了很多这样的东西：“樱桃干柠檬果子冻，我特意做成了圣诞节礼物的形状，还有草莓巧克力卷也是礼物的样子，以及这包撒了很多糖霜粉的姜汁饼干，看到没有，小伙子？这盒饼干是驯鹿和圣诞老人的形状，还有情侣最喜欢的心型。你知道的，女人在面对这些东西的时候都是小女孩儿，买这些长得最可爱的，准没有错。”  
Erik没有解释，掏出银币买了一包。店主用干净的牛皮纸袋包好，用细油绳扎紧封口，掏出火漆，在封口和油绳打结的地方，滴了一个心型的 ，仔细看还能看到“Merry X’mas”的字迹。接着Erik又拿了一点点小小的无盐乳酪，没有打包，分成了三小块，付了钱后放在大衣的口袋里。  
他拿起纸袋，进入了旅店的正门，大厅里添上了新的柴火。松木在火焰里愉快地燃烧，在火焰的味道里他还能敏锐地闻到松树的那种味道，干净、舒服。整个大厅光线明亮，两只看店长毛猫正在热情洋溢地打架，你追我赶，另一只猫趴在窗台边晒着太阳。然后它们闻到了奶油和乳酪的味道，就绕到Erik的腿边喵喵叫着，蹭着他的裤腿，企图讨一点奶酪。Erik把手伸进大衣的袋子里，掏出牛皮纸装的小奶酪，分成了三块。  
店主和他的妻子走了出来，孩子在房间里酣然入睡着。夫妻俩对于这种安静而有礼的客人总是充满了好感，他们替正在舔舐乳酪的猫咪们道谢，而Erik没有说话，只是点点头，便上楼了。  
“他和他的伴侣感情真好，不是吗？”店主悄悄地对妻子说。  
“不明白为什么国家就是不通过新的婚姻法。可怜的人，每次住店都只能说是朋友。”他妻子摸着猫，“听说国王也极力推动新法的建立，但是老古董们认为他太过于冒进了。”

这位会心灵控制的国王正靠在床头有一搭没一搭地看着图画书。  
Erik进来了，脱下大衣挂在门口，Charles头也不抬：“你要是再跟我多出去几次，恐怕天下的男人和女人们都要跟我争宠了。”  
Erik走进，摸了摸他的头发。餐盘里的牛奶杯空了，全麦吐司被挑食的人晾在一边，开始发硬，而新鲜的小树莓和淋了蜂蜜的松饼没有了踪影：“不要挑食，Charles。”  
Charles被摸得很舒服，他忍不住头顶了顶Erik的手心，呻吟了一声：“我真嫉妒。就连楼下的猫们看到你都很亲近，散发愉快的感觉。我连猫都要嫉妒了。”  
“你答应过不会随意进出我的脑子。”  
“我当然没有！”Charles感到委屈。  
Erik笑了起来，他眼角的纹路加深出一种温柔。龙先生走到门口的架子上，拿起纸袋，递给Charles：“买给你的，算是小小的惊喜？明天就是平安夜了，这是我第一次过圣诞节。我不知道你喜欢哪一种，于是买了一些。”  
Charles接过纸袋，打开看了一会儿，满心欢喜的样子像个孩子，然后这位大孩子把纸袋小心地放到床旁的桌子上，接着扑到了Erik。

“当我醒来的时候，我没有看到你。虽然我现在的心灵感应比以前强了很多，我也知道你没有走远，但当我醒来的第一眼没有看到你，我就失落。这让我一天都难过牵挂，”小个子被他闷在怀里这样说着，“你知道我永远不会厌倦你的，对吧？虽然我们结婚已经三年了。”  
看样子他还是坚持要把Raven结婚的那个时候认定为自己和Erik的结婚日。有戒指，有见证，有唱诗班和乐队，有亲朋和好友，有礼服和香槟，有舞会和鲜花，新郎和新郎在跳舞的时候还吻了起来，有什么不对吗？  
Erik咧开嘴笑了起来。他埋头亲吻Charles，蓝眼睛上的长长睫毛，洁白的脸上有几颗小小的调皮的雀斑，红嘴唇旁边还带着一点蜂蜜糖霜的甜味。他的丈夫这么甜。  
Charles的手不规矩地伸到了Erik的黑色高领毛衣里，这让他们原本的亲吻变了味道。Erik开始变得具有侵略性，他握住国王的肉乎乎的肩膀，把他摁进床垫儿里，咬着他的锁骨和胸口那舔个不停。Charles开始乱动起来，他毫无章法地脱着Erik的衣服和裤子，哼唧地让Erik摸摸他。  
Erik随手摸了几把，看到Charles瞳孔放大就住了手，这让现在的国王开始不满起来，他往Erik的手和身上蹭来蹭去，又哼又叫，声音小又细，面色又红又荡。  
Erik笑起来，有时候逗弄Charles和逗弄大厅里的猫咪差不多。他真的很喜欢那种不情不愿的屈服，带着心甘情愿的自投罗网。  
一瓶打开了的金属罐子装的油悬在了半空中，Erik手指伸进去，抠了一点儿，接着那瓶油又安安静静回到了木头桌子上，他看也不看那物体，只盯着眼前的Charles，手指慢慢探入进去，先是一根，然后是两根，他熟练地摸到了一处凸起，接着加入了第三根手指，慢条斯理地开始用手指操他。  
Charles显然是不会满足于手指的，但这种时候他没法说更多的话，手指也很舒服，当然，因为每根手指都可以弯曲。他嘴半张着，眼神很迷离地围绕着Erik的脸涣散，嘴巴发出单音节的叹息。Erik在他身体里做了一个剪刀的手势，Charles呻吟着弓起背，虽然他们已经做过无数次了，但他依然在每一次里敏感、容易触动，他有点受不了了，阴茎饱涨着，可能已经在颤动了，他快到了。  
Erik在Charles瞳孔开始变大的时候把手指抽了出来。Erik俯视着两次都没有得到满足而变得焦躁而不安的Charles，看着他的伴侣在自己身下扭动和渴求，洁白丰腴的肉体磨蹭着红色和棕色交织的格子床单，当Charles带着哭声开始骂他并没什么气节地求他进去的时候，不说话不回答的Erik马上把自己整根撞了进去，得到的是Charles倒抽一口气。  
Charles毫无力气、虚情假意地要推他出去：“你太大了……混账……出去……”的时候，这条脸皮厚得可以的龙亲了亲Charles的嘴，说道：“好的，那我出去了。”作势要把自己抽出去。Charles实在是无力承担第三次空虚，他几乎是惶恐地把腿用力缠上Erik的腰部，双手紧紧抱住Erik的背部：“不，别走……”  
Erik望着他，灰绿色的眼睛在不远处壁炉的火光下变成了翠绿色，流光溢彩：“到底是要出去还是不要呢？到底是要我干你还是不要干呢？”  
Charles脸泛起粉红色，他知道自己不回答的话这条龙一定不会善罢甘休，于是他马上老实回答：“别拔出去，来干我。”  
Charles觉得自己这叫审时度势。  
Erik显然觉得这还不够：“我的国王，你的声音太小了，我听不清。说大点儿。”  
Charles瞪大了眼睛，随着Erik不耐烦的催促他脸红得像个番茄：“别拔出去……干我。”  
“我听说王室的人很注重礼节。”  
“……你想怎么样？”  
“礼貌点儿，拿出请求的态度。”  
“请你干我……”Charles决定下床之后就要把Erik脑成一个傻瓜，坐在旅店门口，傻乎乎地和癞皮狗对视一起流口水的那种。  
“遵命，我的国王。”Erik开始干了起来，他的速度很慢，一蹭一蹭地在Charles内部来回摩擦。他的阴茎完全勃起了，长度惊人，也很粗，刚开始的时候这种温柔显得体贴而舒适，但很快Charles就感觉不满足起来。他希望Erik能凶狠地，不留余地地操他，就像以往那样，但是他越焦虑，Erik越不给他一个痛快。他试图作弊，让后穴收缩好让Erik别耍花花肠子，但这位读心者显然还不太会控制住自己情绪的外射。Erik舔着他的耳垂，然后是耳廓，接着在他耳边吹进湿润的气息，低沉地问道：“你满意吗？”  
“不……不满意……”Charles被越来越慢的动作折腾得真的要哭了。  
“我按照你说的做的。”  
“……”Charles含混不清地请求着。他的喘气声变得粗重，那混蛋甚至把舌头伸进自己的耳朵里，手也非常不老实地揉捏着自己的胸口。  
“你说的声音太小了，我的Charles，要让我知道你想什么，我可不是读心者。”  
Charles用一只手遮住眼睛，头侧到一边，发出大声的哭音：“就他妈快点操我！”  
Erik笑了一下，掰过他的脸，强迫Charles和自己对视，舔了一下Charles眼角的生理性泪水：“害羞宝贝儿，抓牢了。”  
Charles为了这个称呼忍不住抖了一下，后穴咬得更紧了。Erik心里骂了一声，开始深重的顶弄。  
他的老二带出去一半，然后猛力往里撞开，接着动作变快，Erik拉开Charles的一条腿，只是不断地往里撞，Charles被操得不住往前滑，头几次碰到木头床头，他也来不及抗议了，因为实在是太爽了。  
在渐入佳境的时候Erik停了下来，这次他没等Charles抱怨就把他抱了起来，揽在怀里，Erik甚至没有让Charles自己坐下去，他扶住自己的老二，Charles配合着吞进去了一个顶部，然后Erik就这么把他往下一摁，Charles除了被顶得说不出话、只能急促地用嘴喘气之外，真的也没什么更多反应了。  
Erik腰部肌肉很结实，体力很好，他们俩就这个姿势急促地操了起来，期间Erik一直咬着Charles的肩膀，两只手也非常不老实地到处游走，他的手先是揉弄着Charles平坦的胸部，拽捏着Charles的乳头，接着又摸着Charles的腰部，Charles就算再怎么减重好像都没什么效果，腰臀始终都是肉感的。他摸到了Charles的背部，顺着脊椎线滑进了正在被剧烈操弄的臀部。他的两只手摸着年轻国王的圆滚滚的屁股，抓了抓，怀里的人没什么反应只是低声叫着，Erik像是不满足那样把Charles的两瓣屁股向外掰弄，好像这样Charles会把他吞得更多似的！这当然是不可能的。这条龙收了手，那两瓣臀肉就很有弹性地靠在了一起，他开始用力揉捏着，Charles的低呼说明这对屁股的主人倒是也很满足于这样的嬉弄。  
Erik开始操得变慢了，一下一下，很深，到处顶着，而Charles的呻吟也变得无所顾忌，开始求着“操我”“好棒”“给我”，Erik一般不怎么在性事里发声，他发出闷哼，开始胡言乱语“荡货”“给你”“含着”“大着肚子”“Charles”又把速度提了上来，这基本上快是他无法坚持的节奏了，他一只手扶着Charles的腰背，一只手摁着毫无章法的卷毛脑袋，吻上了Charles的嘴。Charles淫浪的叫声尽数被闷住了，只有被他骑着的男人才能大概听懂Charles都在喊什么，无非是应和着Erik的胡话“你的小婊子”“我的”“嗯！生孩子！”之类。  
Erik射出第一股的时候Charles先是一阵痉挛，然后他射了第二股，Charles也一边抽泣一边射了。  
国王被操得神智涣散，抽泣着被他的爱人重新卷进被子里躺着了。

性爱之后的小憩会格外沉实甘美，两个人陷入一种迷糊的困意，但也不至于真的睡着。Charles趴在Erik的怀里，开始天马行空：“你们那会有能让男人怀孕的办法么？”  
Erik无奈地摸了摸蓬乱的卷毛：“当然没有了，我亲爱的。”  
“那你为什么要那么说呢？一滴也别留，大着肚子生孩子。什么的。”  
Erik脸热得可以煎鸡蛋了：“气氛需要。”  
“是吗？可惜条件不允许。”  
Erik想象了一下，过于诱人的幻想会让人对现实感到挫败。他决定不再去想Charles怀着自己的孩子在床上依然为了自己分开双腿挨操的场景。  
Charles趴在他胸口发出闷闷的笑声：“完美的想象力和不错的决定，Erik。”  
Erik吻了吻怀里的脑袋上的发旋，用手卷着他爱人的小卷毛。

在国王夫夫快要入睡的时候，Charles被什么惊醒了一样。他敏锐地抬起头，警惕地望了四周。  
Erik低低地问他发生了什么，背部的肌肉紧绷起来。Charles伸手摸着Erik的背部，一边抚慰一边小声地说：“感受到一种思维，或者说，甚至都不是成形的思维，更像是一种嚎啕的情绪。”  
Erik不能明白什么叫做不成形的思维。Charles曾经告诉过他在那么多大脑里他最喜欢Erik的大脑，井然有序，严密而冷静，没有那么多吵闹、杂念、混沌和欲望搅合在一起。但是那些思维也是没有形状的吗？  
“当然不是，”读心者在他爱人的脑子里轻轻说道，“可以感受得到每个人的想法和情绪，但是这个，就像是一根小小的被切断的海葵触手，在空气里摇晃，它没有海葵的形状呢。只是一种情绪，恐惧、伤心和饥饿？很难描述，感觉很消极。倒也没什么恶意。”  
Erik抱着读心者，陷入了安静。  
Charles带着歉意说道：“抱歉，我答应过你，不会随便进出你的脑子……”  
“我不是说这个，”Erik打断他的话，“我现在当然不是在指责你。我只是在想，会有什么生物会在我们附近，但思维不成形呢？是猫咪吗？”  
“不，不是。”Charles也不知道那是什么，但马上否认了。  
“那我们只好起来看一看了，伟大的读心者。”Erik吻了吻Charles红扑扑的脸蛋，夹着他起床。  
读心者顺着那孤苦、哀痛又害怕的情绪走出了房门，Erik紧跟着他，警惕地感知着身边所有的金属，以防什么万一的发生。当他们顺着那小小的、断断续续的情绪走到了旅店的偏门附近。然后，磁控者和读心者马上就知道了，不是金属，不是猫咪，甚至不是成人，因为那是一个饥饿的弃婴，她被扔在偏门走廊的屋檐下的垃圾桶旁边，那婴孩就这样在寒风中啜泣着。  
他们的心马上揪了起来。Charles推开门，北风呼啸着卷入他裸露的脖颈。娇生惯养的小国王毫无反应，他急忙地跑向那个弃婴，Erik意识到他很可能见过这孩子的母亲，只是该死，唯独这次他没有走偏门。那女人一定是给她的女儿为了最后一餐，然后急忙忙地，再也不要他了。  
他不能理解为什么父母可以这样对待亲生孩子。他想起Jakob和Edie为他做的一切。他的指甲紧紧地掐入掌心。  
眼前的伴侣没空顾上Erik的内心挣扎，Charles抱着那孩子，那婴儿看上去萎靡不振，好像怕被人讨厌似的，哭也是啜泣的。可以看到这孩子有头漂亮的红发，此时就像一片枫叶贴着她的脑门儿。Charles在襁褓旁发现了一枚纸卡，Erik接过念了起来。大意就是这是她背弃婚约，和一面之缘的舞伴在一夜风流后的私生子，她偷偷私养到现在，实在是无法继续饲养，因为这孩子的亲生母亲的婚约要在三个月后举行了，她是坚决不会要这个来路不明的孩子。  
一个被抛弃的野种，还被取了个名字，她叫Wanda。  
Erik愤怒的情绪想一阵海啸在酝酿着浩大的声势，垃圾桶的铁皮开始发出隐隐的振动。Charles惊慌起来，他不知道怎么一边安慰女婴一边镇定住Erik，Erik黑着脸走进他们，Charles怕他吓坏孩子，正要出言劝阻，他怀里的婴儿却奇异地停止了哭泣，瞪着一双还看不清日后瞳色的大眼睛望着愤怒的大龙，然后她对他伸出了小手。  
Erik的愤怒一下子被手足无措替代了。面对婴儿的索取拥抱，近乎于天然和本能的亲昵，让还处在情绪漩涡中的Erik一下子柔软起来。Charles就这么看着那面容僵硬的男人一瞬间软化了表情，求助地看着自己，Charles也没有抱小孩的经验，只能慢慢地把这个婴儿递给Erik。  
婴儿对着Erik打了个喷嚏，瘪了瘪嘴巴。  
Erik只好低着嗓子哄着：“好姑娘，好Wanda。”  
Wanda对他笑了起来，Erik没有看过这种笑容，他呆呆地抱着孩子，两眼发直。  
Wanda一定是个机智的小姑娘。她一下子搞定了这对伴侣里最难搞定的那个。  
Erik小心翼翼地抱着开始吐泡泡的小姑娘慢慢回了旅店，Charles又妒忌，又好笑，Erik蹩手蹩脚，好像一不小心就会把Wanda挤破似的，路都不会走了。  
外面下起了雪。  
今天是平安夜。  
Charle快活地开始找店主和他老婆问起了婴儿饲育要点，并准备去买点羊乳什么的。他们的圣诞节大概要提前打道回府了。  
Wanda回到室内，大概感受到了温暖，有了点力气，小姑娘伸出胳膊开始大声哭喊起来，Erik像是抱着一个会嚎哭的贵重物品，一会儿站一会儿坐，嘴巴里嘀咕着德国摇篮曲，但这也没什么用，摇篮曲不能填饱Wanda的肚子。Charles对着他的丈夫露出一个安抚的笑容，漫不经心地想着，大概鹳鸟们今年的任务过于繁重了，所以要提前让他们收到这天赐的圣诞礼物。  
夜晚，筋疲力尽的Erik和Charles终于得到了一点安宁，他们站在店主特意为他们找来的旧摇篮床旁，看着红发的小婴儿嘬着自己的大拇指安然酣睡，木桌旁摆着热奶瓶和棉布，备用的羊毛小毯子和爽身粉，突然感到累得直不起腰来。Erik的疲惫投射给了Charles，Charles更觉疲惫。他靠在身形高大的伴侣怀里，那龙把头垂在他的肩膀上。他们就这么又辛苦、又喜悦、又不安地凝视着那小小的婴儿。壁炉的火烧着松木，偶尔传来木头燃烧的爆裂响，噼噼剥剥的声音，就着窗户外大雪飘下的簌簌声和偶尔传来的风声，就好像有一只驯鹿，驮着无数红纸绿带包装的大礼物和一个白胡子老头，从他们积雪皑皑的房顶快活地滑过。  
Charles转过脸，灯火把他年轻的脸庞照得像是油画。他亲吻着Erik的额头，眉头，鼻头，脸颊，然后停留在双唇上，很久很久。  
“平安夜快乐。”  
布谷鸟从木头钟里跳了出来，哒哒哒啄了三下钟面。  
“感谢上帝，圣诞节快乐。”  
Wanda在梦里也笑了起来。


	19. Chapter 19

Wanda一岁多的时候，仍然不会说话。  
红发的小姑娘很聪明，这种聪明体现在她似乎已经要进入到了新的婴孩阶段。她脾气很大，当她被喂牛奶和香蕉拌的米糊的时候，她先是扭头拒绝，如果Raven或者Charles强迫她吃的话，她绝不会哭，用她的小 手用力拍打桌面，发出咣咣的噪音。她红色的头发张牙舞爪，她的表情也张牙舞爪，用翠绿的眼睛瞪着她的家长们，这经常让两位Xavier产生一种无形的退缩，Raven总是先屈服的那个，然后就是Charles。天知道这个捡来的孩子为什么会这么像 Erik。  
而Wanda明显表现出对Erik的偏爱，她看到 Erik 的身影就会高兴得乱挥小短手，哇呜哇呜地发出兴高采烈的宝宝怒吼来欢迎她的父亲。 Erik如果也要喂她吃那种糊糊，她一般也要拒绝一下，可Erik只消喊一声“Wanda”，那小姑娘多半就会不情不愿地张口吃掉，然后把脸埋在她父亲的怀里委屈地撒一会儿娇。  
Charles 经常对这种场面感到小小的嫉妒，尽管他也知道自己嫉妒被 Wanda 偏爱的 Erik 是很愚蠢的。当这两对绿眼睛一起望向自己的时候， 它们都是那么的专注而温柔。  
一岁多的Wanda 还是不会说话，医生们来来回回检查了很多遍，连 小姑娘的头发丝都要数清楚了，他们确定这孩子没有任何发声障碍。于是 Charles 打定主意，这小姑娘学会的第一个单词必须是“Daddy”。因为Charles和Erik分工好了，Wanda要喊Charles为“Daddy”，而威严的大龙则是 Wanda的“Father”。  
走着瞧吧，Erik。  
Erik把小姑娘伺候上婴儿车之后，他走到自己的床边，看着他的丈 夫赌气地蜷成一团。他心底叹了一声气，知道 Charles 在为什么感到不愉快，他的爱怜让心灵感应者心情稍微好了一点。当Erik上床把手搭在 Charles的腰部搂着他的时候，Charles僵着身体，直到被Erik强行翻过来。 国王用自己的头抵着他丈夫的胸膛，发出闷闷的声音:“万人迷，是吗?”  
Erik笑了起来，他温柔地亲了亲怀里的脑袋，没得到回应后他用手抬起 Charles 的脸，亲吻着闷闷不乐的丈夫。直到 Charles 伸出手臂搂住他的脖子开始回应亲吻。  
“我发现谁都喜欢你胜过喜欢我。”  
“那不一定。”  
“就连 Raven 现在都多爱你一点，还记得我们上次争吵么? Raven说我太不知足。她以前可从来都不会和我作对的，这都怪你。”  
“随他们去吧，因为他们都知道，他们给我的爱和宽容，我都会加倍 返还给你。因为你，他们才会接纳我。”  
“我猜他们这么喜欢你就是因为你会说好话。”国王嘟囔着，把他的伴 侣缠得更紧了点。  
Erik 的手从 Charles 的背部摸索到了 Charles 的臀部，充满暗示性地揉了几把后他慢慢起身压住 Charles，借着摇曳的烛火 Erik 看到Charles的瞳孔开始放大，呼吸急促，他的腿绕上了自己的腰部，他吻着 Charles，甜蜜，柔软，温暖。他忍不住更深地吻着，直到Charles发出鼻音，撩人的呻吟。他的手开始逡巡着自己的领地，揉捏着Charles的胸膛和腰部。当他握住Charles的阴茎时，Charles开始蹭他。当他撸动到第二把，Charles开始说淫声浪语，求他快一点，说自己全准备好了，拜 托他快点干自己。  
然后 Wanda 的哭声让这对渐入佳境的家长一瞬间泄了气。  
等到安慰完小孩子，看着小姑娘酣然入睡，这对夫夫爬回被窝，已经没有兴致了。  
“家庭生活。”Charles 蜷在 Erik 的怀里感叹着。  
“是啊，还好只捡了这一个。”Erik 叹息着。  
他们也睡着了。

在 Erik 和 Charles 入梦的时候，Genosha 境内的龙们都没有睡觉。  
马上要新年了，大家都在清理自己的洞穴和藏宝室。好几条龙鬼鬼祟祟地想要趁着别人在清扫的时候偷点儿什么宝贝，结果都被洞主揪住开始痛打。  
Azazel 一边警惕地注意着自己地盘附近的动静，一边纠结地思考到底要不要扔掉这些红色的玻璃球。火红色的，球状。很漂亮，但玻璃的太廉价了，冰冷的，他更喜欢毛线团。火红色的毛线团，满地乱滚还可以抓一抓的那种。这一项可以在看望Erik和Charles时提出，这么小小的请求，Charles 一定不会拒绝。 他突然注意到自己地盘附近被扔了个什么东西，恶魔龙的红色尾巴立刻竖了起来，他发出低低的吼声，然后噗的一下，一阵薄烟，他便消失不见了。  
找到那个东西花了一点点时间，因为那玩意儿不怎么大，而且特别出乎意料。他在自己地盘的保护层的岩石断层处找到了那玩意儿，明显是被哪个缺德鬼想扔下来摔碎，但偏偏走运地被两侧岩石夹住了。说实在......也亏得这玩意儿天生厚重，不然一定一摊烂糊。  
他的目光又转回到那个东西上面。他完全不记得要抓出哪个蠢货敢这么侵犯他的边界，在他边界处乱扔垃圾，但是说回来，这玩意儿也不是垃圾，恰恰相反，是个珍贵的大麻烦。  
问题来了。究竟是扔还是不扔呢? 良心未泯的 Azazel 需要一点外援。  
Emma受到召唤飞来的时候，她看到自己的老友，Azazel，他神情严肃地举托着那个东西，像是举着一个炸弹，旁边是两处陡峭的岩石层， 不知道的还以为Azazel马上要冲上去炸碉堡呢。  
Azazel看着雪白的龙飞过来，饶有兴致地围绕着他和那个东西飞了三圈，接着她降落下来，嘀咕道:“这可看不出是谁家的。”  
Azazel翻了个白眼:“现在能怎么办?扔了吗?”  
Emma 望了他一眼“:这么大的东西，为什么要扔，扔了还不如吃掉。”  
“怪恶心的。”   
“好吧，确实，是有点恶心。扔了也怪可惜的。你没有看到是谁扔在你这的么?”  
“没有，扔的很隐蔽，感觉像是要把这玩意儿给摔碎，但是......这个走运的玩意儿。”  
“那可真不知道怎么办了，”Emma 打了个哈欠，“这可是个难题。”   
“所以我才来把你喊来的!”Azazel 焦虑地说，“你想要吗!送你!”   
“不不不不谢谢你的好意。”Emma 马上拒绝了。 “天哪，这该怎么办?”  
Emma 望着濒临崩溃的恶魔龙，觉得他倒是很像一只天使，但Emma也不知道怎么办，直到她突然想起来一对活宝。  
“我们走。”

当 Erik 和 Charles 醒来的时候，他们受了一点惊吓。  
Charles 感觉到有两个意识像是安静的火焰，接着意识到那两个意识就在他们的寝居里！读心者准备大喊起来，但 Erik 熟悉的声音让他安下心来:  
“见鬼!你们两个怎么会在这里!我有没有告诉你们!不要随便出 现在他人的卧室!这是我的领地!”  
Emma 穿着一身白色的裙子，是透明白色小礼服裙，她依然庄重秀 美得不分场合。她挑起一边眉头，望着光溜着上半身冲自己咆哮的Erik :  
“真令人伤心，我和 Azazel 专门来看望你们，却得到咆哮作为欢迎。我们本想给你们一个惊喜，作为新年的礼物，但既然不被欢迎，那就算了。 Azazel，我们走。”  
Azazel 犹疑地望了一眼卷毛的人类国王，想起来那个大麻烦，又想起了红色的毛线团。他欲言又止，但也不说什么，伸出了红三角的尾巴， 在 Emma 把自己雪白的尾巴也搭上来的那一刻，Charles 蹦下床求他们别走。  
一定有什么会让这两个一大早出现在这里，话里有话，神情诡秘。   
“聪明的读心者。”Emma 得意地点评道。  
Erik 瞪着 Emma，Emma 瞪了回去，于是 Erik 只好瞪向 Azazel。   
不善言语的 Azazel 感到无辜又无措，他只好望向蓝眼睛的人类:”是这 样的，快到新年了，我们想来看看你们。作为友情的见证，我带来了个东西。我长话短说吧，其实是昨天晚上在我的边界那捡到的，我捡到的这个 东西呢，这个东西吧，说来话长，虽然我也想长话短说，但是我确实不知 道是谁扔的，我本想也扔了，但这个东西呢，比较罕见但是也不是见不着， 而且我觉得你们可能会喜欢，作为新的一年的开始和结尾呢，我想这个东 西也适合送给你们。至于这个东西现在的情况呢，我的意思是，呃，就是，呃，你们懂吧?”  
“抱歉，我们真他妈的不懂。”Erik 和 Charles 被绕晕了。他们什么也没听明白，只听明白了 Azazel 要长话短说但是不得不说来话长。  
“你到底要说什么？你就不能直接告诉我们你究竟带了个什么鬼来 吗？”Erik 恼火地说，他想站起来冲到 Azazel 面前，但是自己只穿了一 条内裤，虽然他不介意 Emma，但还是别了。  
Azazel 脸涨得通红，Charles 还以为他带了什么“床上姿势三百六十五 种教你夜夜爽不停”这种成人用品，但转念一想这可不是什么罕见物。  
Azazel 一句话也说不出来了，Emma 戳了戳他，悄声说道:“拿出来吧。”  
如果不是患难之交，Erik 会确信 Azazel 要掏出一个炸弹。  
Azazel 的尾巴在空中挥了挥。接着一个发着银白色柔光的椭圆物体出现在空中，Emma小心翼翼地接住了那个东西。递给了 Azazel。  
Charles 的嘴巴张得很大，他惊讶到想不起来要闭嘴。   
一个蛋。  
确切地说，应该是一个龙蛋。

“龙蛋？你生的？”Erik 惊呆了。  
“滚你妈的 Lehnsherr，”Emma 生气了，“老娘像是会生蛋的龙吗？”  
“确实不会，”Erik 喃喃地说道，“根本没有龙和人敢要你。”  
Azazel 的脸红得发黑，他结结巴巴叙述了昨天晚上的经历，再也说不出什么来，他打定主意不要红毛线团了，他求救地看着 Emma。  
Emma接过了那个蛋:“所以这个蛋，我想只适合你和 Charles 来养了。龙的蛋 很珍贵，我想你们一定会喜欢。”  
“不，我们不喜欢。”Erik 礼貌干脆地拒绝了，“请你们拿走这个玩意儿。”  
“太好了，我就知道你们是好人，”Emma 欢快地说道，“作为你们的朋友，我们也会为了改善你们的生活而牵肠挂肚，不用谢，小男孩儿们——”   
“我说了我们不要——”Erik试图打断这两个疯子的对话，他失败了。  
“......虽然送了个龙蛋给你们会被寻常人家当成是个天大的人情，何况这还是你们收到的第一份新年礼物，不过我们不会在意的，好了，祝你们家庭生活愉快。”  
Emma 把这个蛋往大床上一扔，Azazel 拉着她迅速消失在空气 中了。  
坐在床上还被龙蛋砸了腿的夫夫俩目瞪口呆。

Erik 要把蛋给扔了。Charles 的蓝眼睛里那谴责和父爱之光制止了他。 蓝眼睛质问他，这颗龙蛋也是被抛弃的小孩子，为什么面对Wanda的时候Erik就没有要把她扔走呢? Erik 痛苦地望了眼义正言辞的Charles， 只好把蛋又揣回怀里:“我只是想让它透透气。”  
Charles 这一天都围绕着这个蛋转来转去。Erik 告诉他会有个小孩子会破壳而出，于是Charles问Erik :“那需要你孵蛋么?”  
Erik 明显被这个问题深重地冒犯了:“当然不！我是公龙！我不会孵蛋的！”  
“如果你不孵蛋的话那小龙怎么才能从蛋壳里出来呢？”Charles 一副循循善诱的可憎口吻，“如果你要变成龙形的话我不会让人知道的。你就 在我们卧室里孵它好了。”  
“想都别想Charles!这个蛋自己会孵化的!把它靠近炉火就行！”  
“万一把它烤焦了那不就是个烤蛋了吗?我们是需要这个孩子活下来的。”  
“天哪，我要杀了 Emma 和 Azazel。”

无论我们的大龙，Erik 如何解释说明龙蛋不需要特意孵化，Charles， 一个人类，始终都拒绝着 Erik 的解说。于是龙嚷了一天后，终于面对着国王的眼泪手足无措举起白旗，他愤恨地变成了龙型，被欢天喜地的国王拉到铺了七层鹅毛褥子的大床上趴着，红桃木的床板被 Erik 压得有了弧度。Erik 一脸羞耻地把那个蛋揣在肚皮下面，一边暴躁地把自己盘成一盘， 一边威胁着吐出焦黑的烟雾骂道:“混球，如果过了五天你不出壳，我就砸死你。”  
然后国王出言狠狠地责备了他，告诉他不准威胁小孩子，接着 Charles 慈爱地摸了摸那个蛋。  
天哪。  
Charles 仅存的良心让他向他的丈夫保证，这真的是最后一个孩子了。  
不知道是不是 Erik 的凶狠成功地吓到了这颗蛋，没有到第五天，在第三天的时候，也就是新年那一天，这个蛋动了一下。  
趴在床上睡得好像一头死猪的大龙没注意到这个微弱的小动静。于是那颗蛋过了一会儿猛烈地震动了一下，Erik 吓醒了，他马上变成人形， 裤子也不穿，像个变态那样甩着阴茎就冲进了隔壁国王的书房。国王被这场景吓了一跳，刚想说什么，就听到 Erik 吼了一声:“孵出来了!”  
国王扔开鹅毛笔马上撒腿跟变态回房间去了。  
那颗蛋静静地窝在被子里，他们屏住呼吸看了一会儿，那个蛋一点儿动静也没有。  
国王开始骂人:“你就是不想孵了!” 被冤枉的龙大喊:“它真的在我肚子下动了!” 在他们争吵的时候，那个蛋突然碎出了一条裂缝。  
只是很小的一声，“呱 ”，但此时它就像是春天第一道惊雷那样。夫夫俩僵着脖子看向那个蛋，好像马上要爬出来一条什么乱喷火的小怪物。 过了很久是第二声，一条裂缝裂成了三条，然后那个蛋晃动起来，好像里面的东西要努力挣开壳子。Charles 焦虑得想上前替小东西剥开障碍物，却被 Erik 拦住了。Erik 低声告诉他，这是每个健康的小龙必须独立完成的第一项任务。  
Charles 看着他的孩子努力地破壳看得热泪盈眶哭哭啼啼，Erik 斜着眼睛看了他一眼，觉得这位国王倒是比孵育者和破壳者更加全心全意，倾力投入。  
那颗蛋里的东西用了挺久的时间终于顶开了一小片蛋壳，接着又是一小片，这对夫夫伸长了脖子望着蛋里，里面黑黢黢的什么也看不到，那颗蛋又左摇右摆了一下，接着他们看到有什么顶开了最上面的一大片蛋壳。  
他们看到了他们的小男孩，裹着黏糊糊的液体，委屈地紧闭着双眼， 浑身皱巴巴的，虚弱地抽噎了两下后开始啼哭起来。  
Charles 也哭起来，Erik 感到莫名其妙，然后看到国王哭着，一边走 上去抱起那条小龙——现在是他们的儿子了——一边唤人前来。  
Erik 跟着他的丈夫走出寝居，感觉自己脸上凉冰冰的，伸手一摸， 自己脸上全是水，他尝了尝味道，才发现不知道什么时候自己也哭得一塌糊涂。  
很快，他们的儿子有了名字，叫 Pietro。  
Wanda 顶着一头红色的头发，好奇地看着躺在摇篮里的 Pietro，那 神情就像是一条大狗看到了一条小狗一样。  
Erik 抱着 Wanda，Wanda 目不转睛地盯着睡着的婴儿。Charles 逗 弄她:“从此你有弟弟了，Wanda 小姐姐。他叫 Pietro。”  
Wanda 把她的头转过来望着 Charles，她 daddy 认真地又说了一遍:

“Pietro，你的弟弟。”  
Wanda 露出孩子的那种特有的笑容，欣喜万分地抓着摇篮的木栏，  
凝视着熟睡时微微张嘴的 Pietro，说出了她人生里第一个学会的单词: “Pietro。”  
她的父亲赶忙抱着她让她转向自己，问道:“Wanda，你说什么？”  
一直不愿意开口学话的 Wanda 笑了起来，重复道: “Pietro。”  
小小的 Pietro 躺在他的睡梦里，嘤咛了一声，在熟睡时也露出了天使的微笑。

太阳穿越层层的云朵露出了脸，金色的光束慢慢洒在大地上。披着皑皑白雪里的山川，矗立着沉默的森林，躲在冰冻的泥土下花草的种子，沉睡着忘记了奔跑的江河，被日光照耀着，万物都要迎接新的一年。从冰冻里苏醒，然后是一声满足的喜悦的叹息，一切都要在 神的旨意下运转。  
皇宫的育婴室也随着新的一天太阳的出现而慢慢展现出它的光辉。四 面浮雕着雪白的安琪儿和奇花异草，快乐的小美人鱼，羊群和鹳鸟，唱着歌的山神们和他们的竖琴与芦苇笛，顶部的圣母浮雕像微微探出身体，那 少女玛利亚的眼神好像温柔的鹿，她慈爱地注视着这个家庭。Charles 和 Erik 抱着 Wanda 看着睡熟的 Pietro，那在新的一年来临时才会响起的钟声也如约而至，它庄重而威严，充满了希望和温情。  
这是人世间最普通的家庭，也是最为可贵的家庭。 

“新年快乐。”


End file.
